Twelve Red Roses
by Word.Butterfly.Weasley
Summary: One unnoticable Gryffindor with long brown hair came through the hallway alike any other day. She just happened to bump into one certain Slytherin. This would change their lives forever. Draco/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_The first red rose_

_Sent out of season_

_The second red rose_

_Sent for no reason_

_The third red rose_

_Sent for happiness and health_

_The fourth red rose_

_Sent for gaining life's wealth_

_The fifth red rose_

_Sent for gaining new friends_

_The sixth red rose_

_Sent for guiding you through life's bends_

_The seventh red rose_

_Sent for praying you never tire_

_The eighth red rose_

_Sent for giving you all of your desire's_

_The ninth red rose_

_Sent for your happiness in love_

_The tenth red rose_

_Sent for hoping I'm your turtledove_

_The eleventh red rose_

_Sent for igniting passion and fire_

_The twelve red rose_

_Sent for hoping I'm your desire _

_Twelve Red Roses_

Chapter One

It was a warm day on the seventh of September. A cool breeze was drifting past everyone near-by. Students were walking all around, rushing to get wherever it was they were going. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley all passed, Harry in a huff, and Hermione and Ron quietly at his heels. Cho Chang looked on at Harry longingly, and then proceeded to Potions Class. It was a boring and ordinary day, and it was different for no one. Except for one certain Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy stalked down the hall of Hogwarts. He stopped at a near-by window and leaned on it. It was a new year, and he had a new mission—Dumbledore would be dead by the end of this term. He snickered as teachers and students hurried to the classes. He took his own damn sweet time. In a year or two, this wouldn't matter to him anyway. None of these students the others called friends. None of the stupid Potter lovers, or these sickly happy teachers would matter to him. No. He would be onto bigger things—better things.

Draco looked out the window, on looking the large and murky pond. Along the edge of the pond, Goyle and Crabbe, Draco's two goons and friends, were dueling ferociously. This was because Crabbe had done something to cause some kind of ruckus somewhere at some point in his life, and _obviously_ it needed to be settled _now_. Sometimes Draco wondered if he was different, or if simply everyone else were.

He glared, getting lost in his own thoughts again. _Stop it;_ he said to himself,_ you need not be distracted! There is a great deal of a task ahead, and you need to be prepared. _He continued walking, trying to look confident and cruel. He had just broken up with Pansy Parkinson, and he didn't need Potter or his stupid cronies taunting him. It was enough to be as ashamed of himself as he was.

As he continued his strut, he lost himself again. Could he even do this? Take the life of another human being? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of all doubtful thoughts. Of course he could do this. Voldemort trusted him. Besides, even if Voldemort didn't trust him to do this, he could. And he was normal as anyone else otherwise. He was a normal, sixteen-year-old boy Slytherin. Just with a bigger burden.

As he walked, he looked at the floor. The unique tiling, the amazing sculptures, the grand halls… He may never see them again.

As he was looking at the floor and not looking where he was going, he ran straight into another student. As they collided, she dropped her books all over the floor. "Oh Pheonix Feathers!" She said in a heavy British accent. She fell to her knees and her straight brown hair dropped all around her, like a curtain. It hid her tie and her face, but by her height he guessed he was at least her age, maybe a year younger. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "this always happens to me…" He kicked a book that had landed by his foot toward her.

"Just… watch where you're going next time," he huffed. And then he left her there to clean up her belongings, and he himself went to Defense against the Dark Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

INFO:

Name: Rose Annabelle Clark

Animagus: Brown Deer (registered)

House: Gryffindor

Best Friends: Neville Longbottom, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood.

Pet: A black cat named Saoirse (Pronounced "See-Sha", meaning: Freedom in Irish)

Age: Sixteen, sixth year. Born June 5, 1980

Looks: Long mousy hair, freckles on her nose and cheeks, and bright emerald eyes with rounded glasses.

Wand: 12' Holly, Unicorn Tail

Best Subject: Transfiguration

Patronus: Wolf

Blood Status: Muggle-Born, brought up by her father, Lionel, who died in 1992.

As a five-year-old, she was confused when she could do things her friends couldn't, like grow a flower immediately, or make a vase float with her mind. After she had had a traumatic experience with a bully from her school and some magic, she began hiding her power, afraid that people would judge her. All she knew was, if she stayed calm at all times, she could master this. When she received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday, everything came together to her, like puzzle pieces. When the word "wizard" escaped her lips, her father went mad. He left her in the care of her disgruntled cousin, Kelly Clark. When going to get her wand, robes, and cat, she met Luna Lovegood, Fred, Ginny, and George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, who have been her best friends ever since. She became a permanent residence of the Weasley's Burrow, and grew to be like their sister. She's also best friends with a girl named Hermione Granger, who is also Muggle-Born and shares her love for books, and had befriended a boy named Cedric on the train—while riding with Hermione—who died in the Triwizard Tournament last term. She was sorted into Gryffindor, but produced a hat stall, as it considered putting her into Hufflepuff. In her third year, she was almost kicked out of Hogwarts for performing magic in front of a Muggle when her friend, Lauren, slipped off a bridge and Rose saved her. Professor McGonagall, her favorite professor, came to her aid and defended her in front of Fudge. Later, when Cedric died, she found comfort in Harry Potter, and the two formed a strong friendship as well. She never really fancied anyone, except for a crush she had on Seamus Finnigan in her fourth year, but she no longer has any feelings except for friendship towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Rose sat in the library, reading _The Tales of Beedle and Bard._ It was a rather good book, with fairy tales not unlike Muggle's. "Hey," Ron Weasley said, sliding in next to her, "Angelina wants everyone down on the Quidditch pitch at five o' clock. She says she has some team rearranging to do; now that Oliver's left and all." Rose scrunched her face up. Alicia should've gotten the Captain's position, really.

"Do I have to?" Rose sighed.

"Yes," Ron said, "if you want to be Chaser any longer, that is." Rose shook her head.

"I'm thinking of quitting, really," she admitted. Ron gaped at her.

"You can't, Rose! You're the best we have!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Ron! Enough of this! I am _not._ I've lost my touch." She said, exasperatedly, "Besides, I don't think I can work with Angelina. She's really a nice girl, but… she's a bit… bossy!"Ron sighed and leaned on his left hand.

"If you must…"

"Sorry, Ron. I just can't take her anymore, especially as Captain. And she's nice, but I rarely see Fred anymore. She's been monopolizing most of his time. The only time I see him is when we chat casually in the Common Room. I'm about this close to going ballistic when she comes up and sits on his lap in the middle of a conversation. She's sweet _and_ oblivious. And since he's so oblivious, it makes double trouble."

"I understand," he sighed again, "Should I tell her, or will you resign?" Rose thought.

"Resign, I figure," she said. Ron left the library and she went back to her book, accidently re-reading the paragraph she had just finished. She sighed and took the book with her, since she couldn't read now, anyway.

As she left, she looked down at the cover of the book. She had to resign. She couldn't play Quidditch anymore and she knew it. First of all, Angelina certainly _wasn't_ her favorite, or her least favorite person in the world. She was simply… Angelina, no matter how bossy and/or oblivious she was.

Second of all, over the summer it was like she… lost her ability to play over night. Playing at the Burrow, where she lived full time, due to the courtesy of the Weasley's, she couldn't match Ginny in any way, or George, or Fred, or Harry, or even Ron in a simple match! Maybe something had shaken her confidence, but… she could no longer play a game without losing.

She was so distracted she walked straight into someone. "Oh Pheonix Feathers!" she said unhappily. Getting down on her knees, she picked up her books and the book marks she had dropped. She was kneeling down, but by the shoes she could tell it was a boy she'd run into. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "this always happens to me…" She was referring to her klutziness. He paused, and then kicked one of her books towards her.

"Just… watch where you're going next time," he huffed. And then he left her there to clean up her belongings. She scooped everything up in at least two seconds.

She stood up and looked after him as he strutted away. "Thanks, nice to meet you too," Rose sighed, glaring after the silver-haired boy who so rudely ignored her need for help. She left with her things, thinking over what had just happened.

Who was that boy, anyway? The boy with the short silver hair who walked into her only moments ago? She was curious. He was rude, but… there was something about him she didn't dismiss easily. Everyone who knew Rose, and that was very few, knew she was head-strong, and once she had her mind set on something, she didn't let go of it.

And this… or _he_ was one of those things.

"Hey," Hermione said, sitting down next to Rose. It was a few days later, and they were in DADA with the Slytherins. It was their first lesson with Professor Snape as their teacher.

"Hm?" she asked. "Oh! Hey, Hermione," Rose was lost in thought about the boy with the silver hair. She didn't know him. How was that even possible? She had gone here for six years! Anyway, he certainly wasn't a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff. Those were the only houses she _really _associated with, with the exception of Luna, and since she'd never seen him before, she could assume he was a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. But… preferably a Ravenclaw.

That's it! He must be a Ravenclaw. She doesn't know why she was determined to make him a Ravenclaw. Why? Why did she care? He was impolite, maddening, and denote, but yet… she was determined to get to know him, and perhaps tell him off.

"Good morning," Snape said, "Turn to page 394." Everyone did as they were told. As the class carried on, Rose lost herself in thought a few times. She listened in on the class, but she probably looked spacey. And either Snape was ignoring the fact she was spacing, or he was ignoring her entirely. Maybe he was in a really first-rate mood.

As Rose left the class, Snape called, "20 page essay on werewolves and the statistics of them due next Thursday." Everyone groaned. Rose thought to herself, _What is today, anyway? Oh… it's Friday. I could get that done. If the rest of them can't, they must be simple._

Rose smiled to herself as she left. She wanted to be an author when she grew up. About what, she didn't know. Maybe something along the lines of Beedle and Bard? As she stepped out onto the hallway's cold tile, she gasped as she saw the blond hair of a tall, slender boy skulking in front of her. "WAIT!" She yelled. He stopped momentarily, and then he kept going.

But his momentary pause gave her enough time to catch up with him—she was pretty fast for an ex-Quidditch player. She in took a sharp breath as she caught up with him. "Hello," she said, standing up a little straighter, "we bumped into each other. My name's Rose Clark. May I ask you who you are?" She stuck out her hand, and he turned around. This revealed a Slytherin tie, a slim face, and startling blue eyes. The smell of hair gel tickled her nose.

"My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy." He shook her hand and then went to leave.

"WAIT!"

"_What can I do for you?_" He snarled.

"Well, uh, I've never met you before. But I've heard," She lied, "although I didn't know who you are, that you're amazing at Potions, so I thought maybe you could help me a little bit with—"

"No, sorry. I have plans."

"I didn't even say what day!" Rose said, surprised.

"Look, I don't have any free time—"

"I'm really sorry," she said, laughing, "I just really need this Potions tutoring, and I thought you could help…"

"Okay," he said, scowling at her, "fine. Meet me in the library tomorrow at five. If you're late, I'm done." He sauntered off. Well. Rose didn't know whether to be offended, delighted, or scared. She looked at the ground, shrugged, and left off to her next class.

"Hello Rose," Luna said, sitting down next to her in the library later on that evening.

"Hello, Luna," Rose said, offering her a warm smile. She was reading up on Potions and brews. She _was_ horrible at the subject, and planned to have nothing to do with it as soon as she could. She took Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy as electives, and Art and Muggle Music as extracurricular subjects. "How was your day?"

"Okay. I taught Neville all about Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. And you?"

"Fine, fine," Rose said, smiling again. She looked back down at her book and then up again. She was debating whether to tell Luna about her studying session with a slender Slytherin. She thought about it, and then looked back down at her book. She played with the fringe on the edge of her skirt, and played with her hair a bit.

"So, what's clouding your mind?" Luna asked. She was good at reading people. Especially Rose, who was rarely nervous and fidgety.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You look nervous. You never look nervous. The last time you looked nervous is when the Yule Ball came up and you had no one to go with. You ended up going with Harry as a friend, and dancing and laughing all night. So I like it when you're nervous. It leads to good things." She paused for a moment.

"Who is he?" Luna asked, crossing her legs.

"What?"

"You're only ever nervous about boys. Really, who is he?"

"I met a boy…" Rose said, "And he's not a particularly nice guy, but… I think he could be. I want to get to know him some more."

"Well?"

"Well," Rose sighed, looking up to the ceiling, "he's a Slytherin, so I didn't want Harry to know. I've never seen him before in my entire life. And it's not that I really fancy him or anything, I just think… he's one of those mislead bad guys. The one that turns nice in the end."

"I know what you mean," Luna said, nodding, "the misread one." Rose nodded in agreement. "So, what's his name?"

"Draco," Rose said. Luna looked at her for a moment.

"Uh… Well, um…"

"Well?"

"As in Draco _Malfoy?_"

"Yes! Is there a problem with that?"

"No! I just heard that he was a bit… blood type oriented." Luna said calmly.

"Oh," Rose said, frowning, "Hm. Well, I'm going to go. Don't believe everything you hear, Luna. I think he may be a sweet boy." And then she left.

But very little did she know that Draco Malfoy was sitting in a corner table, studying for Potions himself. And what he heard about himself surprised him and delighted him at the same time. And speaking of his time…

This girl was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose walked into the Library. "Hello?" She called. It seemed empty. It was 4:56. She sat at her usual table, in her usual seat, and started up with her DADA homework. She was there for about four minutes.

"Hello?" someone said, interrupting her writing. She jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Oh! Draco," she sighed, "Geez, you scared me. Uh… sit, please." He sat next to her. The smell of hair gel washed over her once again. "Oh, geez…" she breathed.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, waving her hand. "Uh… here." She pulled out her Potions book and put it down in front of them. Potions class was a difficult subject to study for, you know. They were laughing at themselves as he tried to explain how to make Wolf's bane.

"Okay… okay…" he said, laughing, "that's fine. Let's move onto the next one." He turned the page and the laughter faded.

"What's the next one?"

"Um… Love Potion," he said. They kinda stopped talking for a minute.

"So… any particular love potion?" she asked a moment later.

"Yeah, Amortentia," he said, "the most powerful love potion in the world." She shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "According to this book… 'Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker.

"'It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge their fondness for the object of their affection.'"

"I'm familiar with this," she said, smiling and pointing at the pink spirals. "Professor Slughorn let everyone smell a batch yesterday with the Hufflepuffs, after Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Well…" he said, "what'd you smell?"

"Books," she said, smiling, "books, ink, and…." She stopped there.

"What else?"

"Uh… nothing. It was nothing, really."

"Seriously, what was it?"

"Well…" The door bust open. It was Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Rose, my dear! Just the girl I was looking for. Listen," he said, grinning, "I have a little… club. We gather for dinner every Friday evening, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us!"

"Well…" she said, "I suppose!" He grinned and shook her hand.

"Good, good! Well, I will see you then, my dear. Oh! Hello there… Dracula Malloy!" The professor left, grinning triumphantly. Rose laughed as Draco shook his head.

"Malloy?" he questioned.

"He's not all that good with names," she said, shaking her head. She checked her watch. "Oh! I have to go. I'm so sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and she fled off. He frowned and picked up the book she had left there. Muggle poetry? Didn't _sound _very interesting. He flipped through it quickly, and only found one that immediately caught his eye's glance.

"_Twelve Red Roses_" was the title. He read the first line and stopped.

"_The first red rose_

_Sent out of season"_

Pretty. He returned to his dorm, and set the book down on the Slytherin bedside table.

"HERMIONE! Have you seen my purple dress top?" Rose asked. It was next Friday. Rose had had several sessions with Draco, laughing her way through every one of them. She had one to attend later, and she wanted to look at least put together... somewhat.

"No, I haven't," Hermione said, looking in the mirror at her tan cardigan and purple skinny jeans, "why?"

"Well, after the Slug Club, I have some..." she blushed, "important business to attend to." She didn't yet admit to Hermione or anyone besides Luna about these meetings she was having with Draco. After the way Luna had reacted, she didn't know what Harry would do. Hermione shrugged.

"Did you try the third drawer? You never check that one." Hermione suggested. It was true. She did it out of habit. She checked the third drawer, and found her purple ripped tee shirt.

"Thanks Hermione," Rose said, smiling. She pulled on her black skinny jeans and the two walked Slug Club together. As they joined the group, Harry smiled at her only a seat away. She waved a little bit and then went to her dinner.

"So, Rose," Professor Slughorn said, "how is your writing going? I heard you're a real natural at it." Rose smiled.

"Well, I'm okay," she said, shrugging, "I want to write Fairy Tales. Like Beedle and Bard." She continued eating and rarely looked up. Until Ginny came in, sobbing. "Look at that," she whispered into Hermione's ear, "She's been fighting with Dean again." Harry stood up unexpectedly, and Hermione and Rose looked at each other in surprise.

After that was settled, everyone quickly finished their dinner and excused themselves. Hermione walked Rose to the library. "Rose," Hermione said, with a quizzical look on her face, "What do you do if you like a boy, but he's too oblivious to figure it out for himself?" Rose shrugged.

"I'll let you know when I do," she sighed, thinking of Draco. Her heart soared as she did. What was this? Was she insane? He was a Slytherin! With a bad reputation at that! She shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"Ha," Hermione said, smiling. The two departed at the library. "Good bye, Rose!"

"Good bye, 'Mione!" She ran into the library. "Hey there!"

"Hey," Draco said, smiling at her. _He has such a warm smile…_ she thought to herself. She shook her head again. "You okay?" She smiled and nodded. She sat down next to him and the Hair Gel wafted through the air. She sniffled.

"Fine, fine," she said, bringing out her Potion's Book.

"Uh…" Draco said, pulling out another book and putting it down in front of her, "you left this here at one point. I accidentally grabbed it. Sorry." It was her poetry book.

"That's fine." She said. She put it under her Potions book and opened to the page. A page they had been to before. "We're back on Amortentia," she said, "we're talking about the antidote, recently."

"Hm… you know what's been driving me crazy lately?"

"What?" She asked, smiling at him again. Her green eyes melted into his icy blue ones.

"What was the last smell you smelled in the Amortentia?" He asked. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "What? It's a good question. C'mon, Rose! I'm curious. Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I've not told anybody and I'm not intent on doing that now." She said. She crossed her legs defensively. After a while of studying, she said, "If you must know… it was the smell of someone's hair. I couldn't quite put my finger on whom, though." He smiled at her and looked back down. She wondered what he'd smelled in the Amortentia. "What did you smell in it?" She asked, surprising even herself.

"I smelled… a broom, some parchment, and something else familiar…" He trailed off. She knew the feeling. She didn't know who it was she smelled in that cauldron. Perhaps… Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnigan? Probably not.

"Well, that's about it. Want to—?"

"I have to go, Rose," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow." As he left, she recalled a more distinctive scent to the Amortentia. She only remembered…

_Hair gel?_

Snow had just started to drift over Hogwarts as December came into view. An owl was rested on the window, and he had no message in his beak. A black cat lay down in front of the fire place, while its owner sit only a moment away.

"Rose," Harry said, sitting down next to her. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, writing an essay on—you guessed it—Amortentia. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry! What a lovely day we're having, isn't it?" She beamed. Rose had received something in the mail this morning. It was a red rose with a note attached. It read:

"_Dear Rose,_

_ The first red rose, sent out of season."_

"Fabulous," he said, "Anyway, look. The Slug Club Ball is coming up, and since you aren't going with anyone, and—"

"—Sorry, Harry," she interrupted, "But I plan on asking someone this afternoon." This was not a lie. It was just a… concealing of the truth. After all, she didn't say, "I'm planning on asking Dean Thomas this afternoon," she just said "Someone". And someone it was.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," she confirmed. "But, no one's asked Luna yet. Neville's not in the Slug Club, otherwise I believe he would have already." She looked back down at her essay, dotted the _I_, and then looked back up. "I am truly sorry Harry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said, smiling, "I just hope he knows what he's getting a chance at."

"I think he does." Rose beamed. Harry smiled at her fondly, and got up and left her to sit and write. After he left, Hermione entered.

"Oh! Hello, Rose," she said, smiling weakly.

"Hello, Hermione," Rose said, grinning brilliantly, "I have to get going soon, but… is there something on your mind, 'Mione? You look… mad."

"Oh…" She said, "I suppose… Ronald and Lavender may be… getting on my nerves, somewhat. Not that they can know that." Rose laughed and Hermione frowned.

"Sorry, 'Mione." She said, shrugging.

"No problem… but, Rose, I saw—"

"—Listen," Rose interrupted, "I have to go. Good luck." Rose flew to the library and went to the usual table. No one was there.

"Rose! Over here," Draco called from the couches. She shrugged and joined him on a blue couch. "Hello, there," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said, laughing nervously.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I was just… I got a letter this morning. And I don't know why I'm sharing this with you but… it was… a romantic gesture, I think, and I'm just particularly giddy this morning. That's all," She said, smiling. He smiled coyly at her and then looked back down at his lap. "So… I was wondering if—"

"ROSE!" Neville yelled, storming into the library. She sighed. Even though he was her best friend, he had some horrible timing.

"Yes, Neville?" She asked. She was blushing like mad.

"Rose… oh. Draco Malfoy," he said. He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Rose could you come step outside with me for a moment?" Neville helped her to her feet and the two stepped outside of the library. "Rose! What're you doing with him?" He looked absolutely furious. And this was Neville!

"He's my studying partner…" she said, still blushing.

"It doesn't matter! He's bad news." Neville said. She scowled.

"Never mind who I'm hanging out with—what were you going to ask?"

"Whatever… anyway, I heard Harry's asking Luna to the Yule Ball! You don't think…" He made a motion with his hands. Rose shook her head.

"No, no. Harry's asking Luna as a friend. He hadn't anyone to go with, so he asked me. I had to say no… because of… certain reasons, and told him that, perhaps Luna would go. Because you aren't in the Slug Club, so… yeah. It was kind of my fault. Sorry." He shrugged. "Perhaps, if you ask Harry, he would… ask someone else instead."

"Yeah! Good idea, Rose! Thank you!" Neville raced off and Rose shrugged. Looks like he forgot all about Draco…

"Hello," she said, coming back and sitting next to Draco. "Sorry. He needed my help with something."

"Oh…" he said quietly, looking at his shoes. She awkwardly cleared her throat, and they both stared at their books for a while, pretending to study. Rose wasn't getting anything done, and Draco surely wasn't. Jealousy was boiling up inside of him. What? She was a Gryffindor! A _mudblood_ Gryffindor! And yet… he couldn't help… feeling so… so… "Rose—" He said.

"Draco—" she said at the same time. The two laughed and smiled at each other. "You first."

"No, I insist, you, please," he said, smiling.

"O-okay. Well… I'm… you know I'm in the… Slug Club and everything. Well… the Ball is coming up… this Saturday… and… it's kind of late to ask… but I was wondering if you would… possibly go with… me?" She asked, blushing intensely. She can't believe she just asked that. Was she, Rose Clark, coming out of her shell to a Slytherin?

He smiled warmly at her. "I know," she sighed, "it was a stupid question. Uh, I should be going now… Uh… bye, Draco, I'll see you tomorrow—" she stood up hurriedly and went to leave.

"Rose," he laughed. She sighed and turned back to face him. "You didn't even let me answer! I would love to go with you." She blushed so hard she could feel her ears turning red.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Really."

"Um… well… I'll see you Saturday then! G-good bye!" She grinned and left. After she got into the hall, she slid down the wall and smiled. She had tamed the beast that was the blood-oriented, cruel, unlovable, Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose looked into the mirror at her blue ball gown. It was sleek, and slender, and a pale blue. It had sleeves that were light blue, and navy blue, and the belt around her waist was also navy blue. She had on silver flats, and she had already curled her hair and released it to lay around her shoulders. Saoirse brushed up against her legs fondly, and Rose smiled. "How do I look? Hm? Okay, fine. Be indecisive." She pet her cat and then sat on her bed, waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom.

Hermione entered in a peach tan-ish dress down to her knees. She straightened out her dress and said, "Alright, I'm—Rose! You look stunning! May I ask who the lucky man is?" Rose shrugged.

"You may ask, but I don't promise you'll get an answer," Rose said, smiling.

"Aw, come on, Rose! I'm your best friend!"

"Well… don't get mad, okay?"

"I swear."

"Well… Draco Malfoy's taking me. Or… maybe I'm taking him. I don't know." Rose smiled, but Hermione looked stunned.

"Rose! He a blood-race oriented, pompous, spiteful brat with a hatred for Muggles!" Rose was getting mad. She was almost steamed. Pompous? Spiteful? She held her breath and counted to ten.

"Hermione, please," Rose said, trying to remain calm, "he's really a nice guy, and… He's just a bit misunderstood, and a bit different, 'Mione, that's all. I… I don't want to get into a screaming match. Please?" Hermione nodded solemnly and then the two walked to the Slug Club entrance in silence.

"Rose… are—are you sure? About… about Malfoy, I mean. No yelling match, but… Harry will be mad… furious, actually, and Ron and George and Neville and—I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I'm absolutely positive, Hermione. Come on, now! McCormick and Draco are waiting!"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Hermione muttered. Rose laughed and pulled her friend into the magic that was the Slug Club Ball. They walked quickly inside the large doors. It was a soft and white room with gorgeous lighting and fantastic music. The Weird Sisters were playing right now. A pretty, soft ballad… "I'm going to go hide now. Good luck!" Hermione scattered off.

"Care to dance?" Someone asked. Rose jumped.

"Oh! … Oh, Draco! You scared me." She clutched her hand to her chest.

"You look… breathtaking."

"Thank you. You don't look _bad_." He smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they swung out onto the dance floor. You heard whispers all around you. You had yet to spot Harry, or Ginny.

"Ha, this is great," You said to Hermione, after you escaped the dance floor. Draco had excused himself for a moment.

"I suppose," Hermione said. "So, where's your date?"

"He had to excuse himself. And McCormick?" Hermione shuddered. "What?"

"All he wants to do is snog me! Snog, snog, snog! The worst man I've ever met! Horrible human."

"Sorry, Hermione," Rose sighed. "Ron's not even here to be extremely jealous! It's maddening." She smiled at Hermione, who blushed.

"Well… I suppose Ronald here may make it better." Hermione said, sniffling. Tears were coming from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh… Hermione, are you okay?" Rose asked, wiping the tears from Hermione's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, "I'm fine. Rose, he's just such an idiot!"

"I know he is," Rose soothed, "I know. Trust me, I grew up with him as my _twin_. I've known him since we were eleven, and if there's one thing I know about him, he'll come to his senses, and realize he's wrong! Trust me. Ron is just… an idiot." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Rose." She said. "Uh oh… here comes McCormick. I have to leave you. Good bye!" McCormick walked up to Rose and looked around suspiciously.

"Hello… have you seen your friend, Hermione Granger?" Rose shook her head.

"No, I haven't," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. She was praying for Draco to come save her.

"Oh. Well… It seems like I've lost her. Haven't even danced. What is your name?"

"Rose," she answered.

"Well Rose… you seem to be here… all by your lonesome. What man… No, what _boy_ would leave such a pretty lady by herself? Tell me Rose… would you care to dance?"

"Uh… No thank you."

"Come on, Rose. It's just for a moment, I'm not that terrible."

"I said no thank you."

"Rose, let's go dance! It'll be fun!" He insisted, grabbing her wrist. She tried to pull her hand out from his grip, but he was very strong, for a moron, anyway.

"The lady said no," Draco said, glaring at him over Rose's shoulder, "and she means it. Now if you will kindly take your hand _off_ of my date and go back to whatever tramp you were hitting on before, we will get back to dancing." McCormick immediately released her, and she and Draco moved onto the dance floor.

"Wow… thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem," he said, smiling back. "He's a scum bag."

"It's true. And… he wasn't hitting on a tramp. He was hitting on my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Hermione Granger." Draco nodded. He twirled her, and there he was.

Harry. He looked… mad. Not just mad, but tremendously livid. Rose smiled unreassuringly at him as Draco twirled her back towards them. "Um… Draco, please excuse me for a moment." She raced towards Harry, who turned away and stalked out onto the grounds. "Harry! Harry James Potter, you wait for me _right now_!" He turned.

"For what?" He screeched, "Why on earth would I hold up? For my best friend whose dating my worst enemy? Rose Clark, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Rose repeated, nearly screeching herself, "Harry, you have no idea what it is like to be me! You may be… the Chosen One, and you may be the Boy Who Lived, and for that, you are my hero! But Harry! No one has ever liked me! No one has ever really noticed me! And Draco, he does!"

"He probably notices you because he hates people of your kind!"

"My kind?"

"Ye—No, I—"

"You mean a Mudblood? A Mudblood. So that's all I am to you. A Mudblood. You know what, that's all I am to me too." Tears ran madly from her eyes as she screamed, "I'm a Mudblood, and I'm proud! And I will take that to the grave!" She glared at him.

"Rose! Don't you dare call yourself that!"

"Well? Isn't it what I am? Or is there something else you call, 'my kind'?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Harry… Harry Potter, you just… just stay away from me!" Rose stormed inside.

"Hey, Rose—whoa, whoa," Draco said, catching her by the waist, "are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just… I just had a fight with someone. Can… Can you take me back to my Common Room? I'm feeling a little bit… sick now, that's all." She was telling the truth. After her fight with Harry, one of her best friends, she felt queasy. He nodded and he took her hand. In all her queasiness, she managed to blush intensely. When they got up to the Common Room, Rose said, "Thanks, Draco. I had… a good time. What there was of it, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." He said.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling.

"Night."

Rose floated into the Common Room to see what disgusted her. "Ew! Can't you two keep away from each other! You're like rabbits!" Ron jumped up from the couch to leave Lavender behind him.

"Oomph! Oh. Rose Clark! Come out to play, eh? I thought maybe you were caught up with your new study partner." Rose glared at her. She and Lavender had been enemies since third year when Lavender took Rose's book-writing journal and read it aloud. For the entire school.

"Shut it, Lavender."

"Oh! Just because I have Won-Won, you had to go find some of your own? Is it the real him, or his he inflated with Magic, Rosie dear?"

"Rose…" Ron said, looking at her questionably.

Rose ignored Ron and said, "I do not need anything to compete with you, Lavender. I don't need things just to get ahead of my enemies, especially using magic. I'm not that vain. Unlike you, I see."

"What do you mean?" Lavender growled.

"I mean, over the summer, you have grown… fuller. That couldn't have happened naturally, eh, Lav?" Rose smirked. Lavender gasped.

"Well at least I'm not going out with the school's biggest sod, you stupid tramp! You'll just take anything you can get, won't you? He's the rudest, ugliest, most spiteful little rat!"

"Lavender!" Ron yelled, "Stop it! Rose, who is she talking about?"

Rose began to cry, but not lose her brave facade. "Don't you dare insult him! He happens to be a good friend of mine, because unlike you, I have them!" She was tired of people insulting her, and her date.

"You dimwit! He's just using you to cover up for something, and you're going for it! He hates people like you, you stupid Mudblooded cow!" Rose glared, still crying.

"Lavender!" Ron gaped at her. Rose just shook her head sadly. "Come on, please leave."

"But… but Won-Won—please!"

"Lavender! Leave. Now. We will talk later." She harrumphed and left. Rose sat on the couch and curled her knees up to her chest. "Rose, are you okay?"

"No," she sniffed. "No, I'm not. I'm tired of people yelling, and ridiculing, and, you know… Everything."

"No one can ever be tired of everything. It's tough to do that, really." Ron complained.

"Well, I suppose you can't."

"Of course you can't. Now, are you okay? You seem fidgety."

"Well… Uh… Ron, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." He said, sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well… do you know a boy named… Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes! What did that slimy git do to you?"

"That…. That's it, Ron! He is _my _slimy git! He took me to the ball! And I liked it! I asked him! And… and Harry found out, and we had a fight, and Hermione and I almost had a fight, and… I can't take any of the yelling anymore." Rose expected Ron to fume out of the room, find Malfoy, and beat the crap out of him. But… the atmosphere didn't change. She opened her eyes and Ron was just sitting there. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why… why aren't you yelling? Or screaming, or beating him up?"

"You don't want me to."

"So… so…"

"So?" he asked. Rose just stared at him for a moment. And then she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Ronald! Thank you so much for being a friend," she said, smiling.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome, Rose. Come on, let's go find harry, and make him apologize for being a dirty git."

"No, no, it's okay Ron—"

"Rose," he warned. She sighed.

"Okay," Rose said, smiling, "but you are talking. I think if I do. I may choke up, or barf, or something. And I want to get changed." Rose left, got changed into normal clothes—a red tee shirt, a black vest, and dark blue skinny jeans—and then returned to Ron. "Hey! I'm good. Let's go!" Ron took her arm and the two left onto the castle grounds.

Ron and Rose stepped out onto the grounds. It was cold, and bitter, and practically freezing. The winds were sweeping over the grounds. It was _almost_ curfew, but not quite. So guess who they found on the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry!" Ron called, waving his arms. "Harry! Please!" He was jumping up and down, too. Rose smiled, slightly embarrassed, mostly amused.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked. He wasn't coming down so far.

"I've got someone down here who wants something from you!" Ron screamed. Harry nodded and streamed down to the ground. Rose crossed her arms defensively as Harry landed.

"Rose—"

"She isn't talking to anyone. Sorry, mate."

"Whatever…" Harry grumbled.

"Whatever? She walked into the Common Room crying her eyes out because of you! Bloody 'Ell…" Ron said.

"I know! And I'm sorry." He said, quieting down a bit, "I'm really sorry for being an angry sod. And Rose… date whoever you want, just don't… let him hurt you, okay?" Rose nodded and they hugged. She didn't think it would go over that quickly. Harry's stubborn. "Sorry Rose… I didn't mean to sound so… sod-ish!"

"It's okay," she said, smiling.

"Just… Draco?"

"Ha-ha. Harry, let it go."

"I will. Just because… you're my best friend, you know that?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Because you are."

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"So… I'm starting to get hungry. Can we go back now?" Ron moaned. Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. The three of them walked back together to the Gryffindor Common Room, arm in arm, laughing and smiling the entire way back. Maybe things would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose looked into the mirror at her blue ball gown. It was sleek, and slender, and a pale blue. It had sleeves that were light blue, and navy blue, and the belt around her waist was also navy blue. She had on silver flats, and she had already curled her hair and released it to lay around her shoulders. Saoirse brushed up against her legs fondly, and Rose smiled. "How do I look? Hm? Okay, fine. Be indecisive." She pet her cat and then sat on her bed, waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom.

Hermione entered in a peach tan-ish dress down to her knees. She straightened out her dress and said, "Alright, I'm—Rose! You look stunning! May I ask who the lucky man is?" Rose shrugged.

"You may ask, but I don't promise you'll get an answer," Rose said, smiling.

"Aw, come on, Rose! I'm your best friend!"

"Well… don't get mad, okay?"

"I swear."

"Well… Draco Malfoy's taking me. Or… maybe I'm taking him. I don't know." Rose smiled, but Hermione looked stunned.

"Rose! He a blood-race oriented, pompous, spiteful brat with a hatred for Muggles!" Rose was getting mad. She was almost steamed. Pompous? Spiteful? She held her breath and counted to ten.

"Hermione, please," Rose said, trying to remain calm, "he's really a nice guy, and… He's just a bit misunderstood, and a bit different, 'Mione, that's all. I… I don't want to get into a screaming match. Please?" Hermione nodded solemnly and then the two walked to the Slug Club entrance in silence.

"Rose… are—are you sure? About… about Malfoy, I mean. No yelling match, but… Harry will be mad… furious, actually, and Ron and George and Neville and—I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I'm absolutely positive, Hermione. Come on, now! McCormick and Draco are waiting!"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Hermione muttered. Rose laughed and pulled her friend into the magic that was the Slug Club Ball. They walked quickly inside the large doors. It was a soft and white room with gorgeous lighting and fantastic music. The Weird Sisters were playing right now. A pretty, soft ballad… "I'm going to go hide now. Good luck!" Hermione scattered off.

"Care to dance?" Someone asked. Rose jumped.

"Oh! … Oh, Draco! You scared me." She clutched her hand to her chest.

"You look… breathtaking."

"Thank you. You don't look _bad_." He smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they swung out onto the dance floor. You heard whispers all around you. You had yet to spot Harry, or Ginny.

"Ha, this is great," You said to Hermione, after you escaped the dance floor. Draco had excused himself for a moment.

"I suppose," Hermione said. "So, where's your date?"

"He had to excuse himself. And McCormick?" Hermione shuddered. "What?"

"All he wants to do is snog me! Snog, snog, snog! The worst man I've ever met! Horrible human."

"Sorry, Hermione," Rose sighed. "Ron's not even here to be extremely jealous! It's maddening." She smiled at Hermione, who blushed.

"Well… I suppose Ronald here may make it better." Hermione said, sniffling. Tears were coming from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh… Hermione, are you okay?" Rose asked, wiping the tears from Hermione's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, "I'm fine. Rose, he's just such an idiot!"

"I know he is," Rose soothed, "I know. Trust me, I grew up with him as my _twin_. I've known him since we were eleven, and if there's one thing I know about him, he'll come to his senses, and realize he's wrong! Trust me. Ron is just… an idiot." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Rose." She said. "Uh oh… here comes McCormick. I have to leave you. Good bye!" McCormick walked up to Rose and looked around suspiciously.

"Hello… have you seen your friend, Hermione Granger?" Rose shook her head.

"No, I haven't," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. She was praying for Draco to come save her.

"Oh. Well… It seems like I've lost her. Haven't even danced. What is your name?"

"Rose," she answered.

"Well Rose… you seem to be here… all by your lonesome. What man… No, what _boy_ would leave such a pretty lady by herself? Tell me Rose… would you care to dance?"

"Uh… No thank you."

"Come on, Rose. It's just for a moment, I'm not that terrible."

"I said no thank you."

"Rose, let's go dance! It'll be fun!" He insisted, grabbing her wrist. She tried to pull her hand out from his grip, but he was very strong, for a moron, anyway.

"The lady said no," Draco said, glaring at him over Rose's shoulder, "and she means it. Now if you will kindly take your hand _off_ of my date and go back to whatever tramp you were hitting on before, we will get back to dancing." McCormick immediately released her, and she and Draco moved onto the dance floor.

"Wow… thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem," he said, smiling back. "He's a scum bag."

"It's true. And… he wasn't hitting on a tramp. He was hitting on my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Hermione Granger." Draco nodded. He twirled her, and there he was.

Harry. He looked… mad. Not just mad, but tremendously livid. Rose smiled unreassuringly at him as Draco twirled her back towards them. "Um… Draco, please excuse me for a moment." She raced towards Harry, who turned away and stalked out onto the grounds. "Harry! Harry James Potter, you wait for me _right now_!" He turned.

"For what?" He screeched, "Why on earth would I hold up? For my best friend whose dating my worst enemy? Rose Clark, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Rose repeated, nearly screeching herself, "Harry, you have no idea what it is like to be me! You may be… the Chosen One, and you may be the Boy Who Lived, and for that, you are my hero! But Harry! No one has ever liked me! No one has ever really noticed me! And Draco, he does!"

"He probably notices you because he hates people of your kind!"

"My kind?"

"Ye—No, I—"

"You mean a Mudblood? A Mudblood. So that's all I am to you. A Mudblood. You know what, that's all I am to me too." Tears ran madly from her eyes as she screamed, "I'm a Mudblood, and I'm proud! And I will take that to the grave!" She glared at him.

"Rose! Don't you dare call yourself that!"

"Well? Isn't it what I am? Or is there something else you call, 'my kind'?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Harry… Harry Potter, you just… just stay away from me!" Rose stormed inside.

"Hey, Rose—whoa, whoa," Draco said, catching her by the waist, "are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just… I just had a fight with someone. Can… Can you take me back to my Common Room? I'm feeling a little bit… sick now, that's all." She was telling the truth. After her fight with Harry, one of her best friends, she felt queasy. He nodded and he took her hand. In all her queasiness, she managed to blush intensely. When they got up to the Common Room, Rose said, "Thanks, Draco. I had… a good time. What there was of it, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." He said.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling.

"Night."

Rose floated into the Common Room to see what disgusted her. "Ew! Can't you two keep away from each other! You're like rabbits!" Ron jumped up from the couch to leave Lavender behind him.

"Oomph! Oh. Rose Clark! Come out to play, eh? I thought maybe you were caught up with your new study partner." Rose glared at her. She and Lavender had been enemies since third year when Lavender took Rose's book-writing journal and read it aloud. For the entire school.

"Shut it, Lavender."

"Oh! Just because I have Won-Won, you had to go find some of your own? Is it the real him, or his he inflated with Magic, Rosie dear?"

"Rose…" Ron said, looking at her questionably.

Rose ignored Ron and said, "I do not need anything to compete with you, Lavender. I don't need things just to get ahead of my enemies, especially using magic. I'm not that vain. Unlike you, I see."

"What do you mean?" Lavender growled.

"I mean, over the summer, you have grown… fuller. That couldn't have happened naturally, eh, Lav?" Rose smirked. Lavender gasped.

"Well at least I'm not going out with the school's biggest sod, you stupid tramp! You'll just take anything you can get, won't you? He's the rudest, ugliest, most spiteful little rat!"

"Lavender!" Ron yelled, "Stop it! Rose, who is she talking about?"

Rose began to cry, but not lose her brave facade. "Don't you dare insult him! He happens to be a good friend of mine, because unlike you, I have them!" She was tired of people insulting her, and her date.

"You dimwit! He's just using you to cover up for something, and you're going for it! He hates people like you, you stupid Mudblooded cow!" Rose glared, still crying.

"Lavender!" Ron gaped at her. Rose just shook her head sadly. "Come on, please leave."

"But… but Won-Won—please!"

"Lavender! Leave. Now. We will talk later." She harrumphed and left. Rose sat on the couch and curled her knees up to her chest. "Rose, are you okay?"

"No," she sniffed. "No, I'm not. I'm tired of people yelling, and ridiculing, and, you know… Everything."

"No one can ever be tired of everything. It's tough to do that, really." Ron complained.

"Well, I suppose you can't."

"Of course you can't. Now, are you okay? You seem fidgety."

"Well… Uh… Ron, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." He said, sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well… do you know a boy named… Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes! What did that slimy git do to you?"

"That…. That's it, Ron! He is _my _slimy git! He took me to the ball! And I liked it! I asked him! And… and Harry found out, and we had a fight, and Hermione and I almost had a fight, and… I can't take any of the yelling anymore." Rose expected Ron to fume out of the room, find Malfoy, and beat the crap out of him. But… the atmosphere didn't change. She opened her eyes and Ron was just sitting there. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why… why aren't you yelling? Or screaming, or beating him up?"

"You don't want me to."

"So… so…"

"So?" he asked. Rose just stared at him for a moment. And then she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Ronald! Thank you so much for being a friend," she said, smiling.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome, Rose. Come on, let's go find harry, and make him apologize for being a dirty git."

"No, no, it's okay Ron—"

"Rose," he warned. She sighed.

"Okay," Rose said, smiling, "but you are talking. I think if I do. I may choke up, or barf, or something. And I want to get changed." Rose left, got changed into normal clothes—a red tee shirt, a black vest, and dark blue skinny jeans—and then returned to Ron. "Hey! I'm good. Let's go!" Ron took her arm and the two left onto the castle grounds.

Ron and Rose stepped out onto the grounds. It was cold, and bitter, and practically freezing. The winds were sweeping over the grounds. It was _almost_ curfew, but not quite. So guess who they found on the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry!" Ron called, waving his arms. "Harry! Please!" He was jumping up and down, too. Rose smiled, slightly embarrassed, mostly amused.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked. He wasn't coming down so far.

"I've got someone down here who wants something from you!" Ron screamed. Harry nodded and streamed down to the ground. Rose crossed her arms defensively as Harry landed.

"Rose—"

"She isn't talking to anyone. Sorry, mate."

"Whatever…" Harry grumbled.

"Whatever? She walked into the Common Room crying her eyes out because of you! Bloody 'Ell…" Ron said.

"I know! And I'm sorry." He said, quieting down a bit, "I'm really sorry for being an angry sod. And Rose… date whoever you want, just don't… let him hurt you, okay?" Rose nodded and they hugged. She didn't think it would go over that quickly. Harry's stubborn. "Sorry Rose… I didn't mean to sound so… sod-ish!"

"It's okay," she said, smiling.

"Just… Draco?"

"Ha-ha. Harry, let it go."

"I will. Just because… you're my best friend, you know that?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Because you are."

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"So… I'm starting to get hungry. Can we go back now?" Ron moaned. Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. The three of them walked back together to the Gryffindor Common Room, arm in arm, laughing and smiling the entire way back. Maybe things would be okay.

Chapter Four

"And dance your final dance; this is your final chance to hold the one you love. You know you've waited long enough. Believe that magic works don't be afraid of being hurt. Don't let this magic die the answer's there. Oh, just look in her eyes," Rose was singing. She and Draco had danced to that the night before. It was the next morning, and she was sketching a picture in the Library. She needed a female model for her Art class.

"Come on," Hermione pressed, "I want to see!"

"Hermione, chill. It's almost done, just… hold still." It was a good sketch, she thought. It was of Hermione, looking thoughtfully out of a window. It wasn't colored, but it was nice. "Here. You can see it now." She handed Hermione the book, who picked it up and looked at it, grinning.

"Rose, I like it! I like it a lot!" She marveled. She handed the paper back. "Does my hair really look that flat?"

"Yes, Hermione. It's no longer bushy." Rose said, smiling.

"Good," Hermione said, grinning. Rose rolled her eyes and put the sketch book away. "It's nice out today, isn't it?" Rose looked out the window.

"I suppose," she said. She was quite distracted. No reason, but just distracted. "Hermione, have you seen—"

"Hello!" Luna called. She and Neville walked in, hand-in-hand, and sat down next to Rose. "Rose! I didn't see you last night. Where were you?"

"I left a little early, because I felt sick. But, I'm fine now, really." Rose explained.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Rose said, smiling, "I'm positive. So, why are you two here?"

"Looking for you," Luna answered. "Draco Malfoy sent us with a message—he wants to talk to you for some reason. Plus, we missed you!"

"Thanks, Luna." Rose said, smiling again, "Where did he want to meet me?"

"We don't know," Neville answered, "it seemed like he really didn't want to talk to us. Maybe he had somewhere to go."

"I'm sure that was it, Neville," Luna said, looking at him kindly. "Please, let's go. Rose seems to be drawing. We'll see you at the Quidditch game tonight!" Rose furrowed her eyebrows. Oh! The Quidditch Game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She remembered. Wow… who was she rooting for again?

Oh. That's right. Her own house. "I'm going to go, Hermione. Ron asked me to meet him for breakfast, and Harry will be by in a little bit."

"Okay. Good bye, Rose!" Rose hurried down the turning steps and into the Great Hall.

"Rose! I thought you wouldn't make it." Ron said. Lavender was sitting next to him. Harry was quite a few feet away.

"Uh.. hey, Ron. You know, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go sit with Harry." Rose said.

"Afraid of me, Clark? I'm flattered." Lavender said, smirking. Ron glared at her.

"Whatever…" Rose mumbled. She sat down next to Harry and opened her Defense against the Dark Arts book. "Hey."

"Hey," Harry said. "You okay?"

"Just sick of Lavender. Ron is senseless." Rose grumbled. The two looked over at their friend. "They're snogging. Again…"

"Oh…" Harry said.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll walk you down to the Quidditch Pitch. Might as well, right?"

"No," he said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "You go ahead, I'll wait for Ron." Rose shrugged and made her way out onto the Quidditch Pitch. It was a bit cold out, but the crunch of the snow under her shoes and the smell of December were making it all better.

"Rose!" She heard. She turned, and Draco was headed towards her. He looked good in his seeker's uniform.

"Hey, Draco. What's up?" She asked, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, I was wondering if—"

"Rose!" Angelina Johnson called, coming up to her and turning her around, "Rose, have you seen Potter? He was supposed to be today's seeker."

"What—no, he didn't come with me, I walked here by myself. Why?"

"He's seeker today," she groaned.

"Well—why is it so important that he be here? Can't Ginny do it?"

"Ginny's not here! She's out with Dean, and nobody else can play seeker! Un… Unless… Rose, can you—?"

"No! No way! I can't play anymore! I lost my zest over the summer! No, no, no! Angelina, no!" Rose said.

"Rose!"

"No, Angelina!"

"Why not?"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Rose, _please_! Ron can't play, I can't play, no one can play it—only you can! Please?" Angelina begged of her.

"Fine, fine! I'm done. Just… someone give me Ginny's uniform." Rose sighed and looked at Draco. "Sorry I have to cut our conversation short. Maybe… after the game?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"Here you go!" Angelina said, smiling. She handed her the uniform and the broom. Rose sighed and Angelina said, "Oh, come on! Just… wrap it up here and get your butt changed!" Angelina ran off.

"Well," Rose sighed, "wish me luck."

"Good luck," he said.

"You too," she said, smiling at him. She turned and got to the dressing room in no time. Wait a minute… did this mean she had to verse Draco?

"Cheers for our substitute seeker!" Ron yelled.

"Hooray!" everyone yelled. Rose blushed. It was the after-game party, and Gryffindor had won. She caught the snitch, and Ron had done a pretty good job of keeping.

"Congratulations Rose!" Neville said to her. He, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting on the couch in the Common Room, were everyone were having a party.

"Thanks, Neville," she said, grinning.

"Eh," Ginny joked, "I could've done better."

"I think you did a particularly good job today, Rose. I wonder where Harry was." Luna said. Rose shrugged. She had wondered too. But, she had wondered many things. Like how she had done so well today, more than she had all summer. Like how good it felt to be a quidditch player again.

Anyway, she got up and headed for the door. "Oi!" Ginny yelled, "Where are you going? You're party's just getting started!"

"You guys have fun," Rose said, slowly walking out, "I'll be fine." She walked out into the hallway, and bumped into Harry. "Whoa! Harry! Jesus, Harry! Where were you today?" She asked.

"I was… never mind where I was. What happened at the game?"

"It was a great game! I played seeker, Ron was keeper, as usual. We killed 'em!" Harry smiled. "Well, you go on in there. Everyone is going to barrage to ask you questions, I'd think." Rose walked away and, oddly, ended up on the quidditch pitch. She took a broom and flew up into the air.

It was cold, and she had on a large black trench coat and her Gryffindor scarf. Her hair flew behind her in a long, straight ponytail. She wasn't really flying for a reason, but it was nice out. The ground was white, and the stars were twinkling in the night. It was a crisp December air, and the sky smelled like sweet pine.

"Clark!" Someone yelled, "Clark!" Rose whipped around. She couldn't see anyone, but it was dark. She could barely see where the bleachers ended and the ground began. She squinted into the darkness. "Boo." Someone said, next to her. She screamed and gripped her broom. "Got you."

"I swear, if you ever do that again, I will swing at you." Rose said, sighing in relief. It was only Draco who had pulled up next to her. She sped away from him and over to the broom's rack.

"So, Rose. What're you doing here by yourself? At night?" he asked, landing next to her.

"Nothing. Just… thinking, I suppose. And you?"

"Same thing. You know, it's so weird how we just meet up like this!"

"So, you followed me out here, huh?"

"Well… Not…. Yes."

"Well? Are you going to explain why?" She stood in front of him with her hand on her hips. He looked at the ground.

"Well… I couldn't… um…" He looked confused.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain." Rose laughed. Draco smiled at her.

And then, suddenly, coming from the bleachers was the song: _"And dance your final dance; this is your final chance to hold the one you love. You know you've waited long enough. Believe that magic works don't be afraid of being hurt. Don't let this magic die the answer's there. Oh, just look in her eyes."_ Rose looked over into the bleachers, where a bush of hair was flying to hide behind a tree. Rose laughed a little and reminded herself to thank her best friend later.

"Want to dance?" Asked Draco, who looked slightly amused. Rose shrugged. But the two of them ended up dancing. In the snow. In the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. And Rose laughed a little bit.

Because this is never how she imagined any kind of dance.

"You're a cow!"

"You're a dimbo!"

"You're a bint!"

"And you're a sod!" Rose said, beaming with fakeness. She, Ron, and Lavender were supposed to be having lunch together a few days from then, on Thursday. And since Ron wasn't sitting in between them, it stopped nothing. Ron had been poisoned. And Rose had already visited him, but Lavender hadn't, so the two of them were supposed to go together. Rose was supposed to leave there, and hang out with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so offended! You know, Ron shouldn't have bailed on us."

Rose gaped at her. "He's been poisoned! You are such an idiot…"

"Don't call me that! You're just jealous because he's my Won-Won! And he's not your best friend and only yours, is he?"

Rose laughed. "You're a moron. I don't care who he's best friends with, as long as he's my friend too!" She was still laughing.

"There's nothing to laugh about, Clark! My Won-Won's been poisoned and if you're going to laugh at him then… then… I'll just tell him so!"

"Oh, no," Rose said, pretending to get serious, "Lavender… are you going to try and strain your tiny little brain to tell your alleged boyfriend something?"

"Don't talk to me about all—allege—allergy—just don't talk to me about boyfriends!" Rose was cracking up. "At least I'm not dating the heartless, cold… rat!"

"Don't you call him a rat!" Rose said, laughter wiped from her face.

"Don't laugh at my Won-Won!"

"I was laughing _at you!_"

"Oh that makes it so much better!"

"Let's just go!"

"We will!" Rose ran out of the Great Hall and into the Hospital Wing in no time.

"Hey," she said to Hermione, "how is he?"

"He's fine," Hermione said, "Just fine. Where's Lavender?"

"She's about… three flights of stairs behind me."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah, thanks!" And Rose sat down and closed her eyes.

Rose and Harry made their way onto the lake-side. Hermione had stayed behind, and Lavender and Ron, thank God, had just broken up. Rose smiled as she and Harry sat down under a tree. The snow was melting little by little as spring came into view, and it was still cold, but it was nice.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Katie Bell, who had been cursed earlier in the year, walking with her friends. "Katie!" Rose yelled, coming up to her with Harry quick on her heels. "How are you feeling?"

"A whole lot better. Thanks, Rose." She said, smiling.

"So, Katie—"

"No, Harry," Katie interrupted, "I have no idea who cursed me." Harry sighed.

"As long as your okay, Katie," Rose sympathized. Katie smiled at her, and they said their goodbyes. Katie left with her friends and Harry and Rose sat back down under that tree.

"So," Harry said, "I had an interesting conversation with Moaning Myrtle yesterday." Rose looked at him curiously. "She says Draco's been under a lot of stress."

"Draco? Stressed? Well… he does keep sneaking off in the middle of our conversations. I wonder why he's so stressed."

"She didn't know. I asked." Harry said.

"Maybe I should go find him." Rose said. She was worried. She ran into Hogwarts, and up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hello?" She called.

"Hello!" Moaning Myrtle said, floating up in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Um… my name is Rose. I was looking for my friend… or, maybe my… boyfriend, or perhaps my good friend… It's complicated. Look, his name's Dra—"

"He's over there," she pointed, "by that sink. He's very sweet."

"I know," Rose said, smiling. Rose walked over to the point she was told of. "Um… Draco?"

"You… uh, you called?" Draco asked. He was leaning over a sink.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked, putting her hands on his back.

"Fine, fine." He said. He wiped his forehead on his sleeve.

"You don't look so well. Maybe we should take you to the sickbay?"

"No, no," he said, turning to face her. "I'm fine, Rose. I'm fine."

"Well… are you sure?"

"Positive," he said, grabbing her hand. She grinned and they walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Rose were sitting in the library later that night. Rose was doing her DADA homework, and Draco was reading up on Potions.

"_To resist the Imperius Curse is to try to find a diamond in the rough. Although it is nearly impossible to do so, some people manage to work against the evil forces behind such a spell,"_ Rose wrote. "_One of the Unforgivable Curses, Imperius, when cast successfully, places the victim underneath the witch or wizard's complete control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

"_This unforgivable curse is the most unique of all three. When cast on a victim, this victim has pearly white eyes, distinct from others. An example of how highly dangerous this curse could be was exhorted last year, as Viktor Krum—" _she sighed and put down the pen.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"So," Draco said, "My friend is having a Christmas party tonight, and—"

"Is he a Slytherin?" Rose inquired.

"Well, uh—yes."

"Then I can't go! I'm not a Slytherin." Rose said.

"We could let you in! Come on, it'll be fun…"

"Well…" she said, biting her lip.

"Please?"

"Fine. But… who's this friend?"

"Blaise," he replied.

"Blaise." She repeated.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Well, if Blaise doesn't let me in…"

"Don't worry. I'll come pick you up and we'll go down to the Common Room together! It'll be fun, okay?"

"Well…"

"It'll be fine," he said. Rose shrugged. She was a little worried, going into a Slytherin party. Not that she would tell anyone that, of course.

"Draco?" Rose called. She was sitting in the middle of a hallway, against a wall. She heard footsteps coming around the corner.

"Nope," Ron said, sliding to sit next to her, "sorry."

"Eh." She said. Draco was only a few minutes late. She was in a white, long sleeved turtleneck sweater, and black jeans, just… waiting for her Prince to come. And she found that stupid.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Slytherin Christmas party," Rose said. "Hope he'll get me in."

"I think he will," Ron said, shrugging. "Hey, here he comes."

"Rose! … Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron beamed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Um… okay, Mal—Draco, let's get going. Bye Ron!"

"Bye," he said, smiling. Draco and Rose pulled around a hallway and a few flights of stairs.

"Draco, you have to be nicer to him," Rose said.

"I know, I know," he said, smiling when they made it to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Just… he's my best friend, that's all."

"I know. Dragon Eggs," Draco said. It opened and he said, "After you." He held out his hand, and she took it and climbed through. It was much… darker then she had expected. And there was a party going on here. There were people laughing and chattering, sure, but what about Rose wondered.

"Draco! You made it! And what a pretty date," Someone complimented. He had chocolate skin and short black hair.

"Um…" Rose said, unsurely, "thank you."

"You're not any less than welcome. My name is Blaise. And you are?"

"Rose," she said, shaking his cold hand. She shivered.

"Are—are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Fine," she said, faking a smile. She had a very bad feeling about tonight. No particular reason… It's just one of those things that set you off in your head. Like an alarm warning you of danger, or something. Pansy Parkinson sauntered up to them.

"Oh," she said, sweetly, "hello, Draco! How fancy seeing you here." She glared at Rose as she growled, "And who, exactly, is this?" Rose looked at her confused. Who was this girl?

"This is my date, Rose. Rose, this is Pansy." Rose smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said. Pansy slowly shook her hand, like a child taking disgusting medicine. She ripped her hand away and glared at Draco.

"And?" She asked. "Well?"

Draco snorted. "What do you want from me, Pansy? A formal title? She the Queen of Bloody Cows?" Pansy gaped at him, and before she had time to answer, Blaise stepped in between them.

"Whoa! Enough lovers' quarrels you two. How about a fire whiskey?"

"Please," Pansy said, putting a hand on her forehead dramatically. She looked like she had a deadly fever. "Blaise, I need one. This quarreling has put me to ends meet." Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise turned to Rose.

"And you?" He asked. Rose looked confused.

"We're… we're underage, Blaise." She looked to Draco out of the corner of her eyes, who looked at the ground.

"So?" Blaise asked.

"So… we have to abide by the law," Rose said. Blaise snorted and Pansy laughed.

"Ha! Itty bitty baby Wosey couldn't dwink an ounce of fiwe whiskey!" Pansy laughed.

She was getting mad. "Uh…" Rose said, smiling, "it's not that I can't, I just won't." She pulled on her sweater.

"I say you can't," Pansy smirked. Rose glared. And Draco must've known she was getting mad. Because the next thing out of his mouth was:

"Bugger off, Pansy." He said. Pansy gaped at him, and Rose smirked. Blaise stepped in between them and handed Pansy her fire whiskey.

"So… Pansy," Blaise said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Want to dance?" Pansy scoffed, but took his hand and went out onto the dance floor anyway.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problem," he said, shrugging.

"You know, you save me an awful lot." She said.

He shrugged again. "Eh. Want to dance?" Rose nodded.

"I… I guess." She took his hand and they went out to the dance floor. And Draco kept her laughing, and giggling, and smiling… but…

She still felt… this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea.

The night had gone on, and Rose and Draco were sitting on the Slytherin couch. All they had done was dance, and listen to Goyle go on about his trip to the Ministry over the summer.

"And then, and then the minister took me father into the office, and he—"

"—Oh, shut up, Goyle!" Pansy snapped. "Your father's an arse. And if he hasn't kicked the bloody Hell out of you yet, he's not doing a good job!"

"Pansy, go to 'Ell!"

"Ladies first!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Uh," Rose said. "I think I'll go now. Bye Draco. Thank you; it was a… a very nice time." She stood up and smiled to everyone.

"I'll walk you." Draco said.

"No, no," Rose said, waving her hand absently, "I'm okay."

"No, I'll—"

"Draco," Pansy said. She was quite drunk. "Leave her go. She doesn't want you to go, obviously! But… but we all want you here." She hiccupped and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Pansy, get off." Draco said. He jerked her off of his shoulder.

"What? So you can walk Wose hewe back to hew Gwyffindow Common Woom? I hate her! Why should I let you do that?" She smirked.

"Why should you hate me?" Rose asked.

"Listen, you filthy mudblood… No one wants you here."

Rose cocked her head and glared. "Don't call me that, you stupid cow."

"It's like I said, you ugly bint! No one wants you here."

"That's not true, you stupid sod."

"Wait… are—are you sure? Because I really thought no one cared about you, but… Oh my! I must've forgotten Prince Charming here. He doesn't want you here either, right?" She kissed him on the cheek. Rose glared so hard Pansy might as well have set on fire. "What? Oh… wait a minute; did I just—did I just kiss your boyfriend? Oh no! What're you going to do, Princess? Are you going to… kill me off in your silly little story, with your silly little quill?" Pansy laughed and turned to Blaise, and then back to Rose, smirking.

Rose stood still for a moment. And then, she punched her. Pansy stumbled back and Rose stared at her hand. How could she have done that? It was against the moral of her very being to punch _anyone_. Draco smiled and Pansy gaped.

"She hit me! Little writer girl hit me!" Pansy shrieked. Rose stiffened. All eyes were on her.

"Uh… I've gotta go. I'm so sorry, Pansy."

She started crying and fled from the Common Room. She ended up on the Quidditch Pitch once again. She was freezing, because she had no time to grab a coat or anything. She kicked off the ground, and flew around the field for a little while.

"Rose! Rose, please come down!" Draco yelled.

"No!"

"Rose, please?"

"No … Again!"

"Please?"

"I—I—No, I—fine!"

Rose flew down to the ground and stood in front of Draco, who put his arms around her waist. "Rose, you shouldn't feel bad." She looked at the ground and her bangs fell into her face.

"I feel like a horrible human being. It's against my moral code to hurt anyone, or anything, and I punched Pansy! I punched her! With my own hand! It's—I—she… Draco Malfoy! Why the Bloody Hell are you smiling?"

"Because you're… you are just so pretty." He beamed. She blushed.

She looked up and beamed. "R-really?"

"Of course…" And the sky opened up and it began to snow. "Um… here," Draco said, putting his coat around her.

"Um… thanks." She said, smiling and looking down again.

He smiled too. And then, he reached down, pushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her warmly on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"So? What happened next?" Hermione asked, grinning. She and Rose were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room on the Fred and George couch.

"Well, I… I hit her," Rose whispered. Hermione beamed.

"YES! It's finally time someone did her in!" Hermione cheered. Rose looked grim.

"No, no. I didn't want to hit her. Please don't tell anybody."

"I won't, I swear. So… after that?"

"I ran, and ended up on the Pitch. And then Draco showed up and… it started snowing. And then he gave me his coat, and… he…"

"Well?"

"He kissed me." Hermione grinned again.

"Finally!" She yelled. Rose shushed her. "And then?"

"And then he walked me back to the Common Room, and we said good night. And then I hit you with a pillow, and you said, 'Rose, if you do that again, I'll kill you.' So, then I went to bed, and you know the rest."

"Wow…" Hermione said. "So, Christmas is coming up next week. What're you going to get him?"

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Draco!"

"Oh! Um… I don't know yet. I was thinking about getting him a new broom, you know. But that's a lot of money. Not that I don't have it, but… maybe a book? I don't know, Hermione. What did you get Viktor in fourth year?"

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling. "Um… I think I wore my dress to the Yule Ball!" Rose laughed. "No, no. I gave him a coat." Rose smiled.

Her mind flashed to a story her Aunt Emily told her about her mom.

"_So, I was in the library yesterday…" Sarah Banks said, flipping her pixie cut beach blonde hair out of her baby blue eyes. She and her best friend Emily Masterson, with light green eyes and raven black hair, were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch in their fourth year. "And I was reading up on Potions. And I realized… that I am not very good at it." Emily laughed._

_ "Sarah, everyone knew that." Emily said, smiling._

_ "Well… let me pretend!" Sarah harrumphed. Emily laughed again and Lily Evans sat next to them. "Hi, Lily! So, where's James?"_

_ "Hm? Oh. Yes, he's on the phone with his cousin Lionel. He's a squib, unfortunately." Sarah shrugged and went back to her plate._

_ "Is he cute?" Emily asked._

_ "Kind of. He has… hair." Lily answered._

_ Emily laughed and said, "Do you know who's cute? Lucius Malfoy." Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Oh! So, Sarah—do you like him?"_

_ "Ew!" Sarah yelled, "Emily, get real!" Emily laughed and Sarah shoved her. Lucius Malfoy, hearing the terrible commotion… and his name, sauntered over to the Gryffindor table_

_ "Hello, ladies." Lucius charmed. Emily giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sarah… Banks, right?"_

_ "Yes." She replied. "And is there something I can do for you?"_

_ "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Hog's Head with me this weekend." Emily giggled._

_ "No thanks, Lucius." Sarah said, getting up and moving quickly for the door._

_ "Sarah!"_

"Rose? Rose, pay attention!"

"Hm? Oh sorry, Hermione! My mind slipped!"

"Yes, yes… so? What're you getting 'im?"

"Hm… Maybe I'll knit him a sweater… it works when Mrs. Weasley does it!"

"Honey, you're her children! Draco is your… boyfriend!"

"Oi… maybe…"

"Rose! Hermione!" Ron yelled. He plopped down in between them, and Harry sat on the chair by the fire.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "If you hadn't noticed, Rose and I were having a conversation."

"I noticed. I was just wondering what it was about!"

"We were talking about Christmas presents." Rose answered.

"Oh… well, I want a box of sweets, if anybody cares…" Ron said.

"Yes," Harry said. "Because the last box of sweets you ate as such a good idea."

Rose laughed and Ron said, "Oh… you're right." Hermione smiled.

"Well, we'll be going to Hogsmeade together to shop. And you two had better go shopping too. Because, Ron, last year you got me a chocolate frog _card!_" Hermione said. Ron stuck his tongue out and Harry and Rose laughed.

"So, I'm going to go now. I'll see you all at breakfast!" Rose said.

"Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose! And remember, I got him a coat! And no sweaters!"

"What's wrong with a sweater?" Ron asked.

"Never mind Ronald." Hermione sighed. Rose smiled and made her way down to the Great Hall and in for breakfast.

"Would you look at all this snow? It's beautiful Hermione!" Hermione laughed and threw a snowball at her friend. "Hey!"

"What?" Hermione said innocently. Rose hit her with a snowball as well. "Ow!" Rose snickered. "Oh, geez, Rose."

"What?" Rose asked. She was looking at a green sweater. "Wha—? No! For Ronald, or George, or Fred." Hermione smiled.

"Come on. Let's go into Honeydukes." Rose and Hermione darted for Honeyduke's, making it inside quickly.

"Uh—uh—hello!" Neville said, holding a box of sweets.

"Hello, Neville! Whose is that?" Rose asked.

"Uh… Luna's," he mumbled.

Rose grinned. "That's fantastic, Neville!" Rose said. "We're going to go shopping. Sorry to go. Good bye now!"

"Bye Rose!" He said. Rose and Hermione walked into the back of the shop.

"What do you think about this for Ronald?" Hermione asked, picking up a square, brown box of sweets.

"It's nice." Rose said dismissively. She was looking at a platter of Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"Hm. What're you getting Harry? I haven't thought of anything."

"I think I'm getting him new Quidditch supplies. Actually… His head is probably so clouded, being the Chosen One and everything. I may just get him a dream journal! I've kept one of those since the time I was nine."

"What a good idea! Maybe I'll get him Quidditch supplies." Hermione said.

"I'm going to get Neville a new remembrall," Rose whispered. "He forgot his old one at home.… Isn't that funny?" Rose smiled.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione whispered back.

"He might still be here!"

"Oh… well, a remembrall. That's a good idea. I was thinking a wand repair kit."

"And for Luna?"

"I was thinking the two of us could split the cost of that… interesting monsters book and packet?"

"_The book of magical creatures and where to find them and the monster monster's packet?_"

"Yes! That one! And Ginny?"

"A new shirt."

"Oh, that's funny… I was getting her a skirt!"

"Hm. Anyway, do you want me to check out with your gift for Ron? I already have what I need." She held up a heart-shaped box of sweets.

"Yes, yes. Here, take some sickles." Hermione put eight coins into her hand and Rose ran for the counter.

"'Ello! What can I do for ya?" The man at the counter asked. His name tag read Christofer and his long brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Um, just these two boxes of sweets, please."

"Want them wrapped?" He asked, arching his eyebrows slightly.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want your sweets wrapped?"

"Sure!"

"Okay… Please wrap them… uh…."

"Christofer!" he said, brightly.

"Christofer, of course." He walked out into the store and picked up the wrapping paper. Rose noticed one slight quirk. "Why… why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Hm? Oh! I never do. It's because I used to get athletes foot a lot so I wouldn't wear shoes and after it got better… I was just so used to not wearing shoes that… I just don't anymore!" Rose nodded. It was nice to ask and get an answer. She often never got answers.

"So, that'll be all?" Christofer asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Rose replied.

"Okay, that'll be eight sickles."

Rose dropped the eight coins onto the table and he put them in the register. "Thanks, Christofer."

"Sure thing! Bye!"

"Bye."

After her rather odd experience at Honeyduke's, Rose and Hermione finished shopping. "That was eventful." Rose commented.

"I agree." Hermione said. "So, what did you end up getting your… boyfriend?" Hermione grinned.

"Shut up," Rose said, hitting her on the shoulder. "And for your information, I got him this."

Rose pulled out her present to Draco. "Oh… Rose… that's gorgeous! In fact, that's a great gift! May I… may I touch it?" Hermione felt the silky cloth and Rose quickly put it away. "It's so soft! I can't believe it's a gift for Dra—"

"Shush! He very well may be somewhere around here, and I do not want him to know what I got him."

"Very well, very well… but if he doesn't like it… can I have it?"

"Hermione… it has the letters D.M. on it."

"So?" Hermione asked. Rose laughed and the two left Hogsmeade smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Rose were sitting in the library later that night. Rose was doing her DADA homework, and Draco was reading up on Potions.

"_To resist the Imperius Curse is to try to find a diamond in the rough. Although it is nearly impossible to do so, some people manage to work against the evil forces behind such a spell,"_ Rose wrote. "_One of the Unforgivable Curses, Imperius, when cast successfully, places the victim underneath the witch or wizard's complete control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

"_This unforgivable curse is the most unique of all three. When cast on a victim, this victim has pearly white eyes, distinct from others. An example of how highly dangerous this curse could be was exhorted last year, as Viktor Krum—" _she sighed and put down the pen.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"So," Draco said, "My friend is having a Christmas party tonight, and—"

"Is he a Slytherin?" Rose inquired.

"Well, uh—yes."

"Then I can't go! I'm not a Slytherin." Rose said.

"We could let you in! Come on, it'll be fun…"

"Well…" she said, biting her lip.

"Please?"

"Fine. But… who's this friend?"

"Blaise," he replied.

"Blaise." She repeated.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Well, if Blaise doesn't let me in…"

"Don't worry. I'll come pick you up and we'll go down to the Common Room together! It'll be fun, okay?"

"Well…"

"It'll be fine," he said. Rose shrugged. She was a little worried, going into a Slytherin party. Not that she would tell anyone that, of course.

"Draco?" Rose called. She was sitting in the middle of a hallway, against a wall. She heard footsteps coming around the corner.

"Nope," Ron said, sliding to sit next to her, "sorry."

"Eh." She said. Draco was only a few minutes late. She was in a white, long sleeved turtleneck sweater, and black jeans, just… waiting for her Prince to come. And she found that stupid.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Slytherin Christmas party," Rose said. "Hope he'll get me in."

"I think he will," Ron said, shrugging. "Hey, here he comes."

"Rose! … Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron beamed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Um… okay, Mal—Draco, let's get going. Bye Ron!"

"Bye," he said, smiling. Draco and Rose pulled around a hallway and a few flights of stairs.

"Draco, you have to be nicer to him," Rose said.

"I know, I know," he said, smiling when they made it to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Just… he's my best friend, that's all."

"I know. Dragon Eggs," Draco said. It opened and he said, "After you." He held out his hand, and she took it and climbed through. It was much… darker then she had expected. And there was a party going on here. There were people laughing and chattering, sure, but what about Rose wondered.

"Draco! You made it! And what a pretty date," Someone complimented. He had chocolate skin and short black hair.

"Um…" Rose said, unsurely, "thank you."

"You're not any less than welcome. My name is Blaise. And you are?"

"Rose," she said, shaking his cold hand. She shivered.

"Are—are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Fine," she said, faking a smile. She had a very bad feeling about tonight. No particular reason… It's just one of those things that set you off in your head. Like an alarm warning you of danger, or something. Pansy Parkinson sauntered up to them.

"Oh," she said, sweetly, "hello, Draco! How fancy seeing you here." She glared at Rose as she growled, "And who, exactly, is this?" Rose looked at her confused. Who was this girl?

"This is my date, Rose. Rose, this is Pansy." Rose smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said. Pansy slowly shook her hand, like a child taking disgusting medicine. She ripped her hand away and glared at Draco.

"And?" She asked. "Well?"

Draco snorted. "What do you want from me, Pansy? A formal title? She the Queen of Bloody Cows?" Pansy gaped at him, and before she had time to answer, Blaise stepped in between them.

"Whoa! Enough lovers' quarrels you two. How about a fire whiskey?"

"Please," Pansy said, putting a hand on her forehead dramatically. She looked like she had a deadly fever. "Blaise, I need one. This quarreling has put me to ends meet." Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise turned to Rose.

"And you?" He asked. Rose looked confused.

"We're… we're underage, Blaise." She looked to Draco out of the corner of her eyes, who looked at the ground.

"So?" Blaise asked.

"So… we have to abide by the law," Rose said. Blaise snorted and Pansy laughed.

"Ha! Itty bitty baby Wosey couldn't dwink an ounce of fiwe whiskey!" Pansy laughed.

She was getting mad. "Uh…" Rose said, smiling, "it's not that I can't, I just won't." She pulled on her sweater.

"I say you can't," Pansy smirked. Rose glared. And Draco must've known she was getting mad. Because the next thing out of his mouth was:

"Bugger off, Pansy." He said. Pansy gaped at him, and Rose smirked. Blaise stepped in between them and handed Pansy her fire whiskey.

"So… Pansy," Blaise said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Want to dance?" Pansy scoffed, but took his hand and went out onto the dance floor anyway.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problem," he said, shrugging.

"You know, you save me an awful lot." She said.

He shrugged again. "Eh. Want to dance?" Rose nodded.

"I… I guess." She took his hand and they went out to the dance floor. And Draco kept her laughing, and giggling, and smiling… but…

She still felt… this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea.

The night had gone on, and Rose and Draco were sitting on the Slytherin couch. All they had done was dance, and listen to Goyle go on about his trip to the Ministry over the summer.

"And then, and then the minister took me father into the office, and he—"

"—Oh, shut up, Goyle!" Pansy snapped. "Your father's an arse. And if he hasn't kicked the bloody Hell out of you yet, he's not doing a good job!"

"Pansy, go to 'Ell!"

"Ladies first!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Uh," Rose said. "I think I'll go now. Bye Draco. Thank you; it was a… a very nice time." She stood up and smiled to everyone.

"I'll walk you." Draco said.

"No, no," Rose said, waving her hand absently, "I'm okay."

"No, I'll—"

"Draco," Pansy said. She was quite drunk. "Leave her go. She doesn't want you to go, obviously! But… but we all want you here." She hiccupped and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Pansy, get off." Draco said. He jerked her off of his shoulder.

"What? So you can walk Wose hewe back to hew Gwyffindow Common Woom? I hate her! Why should I let you do that?" She smirked.

"Why should you hate me?" Rose asked.

"Listen, you filthy mudblood… No one wants you here."

Rose cocked her head and glared. "Don't call me that, you stupid cow."

"It's like I said, you ugly bint! No one wants you here."

"That's not true, you stupid sod."

"Wait… are—are you sure? Because I really thought no one cared about you, but… Oh my! I must've forgotten Prince Charming here. He doesn't want you here either, right?" She kissed him on the cheek. Rose glared so hard Pansy might as well have set on fire. "What? Oh… wait a minute; did I just—did I just kiss your boyfriend? Oh no! What're you going to do, Princess? Are you going to… kill me off in your silly little story, with your silly little quill?" Pansy laughed and turned to Blaise, and then back to Rose, smirking.

Rose stood still for a moment. And then, she punched her. Pansy stumbled back and Rose stared at her hand. How could she have done that? It was against the moral of her very being to punch _anyone_. Draco smiled and Pansy gaped.

"She hit me! Little writer girl hit me!" Pansy shrieked. Rose stiffened. All eyes were on her.

"Uh… I've gotta go. I'm so sorry, Pansy."

She started crying and fled from the Common Room. She ended up on the Quidditch Pitch once again. She was freezing, because she had no time to grab a coat or anything. She kicked off the ground, and flew around the field for a little while.

"Rose! Rose, please come down!" Draco yelled.

"No!"

"Rose, please?"

"No … Again!"

"Please?"

"I—I—No, I—fine!"

Rose flew down to the ground and stood in front of Draco, who put his arms around her waist. "Rose, you shouldn't feel bad." She looked at the ground and her bangs fell into her face.

"I feel like a horrible human being. It's against my moral code to hurt anyone, or anything, and I punched Pansy! I punched her! With my own hand! It's—I—she… Draco Malfoy! Why the Bloody Hell are you smiling?"

"Because you're… you are just so pretty." He beamed. She blushed.

She looked up and beamed. "R-really?"

"Of course…" And the sky opened up and it began to snow. "Um… here," Draco said, putting his coat around her.

"Um… thanks." She said, smiling and looking down again.

He smiled too. And then, he reached down, pushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her warmly on the lips.

"So? What happened next?" Hermione asked, grinning. She and Rose were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room on the Fred and George couch.

"Well, I… I hit her," Rose whispered. Hermione beamed.

"YES! It's finally time someone did her in!" Hermione cheered. Rose looked grim.

"No, no. I didn't want to hit her. Please don't tell anybody."

"I won't, I swear. So… after that?"

"I ran, and ended up on the Pitch. And then Draco showed up and… it started snowing. And then he gave me his coat, and… he…"

"Well?"

"He kissed me." Hermione grinned again.

"Finally!" She yelled. Rose shushed her. "And then?"

"And then he walked me back to the Common Room, and we said good night. And then I hit you with a pillow, and you said, 'Rose, if you do that again, I'll kill you.' So, then I went to bed, and you know the rest."

"Wow…" Hermione said. "So, Christmas is coming up next week. What're you going to get him?"

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Draco!"

"Oh! Um… I don't know yet. I was thinking about getting him a new broom, you know. But that's a lot of money. Not that I don't have it, but… maybe a book? I don't know, Hermione. What did you get Viktor in fourth year?"

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling. "Um… I think I wore my dress to the Yule Ball!" Rose laughed. "No, no. I gave him a coat." Rose smiled.

Her mind flashed to a story her Aunt Emily told her about her mom.

"_So, I was in the library yesterday…" Sarah Banks said, flipping her pixie cut beach blonde hair out of her baby blue eyes. She and her best friend Emily Masterson, with light green eyes and raven black hair, were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch in their fourth year. "And I was reading up on Potions. And I realized… that I am not very good at it." Emily laughed._

_ "Sarah, everyone knew that." Emily said, smiling._

_ "Well… let me pretend!" Sarah harrumphed. Emily laughed again and Lily Evans sat next to them. "Hi, Lily! So, where's James?"_

_ "Hm? Oh. Yes, he's on the phone with his cousin Lionel. He's a squib, unfortunately." Sarah shrugged and went back to her plate._

_ "Is he cute?" Emily asked._

_ "Kind of. He has… hair." Lily answered._

_ Emily laughed and said, "Do you know who's cute? Lucius Malfoy." Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Oh! So, Sarah—do you like him?"_

_ "Ew!" Sarah yelled, "Emily, get real!" Emily laughed and Sarah shoved her. Lucius Malfoy, hearing the terrible commotion… and his name, sauntered over to the Gryffindor table_

_ "Hello, ladies." Lucius charmed. Emily giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sarah… Banks, right?"_

_ "Yes." She replied. "And is there something I can do for you?"_

_ "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Hog's Head with me this weekend." Emily giggled._

_ "No thanks, Lucius." Sarah said, getting up and moving quickly for the door._

_ "Sarah!"_

"Rose? Rose, pay attention!"

"Hm? Oh sorry, Hermione! My mind slipped!"

"Yes, yes… so? What're you getting 'im?"

"Hm… Maybe I'll knit him a sweater… it works when Mrs. Weasley does it!"

"Honey, you're her children! Draco is your… boyfriend!"

"Oi… maybe…"

"Rose! Hermione!" Ron yelled. He plopped down in between them, and Harry sat on the chair by the fire.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "If you hadn't noticed, Rose and I were having a conversation."

"I noticed. I was just wondering what it was about!"

"We were talking about Christmas presents." Rose answered.

"Oh… well, I want a box of sweets, if anybody cares…" Ron said.

"Yes," Harry said. "Because the last box of sweets you ate as such a good idea."

Rose laughed and Ron said, "Oh… you're right." Hermione smiled.

"Well, we'll be going to Hogsmeade together to shop. And you two had better go shopping too. Because, Ron, last year you got me a chocolate frog _card!_" Hermione said. Ron stuck his tongue out and Harry and Rose laughed.

"So, I'm going to go now. I'll see you all at breakfast!" Rose said.

"Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose! And remember, I got him a coat! And no sweaters!"

"What's wrong with a sweater?" Ron asked.

"Never mind Ronald." Hermione sighed. Rose smiled and made her way down to the Great Hall and in for breakfast.

"Would you look at all this snow? It's beautiful Hermione!" Hermione laughed and threw a snowball at her friend. "Hey!"

"What?" Hermione said innocently. Rose hit her with a snowball as well. "Ow!" Rose snickered. "Oh, geez, Rose."

"What?" Rose asked. She was looking at a green sweater. "Wha—? No! For Ronald, or George, or Fred." Hermione smiled.

"Come on. Let's go into Honeydukes." Rose and Hermione darted for Honeyduke's, making it inside quickly.

"Uh—uh—hello!" Neville said, holding a box of sweets.

"Hello, Neville! Whose is that?" Rose asked.

"Uh… Luna's," he mumbled.

Rose grinned. "That's fantastic, Neville!" Rose said. "We're going to go shopping. Sorry to go. Good bye now!"

"Bye Rose!" He said. Rose and Hermione walked into the back of the shop.

"What do you think about this for Ronald?" Hermione asked, picking up a square, brown box of sweets.

"It's nice." Rose said dismissively. She was looking at a platter of Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"Hm. What're you getting Harry? I haven't thought of anything."

"I think I'm getting him new Quidditch supplies. Actually… His head is probably so clouded, being the Chosen One and everything. I may just get him a dream journal! I've kept one of those since the time I was nine."

"What a good idea! Maybe I'll get him Quidditch supplies." Hermione said.

"I'm going to get Neville a new remembrall," Rose whispered. "He forgot his old one at home.… Isn't that funny?" Rose smiled.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione whispered back.

"He might still be here!"

"Oh… well, a remembrall. That's a good idea. I was thinking a wand repair kit."

"And for Luna?"

"I was thinking the two of us could split the cost of that… interesting monsters book and packet?"

"_The book of magical creatures and where to find them and the monster monster's packet?_"

"Yes! That one! And Ginny?"

"A new shirt."

"Oh, that's funny… I was getting her a skirt!"

"Hm. Anyway, do you want me to check out with your gift for Ron? I already have what I need." She held up a heart-shaped box of sweets.

"Yes, yes. Here, take some sickles." Hermione put eight coins into her hand and Rose ran for the counter.

"'Ello! What can I do for ya?" The man at the counter asked. His name tag read Christofer and his long brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Um, just these two boxes of sweets, please."

"Want them wrapped?" He asked, arching his eyebrows slightly.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want your sweets wrapped?"

"Sure!"

"Okay… Please wrap them… uh…."

"Christofer!" he said, brightly.

"Christofer, of course." He walked out into the store and picked up the wrapping paper. Rose noticed one slight quirk. "Why… why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Hm? Oh! I never do. It's because I used to get athletes foot a lot so I wouldn't wear shoes and after it got better… I was just so used to not wearing shoes that… I just don't anymore!" Rose nodded. It was nice to ask and get an answer. She often never got answers.

"So, that'll be all?" Christofer asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Rose replied.

"Okay, that'll be eight sickles."

Rose dropped the eight coins onto the table and he put them in the register. "Thanks, Christofer."

"Sure thing! Bye!"

"Bye."

After her rather odd experience at Honeyduke's, Rose and Hermione finished shopping. "That was eventful." Rose commented.

"I agree." Hermione said. "So, what did you end up getting your… boyfriend?" Hermione grinned.

"Shut up," Rose said, hitting her on the shoulder. "And for your information, I got him this."

Rose pulled out her present to Draco. "Oh… Rose… that's gorgeous! In fact, that's a great gift! May I… may I touch it?" Hermione felt the silky cloth and Rose quickly put it away. "It's so soft! I can't believe it's a gift for Dra—"

"Shush! He very well may be somewhere around here, and I do not want him to know what I got him."

"Very well, very well… but if he doesn't like it… can I have it?"

"Hermione… it has the letters D.M. on it."

"So?" Hermione asked. Rose laughed and the two left Hogsmeade smiling.

"Morning, Harry!" Hermione grinned. She and Rose were coming down from their dorms for breakfast. It was Saturday, and they were leaving for Christmas a little bit later. Rose had a few presents in her hands, as did Hermione.

Harry muttered something ineligible and stalked away.

"Well good morning, sunshine…" Rose muttered.

"Thank you, someone to save me. He's been like this all morning. No idea what he's on about." Ron said. Rose and Hermione sighed.

"Come on, Hermione. I want to eat breakfast, and find Draco, Neville, and Luna before lunch." Rose said.

"No! You save me and then you leave me!" Ron yelled. Rose laughed, Hermione shrugged and they headed down to eat breakfast.

"Neville!" Rose was saying. She and Hermione were walking down a hallway, trying to find Luna, when they found Neville instead.

"Hey, Rose!" He said, cheerily.

"Hey," she said. "Happy Christmas!"

"Funny, I had something for you guys, too… I don't know where I put them though…"

"Lucky you have this," Rose said. She handed him her present, and Hermione did too.

"Wow, thanks, you guys!" He said. He wrapped them both in a giant hug.

"Neville… Neville… I can't breathe." Rose said. He let them both go.

"Sorry… sorry…" he mumbled, turning scarlet red.

"It's okay, Neville," Rose laughed.

"Yeah! Serious question, do you know where Luna's at?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes, she's down by the lake!"

"Thanks, Neville! G'bye!"

"Bye, Neville!"

"Bye Rose! Bye Hermione! You'll get your present's in the mail, okay?"

"Sure! Bye!" Hermione called cheerily. She and Rose took the last of their gifts and headed for the lake.

"Luna?" Rose called.

"Luna?" Hermione echoed. Luna was walking through the knee-deep murky lake water. "Luna… what're you doing?"

"Looking for mer-people," Luna explained. "I was looking to see if I could sketch one. And I did!" Luna showed Rose and Hermione her sketch. It was a beautiful woman with long red hair and a bright green tale. She had a blue belly top on and sparkling blue eyes.

"You're a wonderful sketcher," Rose commented.

"You are," Hermione agreed.

"Thank you! So you wanted me?"

"Oh, yes," Rose said. "We split on a present for you, sorry… but, uh… Happy Christmas, Luna!" They gave her _The book of magical creatures and where to find them and the monster monster's packet._

"Oh, thank you so much! I've been meaning to get this for ages!" Luna grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, wait, Rose… Hermione… I mailed yours…" Luna said apologetically.

"No problem," Rose said, "we'll see it when we do."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"Well, we have to go. Bye, Luna!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, Luna!"

"Bye Hermione!" Rose and Hermione walked off and Rose checked her watch.

"Whoops. Looks like we'll have to take a lunch break before I can get to Draco."

"Look… there he is." Hermione whispered. She and Rose were peering around a corner into a long hallway that led to DADA and Charms. Draco and Professor Snape were speaking together. "Go! Now!"

"I can't," Rose hissed. "He's talking to a professor!"

"Wait… wait, he's leaving. He's… he's leaving. Go! Go talk to him!"

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

"No! I can't, because…" Hermione made a kissing face. Rose rolled her eyes. She breathed in slowly. She was confident, she was nice, and… yeah. She strutted up to Draco, gift in hand.

"Rose," Draco said, grinning.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. She _was _confident, and now… not so much.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked, changing his stance slightly.

"Uh… uh… yeah, yeah." She fumbled with the gift and handed it to him. "Um… Happy Christmas." He opened it and smiled.

"It's… it's amazing," he said. He lifted the silky, green and silver scarf out of its box. On the end of either side the initials D.M. sewn into them in blue. He wrapped it around his neck and kissed her softly on the lips. "And you're amazing too."

"Oh…" Rose said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I have your present, too, actually." He said. He pulled out a box as well. "Here it is." Rose opened the tiny box to reveal a jade necklace.

"It's beautiful…" Rose breathed.

"You're beautiful." Draco said. Rose blushed again.

"Um… could you help me put this on?" Rose asked. Draco put her necklace around her neck and she smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He said. She smiled and walked back around the corner.

"So?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"I did it, but… I feel like I can't breathe," Rose beamed. Hermione squealed. "Come on, Hermione. We have to go pack." Hermione and Rose made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So?" Ron asked as they re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We got everyone," Rose said.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled, "especially Rose." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What Hermione means is, had to walk a little farther to get to one person on my list." Rose explained. Ron shrugged and Hermione giggled again. "Oh Hermione… Well, come on, let's get packing. We have a train to catch."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Rose were playing a game on the way back to King's Cross. It was a Muggle game, and Ron, for one, wasn't quite sure how to play. "So… you have a bunch of these cards. And… you have a bunch of these cards, and… I'm confused."

"Really? Cause you're not showing it at all," Rose said, smiling. Hermione and Harry laughed and Rose said, "Well, Ron, here's how you play. Shall we play in teams instead?"

Hermione nodded and she put her cards in the deck and moved next to Harry. "Ready, Harry?"

"Sure."

Rose did the same and moved next to Ron. "Okay, so, you have two of these. They're called Kings. Ask Harry if he has any Kings. If he does, he'll give them to you. If not, he'll say, 'Go fish.' This is the card deck.

"Then you'll pull a card from the deck. And if you get a King, you'll go again, and ask for… a Jack. And if he gives one to you, it's the end of your turn. And then you fish, and since you probably won't get a Jack, it'll be the end of your turn, okay? I'll help you."

"Oh… okay." Ron said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Harry… do you have any… Kings?" Harry handed him a couple of cards.

"That's good!" Rose cried. "Okay, it's Harry's turn."

"Ron, do you have any Queens?" Ron looked confusedly at Rose.

"The one's with the Q's," Rose said. Ron formed his lips into the shape of an O and gave Harry three Queens. Harry put four cards face down onto the floor.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Once you get four of a kind—four Queens, four Kings, four eights, et cetera—you put them down." Ron nodded and the game continued.

"So, I just have one question," Ron said.

"Anything," Rose replied.

"Why don't these cards move?"

Rose and Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head, but laughed too. "What? It's a legit question!" Rose shook her head.

"They're Muggle cards, Ronald. They don't move." Rose explained.

"Oh. Then why don't they invent them to move? Without them moving, it seems kind of silly, doesn't it?" Rose smiled

"Yes, Ron," she said. "I think it is quite silly."


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and Rose were sitting in the library later that night. Rose was doing her DADA homework, and Draco was reading up on Potions.

"_To resist the Imperius Curse is to try to find a diamond in the rough. Although it is nearly impossible to do so, some people manage to work against the evil forces behind such a spell,"_ Rose wrote. "_One of the Unforgivable Curses, Imperius, when cast successfully, places the victim underneath the witch or wizard's complete control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

"_This unforgivable curse is the most unique of all three. When cast on a victim, this victim has pearly white eyes, distinct from others. An example of how highly dangerous this curse could be was exhorted last year, as Viktor Krum—" _she sighed and put down the pen.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"So," Draco said, "My friend is having a Christmas party tonight, and—"

"Is he a Slytherin?" Rose inquired.

"Well, uh—yes."

"Then I can't go! I'm not a Slytherin." Rose said.

"We could let you in! Come on, it'll be fun…"

"Well…" she said, biting her lip.

"Please?"

"Fine. But… who's this friend?"

"Blaise," he replied.

"Blaise." She repeated.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Well, if Blaise doesn't let me in…"

"Don't worry. I'll come pick you up and we'll go down to the Common Room together! It'll be fun, okay?"

"Well…"

"It'll be fine," he said. Rose shrugged. She was a little worried, going into a Slytherin party. Not that she would tell anyone that, of course.

"Draco?" Rose called. She was sitting in the middle of a hallway, against a wall. She heard footsteps coming around the corner.

"Nope," Ron said, sliding to sit next to her, "sorry."

"Eh." She said. Draco was only a few minutes late. She was in a white, long sleeved turtleneck sweater, and black jeans, just… waiting for her Prince to come. And she found that stupid.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Slytherin Christmas party," Rose said. "Hope he'll get me in."

"I think he will," Ron said, shrugging. "Hey, here he comes."

"Rose! … Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron beamed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Um… okay, Mal—Draco, let's get going. Bye Ron!"

"Bye," he said, smiling. Draco and Rose pulled around a hallway and a few flights of stairs.

"Draco, you have to be nicer to him," Rose said.

"I know, I know," he said, smiling when they made it to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Just… he's my best friend, that's all."

"I know. Dragon Eggs," Draco said. It opened and he said, "After you." He held out his hand, and she took it and climbed through. It was much… darker then she had expected. And there was a party going on here. There were people laughing and chattering, sure, but what about Rose wondered.

"Draco! You made it! And what a pretty date," Someone complimented. He had chocolate skin and short black hair.

"Um…" Rose said, unsurely, "thank you."

"You're not any less than welcome. My name is Blaise. And you are?"

"Rose," she said, shaking his cold hand. She shivered.

"Are—are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Fine," she said, faking a smile. She had a very bad feeling about tonight. No particular reason… It's just one of those things that set you off in your head. Like an alarm warning you of danger, or something. Pansy Parkinson sauntered up to them.

"Oh," she said, sweetly, "hello, Draco! How fancy seeing you here." She glared at Rose as she growled, "And who, exactly, is this?" Rose looked at her confused. Who was this girl?

"This is my date, Rose. Rose, this is Pansy." Rose smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said. Pansy slowly shook her hand, like a child taking disgusting medicine. She ripped her hand away and glared at Draco.

"And?" She asked. "Well?"

Draco snorted. "What do you want from me, Pansy? A formal title? She the Queen of Bloody Cows?" Pansy gaped at him, and before she had time to answer, Blaise stepped in between them.

"Whoa! Enough lovers' quarrels you two. How about a fire whiskey?"

"Please," Pansy said, putting a hand on her forehead dramatically. She looked like she had a deadly fever. "Blaise, I need one. This quarreling has put me to ends meet." Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise turned to Rose.

"And you?" He asked. Rose looked confused.

"We're… we're underage, Blaise." She looked to Draco out of the corner of her eyes, who looked at the ground.

"So?" Blaise asked.

"So… we have to abide by the law," Rose said. Blaise snorted and Pansy laughed.

"Ha! Itty bitty baby Wosey couldn't dwink an ounce of fiwe whiskey!" Pansy laughed.

She was getting mad. "Uh…" Rose said, smiling, "it's not that I can't, I just won't." She pulled on her sweater.

"I say you can't," Pansy smirked. Rose glared. And Draco must've known she was getting mad. Because the next thing out of his mouth was:

"Bugger off, Pansy." He said. Pansy gaped at him, and Rose smirked. Blaise stepped in between them and handed Pansy her fire whiskey.

"So… Pansy," Blaise said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Want to dance?" Pansy scoffed, but took his hand and went out onto the dance floor anyway.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problem," he said, shrugging.

"You know, you save me an awful lot." She said.

He shrugged again. "Eh. Want to dance?" Rose nodded.

"I… I guess." She took his hand and they went out to the dance floor. And Draco kept her laughing, and giggling, and smiling… but…

She still felt… this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea.

The night had gone on, and Rose and Draco were sitting on the Slytherin couch. All they had done was dance, and listen to Goyle go on about his trip to the Ministry over the summer.

"And then, and then the minister took me father into the office, and he—"

"—Oh, shut up, Goyle!" Pansy snapped. "Your father's an arse. And if he hasn't kicked the bloody Hell out of you yet, he's not doing a good job!"

"Pansy, go to 'Ell!"

"Ladies first!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Uh," Rose said. "I think I'll go now. Bye Draco. Thank you; it was a… a very nice time." She stood up and smiled to everyone.

"I'll walk you." Draco said.

"No, no," Rose said, waving her hand absently, "I'm okay."

"No, I'll—"

"Draco," Pansy said. She was quite drunk. "Leave her go. She doesn't want you to go, obviously! But… but we all want you here." She hiccupped and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Pansy, get off." Draco said. He jerked her off of his shoulder.

"What? So you can walk Wose hewe back to hew Gwyffindow Common Woom? I hate her! Why should I let you do that?" She smirked.

"Why should you hate me?" Rose asked.

"Listen, you filthy mudblood… No one wants you here."

Rose cocked her head and glared. "Don't call me that, you stupid cow."

"It's like I said, you ugly bint! No one wants you here."

"That's not true, you stupid sod."

"Wait… are—are you sure? Because I really thought no one cared about you, but… Oh my! I must've forgotten Prince Charming here. He doesn't want you here either, right?" She kissed him on the cheek. Rose glared so hard Pansy might as well have set on fire. "What? Oh… wait a minute; did I just—did I just kiss your boyfriend? Oh no! What're you going to do, Princess? Are you going to… kill me off in your silly little story, with your silly little quill?" Pansy laughed and turned to Blaise, and then back to Rose, smirking.

Rose stood still for a moment. And then, she punched her. Pansy stumbled back and Rose stared at her hand. How could she have done that? It was against the moral of her very being to punch _anyone_. Draco smiled and Pansy gaped.

"She hit me! Little writer girl hit me!" Pansy shrieked. Rose stiffened. All eyes were on her.

"Uh… I've gotta go. I'm so sorry, Pansy."

She started crying and fled from the Common Room. She ended up on the Quidditch Pitch once again. She was freezing, because she had no time to grab a coat or anything. She kicked off the ground, and flew around the field for a little while.

"Rose! Rose, please come down!" Draco yelled.

"No!"

"Rose, please?"

"No … Again!"

"Please?"

"I—I—No, I—fine!"

Rose flew down to the ground and stood in front of Draco, who put his arms around her waist. "Rose, you shouldn't feel bad." She looked at the ground and her bangs fell into her face.

"I feel like a horrible human being. It's against my moral code to hurt anyone, or anything, and I punched Pansy! I punched her! With my own hand! It's—I—she… Draco Malfoy! Why the Bloody Hell are you smiling?"

"Because you're… you are just so pretty." He beamed. She blushed.

She looked up and beamed. "R-really?"

"Of course…" And the sky opened up and it began to snow. "Um… here," Draco said, putting his coat around her.

"Um… thanks." She said, smiling and looking down again.

He smiled too. And then, he reached down, pushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her warmly on the lips.

"So? What happened next?" Hermione asked, grinning. She and Rose were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room on the Fred and George couch.

"Well, I… I hit her," Rose whispered. Hermione beamed.

"YES! It's finally time someone did her in!" Hermione cheered. Rose looked grim.

"No, no. I didn't want to hit her. Please don't tell anybody."

"I won't, I swear. So… after that?"

"I ran, and ended up on the Pitch. And then Draco showed up and… it started snowing. And then he gave me his coat, and… he…"

"Well?"

"He kissed me." Hermione grinned again.

"Finally!" She yelled. Rose shushed her. "And then?"

"And then he walked me back to the Common Room, and we said good night. And then I hit you with a pillow, and you said, 'Rose, if you do that again, I'll kill you.' So, then I went to bed, and you know the rest."

"Wow…" Hermione said. "So, Christmas is coming up next week. What're you going to get him?"

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Draco!"

"Oh! Um… I don't know yet. I was thinking about getting him a new broom, you know. But that's a lot of money. Not that I don't have it, but… maybe a book? I don't know, Hermione. What did you get Viktor in fourth year?"

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling. "Um… I think I wore my dress to the Yule Ball!" Rose laughed. "No, no. I gave him a coat." Rose smiled.

Her mind flashed to a story her Aunt Emily told her about her mom.

"_So, I was in the library yesterday…" Sarah Banks said, flipping her pixie cut beach blonde hair out of her baby blue eyes. She and her best friend Emily Masterson, with light green eyes and raven black hair, were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch in their fourth year. "And I was reading up on Potions. And I realized… that I am not very good at it." Emily laughed._

_ "Sarah, everyone knew that." Emily said, smiling._

_ "Well… let me pretend!" Sarah harrumphed. Emily laughed again and Lily Evans sat next to them. "Hi, Lily! So, where's James?"_

_ "Hm? Oh. Yes, he's on the phone with his cousin Lionel. He's a squib, unfortunately." Sarah shrugged and went back to her plate._

_ "Is he cute?" Emily asked._

_ "Kind of. He has… hair." Lily answered._

_ Emily laughed and said, "Do you know who's cute? Lucius Malfoy." Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Oh! So, Sarah—do you like him?"_

_ "Ew!" Sarah yelled, "Emily, get real!" Emily laughed and Sarah shoved her. Lucius Malfoy, hearing the terrible commotion… and his name, sauntered over to the Gryffindor table_

_ "Hello, ladies." Lucius charmed. Emily giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sarah… Banks, right?"_

_ "Yes." She replied. "And is there something I can do for you?"_

_ "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Hog's Head with me this weekend." Emily giggled._

_ "No thanks, Lucius." Sarah said, getting up and moving quickly for the door._

_ "Sarah!"_

"Rose? Rose, pay attention!"

"Hm? Oh sorry, Hermione! My mind slipped!"

"Yes, yes… so? What're you getting 'im?"

"Hm… Maybe I'll knit him a sweater… it works when Mrs. Weasley does it!"

"Honey, you're her children! Draco is your… boyfriend!"

"Oi… maybe…"

"Rose! Hermione!" Ron yelled. He plopped down in between them, and Harry sat on the chair by the fire.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "If you hadn't noticed, Rose and I were having a conversation."

"I noticed. I was just wondering what it was about!"

"We were talking about Christmas presents." Rose answered.

"Oh… well, I want a box of sweets, if anybody cares…" Ron said.

"Yes," Harry said. "Because the last box of sweets you ate as such a good idea."

Rose laughed and Ron said, "Oh… you're right." Hermione smiled.

"Well, we'll be going to Hogsmeade together to shop. And you two had better go shopping too. Because, Ron, last year you got me a chocolate frog _card!_" Hermione said. Ron stuck his tongue out and Harry and Rose laughed.

"So, I'm going to go now. I'll see you all at breakfast!" Rose said.

"Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose!"

"Bye Rose! And remember, I got him a coat! And no sweaters!"

"What's wrong with a sweater?" Ron asked.

"Never mind Ronald." Hermione sighed. Rose smiled and made her way down to the Great Hall and in for breakfast.

"Would you look at all this snow? It's beautiful Hermione!" Hermione laughed and threw a snowball at her friend. "Hey!"

"What?" Hermione said innocently. Rose hit her with a snowball as well. "Ow!" Rose snickered. "Oh, geez, Rose."

"What?" Rose asked. She was looking at a green sweater. "Wha—? No! For Ronald, or George, or Fred." Hermione smiled.

"Come on. Let's go into Honeydukes." Rose and Hermione darted for Honeyduke's, making it inside quickly.

"Uh—uh—hello!" Neville said, holding a box of sweets.

"Hello, Neville! Whose is that?" Rose asked.

"Uh… Luna's," he mumbled.

Rose grinned. "That's fantastic, Neville!" Rose said. "We're going to go shopping. Sorry to go. Good bye now!"

"Bye Rose!" He said. Rose and Hermione walked into the back of the shop.

"What do you think about this for Ronald?" Hermione asked, picking up a square, brown box of sweets.

"It's nice." Rose said dismissively. She was looking at a platter of Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"Hm. What're you getting Harry? I haven't thought of anything."

"I think I'm getting him new Quidditch supplies. Actually… His head is probably so clouded, being the Chosen One and everything. I may just get him a dream journal! I've kept one of those since the time I was nine."

"What a good idea! Maybe I'll get him Quidditch supplies." Hermione said.

"I'm going to get Neville a new remembrall," Rose whispered. "He forgot his old one at home.… Isn't that funny?" Rose smiled.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione whispered back.

"He might still be here!"

"Oh… well, a remembrall. That's a good idea. I was thinking a wand repair kit."

"And for Luna?"

"I was thinking the two of us could split the cost of that… interesting monsters book and packet?"

"_The book of magical creatures and where to find them and the monster monster's packet?_"

"Yes! That one! And Ginny?"

"A new shirt."

"Oh, that's funny… I was getting her a skirt!"

"Hm. Anyway, do you want me to check out with your gift for Ron? I already have what I need." She held up a heart-shaped box of sweets.

"Yes, yes. Here, take some sickles." Hermione put eight coins into her hand and Rose ran for the counter.

"'Ello! What can I do for ya?" The man at the counter asked. His name tag read Christofer and his long brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Um, just these two boxes of sweets, please."

"Want them wrapped?" He asked, arching his eyebrows slightly.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want your sweets wrapped?"

"Sure!"

"Okay… Please wrap them… uh…."

"Christofer!" he said, brightly.

"Christofer, of course." He walked out into the store and picked up the wrapping paper. Rose noticed one slight quirk. "Why… why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Hm? Oh! I never do. It's because I used to get athletes foot a lot so I wouldn't wear shoes and after it got better… I was just so used to not wearing shoes that… I just don't anymore!" Rose nodded. It was nice to ask and get an answer. She often never got answers.

"So, that'll be all?" Christofer asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Rose replied.

"Okay, that'll be eight sickles."

Rose dropped the eight coins onto the table and he put them in the register. "Thanks, Christofer."

"Sure thing! Bye!"

"Bye."

After her rather odd experience at Honeyduke's, Rose and Hermione finished shopping. "That was eventful." Rose commented.

"I agree." Hermione said. "So, what did you end up getting your… boyfriend?" Hermione grinned.

"Shut up," Rose said, hitting her on the shoulder. "And for your information, I got him this."

Rose pulled out her present to Draco. "Oh… Rose… that's gorgeous! In fact, that's a great gift! May I… may I touch it?" Hermione felt the silky cloth and Rose quickly put it away. "It's so soft! I can't believe it's a gift for Dra—"

"Shush! He very well may be somewhere around here, and I do not want him to know what I got him."

"Very well, very well… but if he doesn't like it… can I have it?"

"Hermione… it has the letters D.M. on it."

"So?" Hermione asked. Rose laughed and the two left Hogsmeade smiling.

"Morning, Harry!" Hermione grinned. She and Rose were coming down from their dorms for breakfast. It was Saturday, and they were leaving for Christmas a little bit later. Rose had a few presents in her hands, as did Hermione.

Harry muttered something ineligible and stalked away.

"Well good morning, sunshine…" Rose muttered.

"Thank you, someone to save me. He's been like this all morning. No idea what he's on about." Ron said. Rose and Hermione sighed.

"Come on, Hermione. I want to eat breakfast, and find Draco, Neville, and Luna before lunch." Rose said.

"No! You save me and then you leave me!" Ron yelled. Rose laughed, Hermione shrugged and they headed down to eat breakfast.

"Neville!" Rose was saying. She and Hermione were walking down a hallway, trying to find Luna, when they found Neville instead.

"Hey, Rose!" He said, cheerily.

"Hey," she said. "Happy Christmas!"

"Funny, I had something for you guys, too… I don't know where I put them though…"

"Lucky you have this," Rose said. She handed him her present, and Hermione did too.

"Wow, thanks, you guys!" He said. He wrapped them both in a giant hug.

"Neville… Neville… I can't breathe." Rose said. He let them both go.

"Sorry… sorry…" he mumbled, turning scarlet red.

"It's okay, Neville," Rose laughed.

"Yeah! Serious question, do you know where Luna's at?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes, she's down by the lake!"

"Thanks, Neville! G'bye!"

"Bye, Neville!"

"Bye Rose! Bye Hermione! You'll get your present's in the mail, okay?"

"Sure! Bye!" Hermione called cheerily. She and Rose took the last of their gifts and headed for the lake.

"Luna?" Rose called.

"Luna?" Hermione echoed. Luna was walking through the knee-deep murky lake water. "Luna… what're you doing?"

"Looking for mer-people," Luna explained. "I was looking to see if I could sketch one. And I did!" Luna showed Rose and Hermione her sketch. It was a beautiful woman with long red hair and a bright green tale. She had a blue belly top on and sparkling blue eyes.

"You're a wonderful sketcher," Rose commented.

"You are," Hermione agreed.

"Thank you! So you wanted me?"

"Oh, yes," Rose said. "We split on a present for you, sorry… but, uh… Happy Christmas, Luna!" They gave her _The book of magical creatures and where to find them and the monster monster's packet._

"Oh, thank you so much! I've been meaning to get this for ages!" Luna grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, wait, Rose… Hermione… I mailed yours…" Luna said apologetically.

"No problem," Rose said, "we'll see it when we do."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"Well, we have to go. Bye, Luna!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, Luna!"

"Bye Hermione!" Rose and Hermione walked off and Rose checked her watch.

"Whoops. Looks like we'll have to take a lunch break before I can get to Draco."

"Look… there he is." Hermione whispered. She and Rose were peering around a corner into a long hallway that led to DADA and Charms. Draco and Professor Snape were speaking together. "Go! Now!"

"I can't," Rose hissed. "He's talking to a professor!"

"Wait… wait, he's leaving. He's… he's leaving. Go! Go talk to him!"

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

"No! I can't, because…" Hermione made a kissing face. Rose rolled her eyes. She breathed in slowly. She was confident, she was nice, and… yeah. She strutted up to Draco, gift in hand.

"Rose," Draco said, grinning.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. She _was _confident, and now… not so much.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked, changing his stance slightly.

"Uh… uh… yeah, yeah." She fumbled with the gift and handed it to him. "Um… Happy Christmas." He opened it and smiled.

"It's… it's amazing," he said. He lifted the silky, green and silver scarf out of its box. On the end of either side the initials D.M. sewn into them in blue. He wrapped it around his neck and kissed her softly on the lips. "And you're amazing too."

"Oh…" Rose said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I have your present, too, actually." He said. He pulled out a box as well. "Here it is." Rose opened the tiny box to reveal a jade necklace.

"It's beautiful…" Rose breathed.

"You're beautiful." Draco said. Rose blushed again.

"Um… could you help me put this on?" Rose asked. Draco put her necklace around her neck and she smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He said. She smiled and walked back around the corner.

"So?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"I did it, but… I feel like I can't breathe," Rose beamed. Hermione squealed. "Come on, Hermione. We have to go pack." Hermione and Rose made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So?" Ron asked as they re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We got everyone," Rose said.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled, "especially Rose." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What Hermione means is, had to walk a little farther to get to one person on my list." Rose explained. Ron shrugged and Hermione giggled again. "Oh Hermione… Well, come on, let's get packing. We have a train to catch."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Rose were playing a game on the way back to King's Cross. It was a Muggle game, and Ron, for one, wasn't quite sure how to play. "So… you have a bunch of these cards. And… you have a bunch of these cards, and… I'm confused."

"Really? Cause you're not showing it at all," Rose said, smiling. Hermione and Harry laughed and Rose said, "Well, Ron, here's how you play. Shall we play in teams instead?"

Hermione nodded and she put her cards in the deck and moved next to Harry. "Ready, Harry?"

"Sure."

Rose did the same and moved next to Ron. "Okay, so, you have two of these. They're called Kings. Ask Harry if he has any Kings. If he does, he'll give them to you. If not, he'll say, 'Go fish.' This is the card deck.

"Then you'll pull a card from the deck. And if you get a King, you'll go again, and ask for… a Jack. And if he gives one to you, it's the end of your turn. And then you fish, and since you probably won't get a Jack, it'll be the end of your turn, okay? I'll help you."

"Oh… okay." Ron said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Harry… do you have any… Kings?" Harry handed him a couple of cards.

"That's good!" Rose cried. "Okay, it's Harry's turn."

"Ron, do you have any Queens?" Ron looked confusedly at Rose.

"The one's with the Q's," Rose said. Ron formed his lips into the shape of an O and gave Harry three Queens. Harry put four cards face down onto the floor.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Once you get four of a kind—four Queens, four Kings, four eights, et cetera—you put them down." Ron nodded and the game continued.

"So, I just have one question," Ron said.

"Anything," Rose replied.

"Why don't these cards move?"

Rose and Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head, but laughed too. "What? It's a legit question!" Rose shook her head.

"They're Muggle cards, Ronald. They don't move." Rose explained.

"Oh. Then why don't they invent them to move? Without them moving, it seems kind of silly, doesn't it?" Rose smiled

"Yes, Ron," she said. "I think it is quite silly."

"Welcome home, welcome home!" Mrs. Weasley cried cheerily as Rose, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came through the door. "Rose, Hermione, you're as lovely as ever! Ginny, take the girls up to your room. Harry, you need to put on some weight! Ron, take up the entire luggage for me, will you dear?"

"Did someone say Rose?" Fred asked.

"Rose!" George said.

"Fred! George!" Rose cried. "I haven't seen you two in months!" Fred and George embraced her in a hug. "Okay. I've said this a lot. I can't breathe." They let go of her, grinning.

"Sorry," George said apologetically.

"Yeah, we were a little excited." Fred said, as apologetic as his brother.

"Yeah, well… it's okay. Come on, Gin, Hermione." Rose, Hermione, and Ginny set off, each taking their own luggage—despite Mrs. Weasley's protests—up to Ginny's room. "Okay… so Ginny. How's Dean?" Rose asked.

"How should I know?" Ginny asked glumly. "We broke up this morning." Rose and Hermione gaped at each other.

"Wait, who broke up with whom?" Hermione asked.

"Does it matter?" Ginny groaned. She rolled over onto her back and put a pillow over her face.

"Dean," Rose mouthed to Hermione. Hermione nodded and they both sat on either side of Ginny. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"He's a flat-headed git," Hermione commented.

"He was cheating on me with stupid Parvati Patil!"

Rose gasped and cried, "She's a cow and he's a sod!"

"Not that I don't know that," snapped Ginny. Rose looked offended. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… I thought I'd found _it._ But obviously, I don't know what _it_ is."

"I think you do," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You know who and what _it_ is!" Rose cried.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Ginny cried back.

"Harry!" Rose answered. Ginny looked confused.

"Harry?"

"Harry! You're in love with Harry, you always have in. Despite what Corner or Thomas say," Rose said, crossing her arms defensively.

"I—I don't know…"

"Ginny," Rose started. "As a romance writer, your friend, and a girl with a boyfriend, you're in total love." Hermione nodded.

"I agree. You _love_ him." Hermione said. She made another kissing face and Rose laughed. Ginny pulled another pillow over her face and groaned again.

"Come on, Hermione," Rose laughed again. "Let's leave our beloved Ginevra alone." Rose and Hermione rushed down the stairs, giggling and shaking their heads. They came into the kitchen where Harry was, mulling over a newspaper clipping.

"What're you on about?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. Rose laughed.

"Never mind. So, did you hear? Ginny and Dean broke up," Hermione said. Harry stiffened a little bit.

"Oh… well, that's a shame." Harry said, lightly.

"A shame indeed," said Rose, smirking.

"What's a shame?" Ron asked, entering the kitchen. Rose, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other carefully. "What?"

"Uh… nothing. We just heard that the Chudley Cannons were losing their best player," Rose lied. Ron sighed. "It could be a rumor. I mean, I only heard it from Seamus, and he's a big Irish man…"

"No, no, it's probably not. I mean, I knew Gander was leaving at some point, but I thought it would be in at least a year." Ron grumbled. He left to go put logs in the Weasley's fireplace.

"Wow. That was close," Hermione whispered.

"He shouldn't know from us," Rose said.

"I know."

"If he finds out, poor Ginny. Ron warned her that he would break her heart, and they'll just hold this over her." Rose said.

"Poor Ginny? Poor Dean! They'll break Dean's neck," pointed out Hermione.

"Git deserves it," said Harry, getting up and going outside. Rose smirked and shook her head. They were both completely in love.

Rose, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were having an epic snowball fight. "Take this!" Ginny yelled, throwing a snowball at Ron. Ron looked offended. "What? It's a snowball fight. Chill."

"She's right! Like this!" Rose chucked one at Fred's head.

"Hey! Oh, you're gonna get it!" Fred chucked one at Rose, but missed anyway."Damn…" Fred said. Without a single word, the snowball came zooming back and hit Rose in the back of the head.

"Ow! Dude!"

"What? No one ever said no magic," Fred said innocently.

"From now on," Hermione said, "no magic!"

"Yes Hermione…" everyone said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Good. Now… SNOWBALL FIGHT RESUMES!" Everyone threw snowballs at the same time. Rose was pelted with so many snowballs she couldn't see who it was.

"Alright," Rose said, "I think we need to be more organized. I can't see whose who with all the snow."

"How about teams?" Ron asked. Everyone agreed. "Teams of two, or three?"

"Two!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Okay. So we can assume Fred and George are on the same team." Rose said. They grinned. "I say three."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Ronald? Ginny?"

"Three," Ginny said instantly.

"Two," Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Well… seems as if we have a tie," Hermione said, stepping forward.

"Agreed," Ron said, standing directly in front of her.

"Whoa…" Rose whispered into Fred's ear. "This is scary."

"I know," he whispered back. "It's weird. It's like they're about to have a standoff."

"I can't wait to see this unfold," George smirked.

"Okay. Well, we'll have to decide then." Hermione said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Uh… I know! How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Rose asked. Ron, Fred, and George looked at her oddly. "What?"

"What… what's that? Ron asked.

"Uh… we'll have to explain it." Hermione said. Hermione, Ginny, and Rose went into a long, thoroughly detailed explanation of how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Whoa." Ron said, putting a gloved hand to the back of his head.

"It's not that hard. Here, Hermione and I'll play." Rose and Hermione played rock paper scissors, ending up with teams of two. Rose and Ron were one team, then Hermione and Ginny, then Fred and George. "Ready?" Rose asked Ron.

"As I'll ever be. Ready…. Go!" Ron yelled. The snow balls flew ruthlessly in every direction. Everyone was yelling, and laughing, and calling each other names. By the time they had finished, Rose was laughing so hard her and Ron's fort almost fell over twice.

"Jeez! Alright, guess we have to stop before Rose has a heart attack," Fred teased. Rose was slumped against their fort, still laughing harshly.

"No, I'm okay! … Actually, maybe we should go inside for some hot chocolate," Rose suggested. Ron, Fred and George raced each other into the house, while Rose, Hermione and Ginny walked behind them slowly. "The snow is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe we should make a snowman later," Hermione suggested.

"What're we? Twelve?" Ginny asked, laughing. Rose ad Hermione looked at each other knowingly. Ginny grinned and looked back and forth between them. "Are we seriously going to do this guys?"

"I'll get the carrots if you get the coal," Rose suggested.

"You're on!" Hermione yelled. The two started running like hens in a fox's den.

"Wait… what am I supposed to get?" Ginny called after them.

"Get buttons!"

"And clothes!"

"Oh… kay." Ginny said.

"Hurry! The first one out here gets the less work," Hermione yelled. Rose nodded and raced a little faster. Actually,

The might as well be twelve.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose was sitting on the couch in the Weasley's house. (_The house was empty, because the Weasley's and Hermione—to maintain Ron from giving people chocolate frog cards again—had gone to Diagon Alley to shop for Christmas. Rose was going to go, to see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but she didn't want to sidetrack anyone.) _She was looking at a scrap book her Aunt Emily had given her for her twelfth birthday. It was full of pictures of her mother, her aunt, and their friends when they went to Hogwarts.

Right now she was mulling over a picture of her mother Sarah and James Potter sitting and laughing on a couch. Sirius Black was hanging over the back of the couch, making interesting faces. She had a similar picture of herself, Ron, and Harry. Rose laughed lightly.

She knew this was on the night of the infamous Christmas party of their sixth year. Her mother, Sarah, and her father, Lionel, were freshly dating. And she knew the story, as she knew every story of her mother, word for word.

_It was a cold winter's night on Hogwarts grounds. It was chilly outside, and there was a gentle breeze drifting through the castle._

"_Hello? Lionel?" Sarah said into the phone. It was Christmas day in her sixth year, and she was wondering if Lionel Clark wanted to spend it with her._

_ "Hello, Sarah! How has your holiday been?"_

_ "Okay. So, Lionel, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for Christmas."_

_ "Um… well, gee, I guess so!"_

_ "Oh… Okay! Well, go-goodbye then!"_

_ "Goodbye!" Sarah hung up the phone and smiled._

_ "Sarah! So? What'd he say?"_

_ "He said yes!" Sarah yelled. She and her best friends Lily and Emily were jumping up and down smiling._

_ "I'm so glad James set you two up," Lily beamed._

_ "Me too," Emily said._

_ "Yeah, I know. Thanks, guys." Sarah said, grinning. It was the annual Gryffindor Christmas party, and James, Sirius, and Remus were singing Christmas Carols at the top of their lungs._

_ "God Rest Ye G… Merry Gentlemen, may nothing you dismay!" James yelled, slapping Peter Petegrew on the back. Peter looked around scared. "Sorry there, Peter! As I was… saying? Singing? Moaning? Anyway, on with my song!" Sarah laughed, and Lily sighed._

_ "I know how to pick them…" Lily said. Emily and Sarah laughed, and Sirius came over. Sirius was very handsome, and Emily was in love with him. Well, she was smitten with him, anyway. She couldn't be in love with him. Love is an equal partnership._

_ "Emily, Sarah, Lily! How's life?"_

_ "Great," Sarah said, smiling._

_ "Amazing," Emily giggled._

_ "Emily… want to dance?" Sirius asked. Emily giggled again and nodded. Sirius swept her off her feet and onto the dance floor. Sarah and Lily looked at each other and giggled._

_ "Hm. Looks like Emily's having a good time." James said, coming up between Sarah and Lily and putting his arms around them both. Sarah and James were best friends, and fortunately they were both Animaguses… Well, Sarah was registered—as a brown deer—and James wasn't—as a brown stag. But Animagus is an Animagus all the same. Sirius was also one of Sarah's best friends. They treated her like a little sister, and a little sister she shall stay._

_ "Yes, she is," Lily said. "I'm so glad Sirius is so smitten with her."_

_ "What do you mean?" Sarah asked._

_ "Oh… you didn't know?" Lily asked. "Whoops…"_

_ "Oh my God… she can't know."_

_ "She doesn't!"_

_ "Good!" Sarah said, her eyebrows raised._

_ "Sarah, James! It's time for a picture!" Sirius yelled. Sarah and James headed to the couch and flopped down on either side._

_ "Say cheese!" Yelled Peter._

_ "Cheese!" Sirius leaned over the back of the chair and stuck his tongue out, crossing his eyes. And Sarah couldn't help but laugh._

Rose smiled fondly, and then Harry plopped down next to her. "Hello, Harry!"

"Hello, Rose! What're you looking at?"

"Just a scrapbook," replied Rose. She flipped the page to a picture of James roughing up his little cousin Lionel.

"Hey… that's my dad! And who's that?"

"My father. His name is Lionel." She pointed to her father, who had black hair like his cousin, and bright blue eyes. "Our fathers were cousins."

"Whoa…"

"Didn't you know?"

"No… no, I didn't."

"Oh… I just assumed that you did. My Aunt told me stories about Hogwarts, from the time I was little. I never dreamed it was real, but… I guess I never realized no one told you the stories." Rose said, frowning.

"Here, let's see if I can show you who's who." She turned the page, which held a picture of Sarah, Emily, and Lily laughing at Peter Pettigrew, who had his head stuck in a bucket. Sirius was laughing too, while James and Remus were trying to figure out how to get him out.

"Oh… Well, at least I know half of those people," Harry said.

"Ah. This is my mom. She was your godmother." Harry peered over her shoulder at Sarah, who was laughing and clutching her stomach. "This is my Aunt Emily," Rose said, pointing at her Aunt. She was leaning on Sirius's shoulder. "And everyone else… I guess you know."

"So, your mom was my godmother, and our fathers were cousins?"

"Well, yes. Guess we're related. Third cousins, I think."

"Wait… if we're related, why did I end up with the Dursley's?"

"Oh, well… Uh… I dunno. I think… I slightly remember my father saying… no."

"Wha—what?"

"He said… no."

"He said no to his own blood?" Harry was standing now. Rose stood next to him.

"I dunno, I—"

"How could he do that?"

"Harry—"

"No, that's insane! Was it just because I'm me, or because of my father, or—what was the problem? I don't understand!"

"Harry, listen! My father was one of my least favorite men, right next to McCormick and… very questionably Umbridge." Harry laughed, kind of sadly. "But anyway, my father was… well, I don't like to curse, and you know that. But he was rude, and mean, and he hit my mother, and kept my Aunt out of a home. Plus, he left me on my own when he learned what I was—I was too, a wizard. So it really didn't surprise me when I learned he didn't give up part of a nursery for yet _another_ wizard. Probably because of his no magic tolerance. Don't worry about it—so my father didn't give a damn, so what? He didn't give a damn about me either." Rose closed the book and flopped back down on the couch.

"Oh, geez, Rose… I'm sure he did… 'give a damn'. You know, he probably just didn't know how to show it."

"He certainly showed something… He shipped me off to live with my satanic cousin and then got himself killed."

"He… he's dead?"

"Seems like everyone we know is," Rose said, shrugging.

"Great… just another one of my family members to cross off," Harry sighed. He sat down next to her and frowned. Rose looked at him, and then smiled.

"This is depressing me. Come on, let's do something for the Weasley's. Let's clean the Burrow, eh?" Rose and Harry agreed to clean the Burrow and then got started. They didn't go near their rooms, because maybe they were already the exact way Ginny and Ron liked it.

The Living Room was first. Then the kitchen, the hen house, the dining room, the stables, and then, finally, the upstairs bathroom. "Harry, could you hand me a sponge?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rose was handed a purple sponge with pink polka dots on it.

"Hm… they sure have interesting cleaning supplies here," Rose noted.

"Is this your first year here?" Harry laughed.

"No, I just don't clean much." Rose said. Harry got up and looked out the bathroom window.

"Uh—the Weasley's are back!" Harry said, alarmed. Rose scrambled to stand next to him, and surely enough, the Weasley's, led by Mr. Weasley, were coming up the hill that led to the Burrow.

"Harry, hurry!" Rose called. She and Harry put away all of the cleaning supplies in the linen cupboard, and then scrambled down the stairs, into the kitchen. Racing into the Living Room, Rose and Harry both flopped down on the couch on opposite ends.

"We're home!" Mr. Weasley called, coming in through the door. Mrs. Weasley and the kids raced in after him.

"Rose, Harry…" Mrs. Weasley said, "You cleaned!"

"Well, yes…" Harry said, shifting awkwardly.

"Oh, you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, wrapping them in a giant hug.

"Yeah, you two," Fred and George teased simultaneously.

"Shut your trap…" Harry muttered.

"We can't," Fred defended.

"It's just too good!" pointed out George.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, well if you don't shut your traps, I'm telling your mom that, instead of homework, all you did last year was work on jokes and Dumbledore's Army."

"You wouldn't," Fred said, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch me," Rose said, smiling. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"NO!" Fred and George yelled. Rose looked at them. They shook their heads.

"Well… I guess…"

"Don't be silly. Rose, what was it, dear?"

"Well… Uh… I… I was just wondering if my Aunt Emily could stop by on Christmas Eve." Rose said. She was, actually, but that wasn't the topic she had meant to bring up. But she was quick on her feet, and a good thing too.

"Well of course she can, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, cheerily.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Not a problem."

"Well, I should go call her." Rose said, making her way to the phone.

"We owe ya one," George mouthed.

"You bet you do," Rose mouthed back.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was asleep at 9 AM a few days later. When she woke up, Fred and George were sitting on either side of her bed, trying to wake her. "Hey," Fred said, shaking Rose by the arm. "Get up. Your Aunt's coming tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Rose yawned.

"Well, no dilly-dallying!" George yelled, fleeing from the room. "We've got breakfast to prepare!" He slammed the door behind him, racing down the steps.

"Why is he always so enthusiastic?" Rose laughed.

"Because he thinks your Aunt's blooming gorgeous," said Fred, laughing. Rose hit him on the arm. "Ow! Well, it's true. Hey, Harry told me something today."

"Oh really?" Rose asked, sitting up and leaning on her elbows.

"Yeah. He told be you're dating Malfoy." Rose groaned and rolled over. "No, no, just hear me out." Rose sat up again. "His dad and his mum are Death Eaters. His Aunt is one of the most hated people on the planet, his father's in jail—"

"But that's his family!"

"And it's bound to be him."

"Okay, look," Rose said. "It's like… Here, I have a riddle for you. Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"W-what?"

"Do you have any idea… why a raven is kike a writing desk?"

"Well… no, haven't the foggiest." Rose was silent. "Well?"

"It's because they're both inky." Rose answered. Fred blinked.

"So you're saying…"

"Are a raven and a writing desk the same thing?"

"Well… no…"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Oh! I see! … So, what _are_ you saying?"

"Draco… Draco is a raven, and his father is a writing desk. Two completely different things, with only one similarity. They are not at all the same." Rose explained.

"How… how are you sure that you can distinct a raven from a writing desk?" asked Fred.

"You just know," replied Rose.

"What do you mean?"

"You just know. Just like you know how one plus one equals two, or how birds love to fly, or how you and George are not the same person."

"So… it's just a fact?"

"It's just a fact," answered Rose.

"If you say so," said Fred, looking a tad bit confused. "I'll be going now." Fred got up and left, leaving her to reflect in her own memories.

"_It's never a good idea to judge people by their family," _thought Rose. "_Why, just think of my family. If I was judged by _my_ father, nothing good would come of it."_

"_Hush, Rosie. Hush." Sarah cooed. Her three-year-old was resting on her hip as she did some late night cooking. "Lionel, please come home." She whispered._

_ Rose pulled on her mother's hair. "Ow! Okay, no more sugar for you, young lady." Rose cried out and Sarah sighed. "Rosie… shush, baby, shush. Okay, here. I'll get you your drink." Rose continued to cry and Sarah continued to be frustrated._

_ "I'm home…" Lionel said, quietly._

_ "Lionel! Lionel, thank God. Here, take Rose up to her bed, please? Lionel! Lionel?" Lionel was passed out, on the couch. Sarah glared._

_ THE NEXT DAY:_

_ "Sarah! No, I can't be bothered with this!"_

_ "She's your daughter, too! You have to be bothered with this."_

_ "No, I don't! I work all day, and then you want to take care of something? Bloody 'Ell!"_

_ "Oh no, did I expect you to do something? I'm oh so sorry!"_

_ "Can't you just magic up a bloody nanny?"_

_ "It doesn't work that way!"_

_ "How should I know? You're the wizard freak!"_

_ "I'm not a freak!"_

_ "Yes you are!" The arguing continued until Sarah got hit… with a fist._

_ Sarah stormed off crying into the nursery where Rose was crying as well. "Rose! Rose, shush. Hush." She picked Rose up and balanced her on her hip, both still crying. "I need out."_

Silently scolding her father at that time, she got up to get showered and dressed in the loo. "Good morning!" She called, entering the kitchen.

"Morning, Rose!" Different people cried. Rose took her usual seat in between Hermione and Ginny.

"So, Rose," Charlie Weasley said, "I heard your aunt's coming. She used to be so kind to me." Rose smiled at Charlie. Back when they were little, Charlie used to come over to the Masterson's house for dinner.

"Yeah," Rose said, "she used to love you. In fact, she asked if you'd be here."

"Hope you told her I was," he said, putting his dish in the sink. Rose put some sausage on her plate, and then some eggs.

"I did." Rose said. She put some eggs into her mouth. "Mmm… Mrs. Weasley, this is amazing!"

"Is it, really?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. "It's been so long since I've seen your aunt. I heard she has a daughter around your age, Fred, George, and a son just going into Hogwarts! I've never met them."

"Yes, her daughter's name is Sarah, she just graduated as a Hufflepuff, and little Luke will be coming to school next year."

"Luke? What a nice name!"

"Actually, it's Luke Sirius."

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered. "Luke and Sarah are their kids."

"Sirius has kids?" Ron asked. "Well, he certainly never told us that, did he, mate?"

"No… I guess he didn't," Harry answered.

"Oh. Well, they don't go by the name of Black. They go by Masterson, my Aunt's last name. So, don't take it personally, Harry. Nobody knew except for my mother and I, and that's only because we lived with them, and, quite frankly, it was hard not to notice them getting letters from Azkaban." Rose explained.

"Oh…" Harry said, softly.

"Don't take it personally," Rose reminded, putting her plate in the sink.

"Sure," Harry said, sounding rather glum. Rose pulled on her boots, jacket, mittens, and earmuffs before heading outside and sitting down on a little bench outside.

"_Don't take it personally,_" She had said. Should he have taken it personally? Sirius was his hero, his father figure. Shouldn't Harry have known?

She pushed everything aside in her head. _No, no, _she thought, _it was Sirius's decision, and if he didn't want to tell Harry, that was fine. But still…_

"Hey," George said, sitting on the bench next to her.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "What brings you out here?"

"Sirius really has kids, eh?" Rose nodded. "And his girl's name is… Sarah?" Rose nodded again. "Sarah," said George, as if he was toying with the idea. "Sarah… that's a really pretty name."

"It was my mum's name," Rose said, smiling sadly.

"Oh…" George said softly. "Suppose that's why they picked it?"

"It is," Rose said.

"Wow," George said, smiling. "You're mum must've been a great person."

"She was," Rose said. "She was kind, loyal, brave… everyone loved her. And she ended up with my father. What a mistake that was…"

"You're not a mistake," George said.

"Didn't say I was," Rose said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes you did. You said your mother getting together with your father was a mistake."

"Well… Well, I didn't mean it that way."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant… my meant my father was a…" She whispered in his ear the exact word she was looking for. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "I can't believe I just said that…"

"Well, either way, it wasn't a mistake. Look what came out of it." E cupped her chin and she laughed, pulling herself away. "Seriously. No one would be the same without you. Specially Ron." Rose smiled.

"Thanks, George," Rose said, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"No big deal," he said, smiling. And honestly, for him, it wasn't a big deal. But for Rose, it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her.

**Note from the Author: Hey! I just wanted to say, that I believe in symbolism. So, I figured, in the twelfth chapter of Twelve Red Roses, I'd make something really awesome happen. And the little Rose/George inspirational talk was it! And I don't want to spoil anything, but don't worry; George and Rose aren't getting together. You'll see.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hurry, kids, everyone in the living room!" Mrs. Weasley called. It was a few hours later at five o'clock, and Rose's Aunt Emily was arriving soon.

"You can calm down, Mrs. Weasley," Rose laughed. She went to pick up a plate when Mrs. Weasley insisted on doing it herself. "She's my Aunt, not the Minister of Magic."

"She might as well be," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Rose shook her head. Her Aunt wouldn't like all of the attention. And neither would Sarah. Luke would bask in all his glory.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Ah!" Ginny screamed as she scrambled to sit down, and ended up on top of some one's lap. "Sorry…" she mumbled. Hermione and Rose were bursting with laughter.

"No, it's okay. Take my seat," Harry offered. He had jumped up after having almost been sat on. Ginny took it shyly, without another word, and Rose and Hermione sat down next to her.

"This. Is. Not. Funny." Ginny hissed.

Rose grinned. "Really? I thought it was. And you, Hermione?"

"I thoroughly agree," Hermione said, giggling. Ginny glared at them as Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer the door.

"Molly!" Aunt Emily yelled.

"Emily!" The two women hugged.

"I've missed you!"

"As did I miss you!"

"Where's Rosie?"

"Aunt Emily!" Rose grinned. Her Aunt came into the living room, wearing a black trench coat and jeans, grinning too. Her black hair was laying in ringlets around her face, and her green eyes were misty and satisfied. "Oh, I've missed you!" Rose cried. Her aunt hugged her, and then smiled. Summing her up, Aunt Emily stuck out her tongue a little bit. She smiled and put her bags down.

"Hermione!" Rose's Aunt called. Hermione got up and she hugged her too. She had met Hermione before in their third year when she had them both over for Christmas. "My you've grown! You're so pretty!" Aunt Emily exclaimed.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling.

After she had said hello to Charlie, Aunt Emily took in the rest of the room. "And everyone else is… May I guess?" Rose shrugged. Aunt Emily squinted and said to Ginny, "You're… the lovely Ginny. Am I right?"

"I guess that's me," Ginny said, standing up and shaking her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"As I have you," Aunt Emily said, smiling. Ginny sat down and Aunt Emily pointed at Ron. "And you… you must be the brave boy Ronald."

"Well…" Ron said, trying to be modest and cool. "Well, I _try_. Nice to meet you."

"And you," Aunt Emily said, smiling. Ron smiled coyly and sat down. Rose rolled her eyes. Ron might as well have been drooling by this point. "And you're Fred and George!"

"Yes," Fred said, standing.

"We are," George said, shaking her hand. "Charmed."

"As am I." She said, nodding. And after them, she looked at Harry, very misty eyed. "And… and you must be Harry."

"Yeah, that's me." Harry said, standing.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. You… you're so big and strong now. And so much like your father. Except for your eyes." Aunt Emily was crying by this point. Usually, Harry would have interrupted and finished for her. But with this, it was different. He remained silent. "You have your mother's eyes."

"I know," he said, half-smiling. She wrapped him in a hug.

"Okay, okay. Luke should be in any moment, and Sarah is making her way." She took her stuff up to the guest bedroom, where they would be staying for the night. Luke entered next. He, like his mother, had long black hair that was perfectly straight, like his father. His eyes were warm brown, and e was in red jeans and a tee shirt.

"Rose!" Luke cried. She wrapped her cousin in a hug.

"Hey there, Luke."

"Hey, Hermione!" Luke said, hugging her as well.

"Hello, Lucas," Hermione said, prying him off of her.

"Uh, Luke, these are my best friends. That's Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry. Charlie's here too, but—"

"Whoa!" Luke yelled. "Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

Rose nodded. "The one and only." Luke ran over to him.

"You're a hero!"

"I know," Harry said, smiling. He shook Luke's hand.

"Uh, I'd better get going," Luke said. "I have luggage to take up. Bye!"

"Ronald, Ginny! Could you help with dinner?" Ginny hurried out into the kitchen, and Ron groaned.

"Why does she never pick you two?" Ron asked the twins.

"She knows we'll use magic," Fred and George explained in unison. "Which is exactly why I should go help her," Fred said. "Coming Georgie?"

"No," George said, "I'll just work on the plans for our new merchandise." Fred shrugged and left.

"Should we go too," Hermione asked.

"I want to see Sarah," Rose said. "Haven't seen her in ages. I'll be there in a moment." Hermione shrugged and hurried out into the kitchen.

"Rose?" Someone was calling. "Rose? Rose—AH!" There was a toppling noise and Rose and George looked at each other for a split second before running outside.

"Sarah? Sarah?" Rose was calling. There was a moan from somewhere over the hill. Rose and George raced down, finding Sarah sitting on the ground. "Oh Sarah…" Sarah was a klutz. She was also a bookworm, a Hufflepuff, and smarter than most people her age. But she was also very pretty.

She had brown, ringlet hair down to her waist. She was very skinny, and she had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She had grey/blue eyes and a beautifully white smile. She was wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. "Oh. Hello there, Rose."

While George pulled her up, Rose gathered her books that fell to the ground. "Oh. George, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is George Weasley."

When she stood up again, George and Sarah were kind of just looking at each other. Rose would've described it as if the rest of the world had stopped, and it was just them on the little burrow. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. Just George and Sarah. And Rose couldn't help but grin.

George broke out of it first, and blushed, saying, "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too," Sarah said. She was blushing too, at this point. They shook hands.

"Are you okay?" George asked. "Looks like you took a rough fall there."

"Yeah," she said, smiling ever so slightly. "I'm fine. Just a rough patch of ice."

Rose grinned and said, "Well, I'll be going back to the burrow now." And she walked up the hill and back into the burrow. "Hey," she said to Hermione.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, Sarah fell. And then George and I helped her up and—" Rose was interrupted when George and Sarah came in. "Uh… Sarah, this is everyone. Everyone, that's Sarah."

"Hey," Everyone said. She and George took to cracking eggs, and Rose worked with Hermione. Every time Rose heard giggling, she turned around to see it was George and Sarah.

"He's smitten," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Rose replied.

"Looks like they'll be good friends," Mrs. Weasley said cheerily while passing them on her way to the trash can.

"Great friends," said Hermione.

"The best kind of friends," Rose said, raising her eyebrows up and down. Hermione looked at her and they began laughing.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, shaking her head. And at the same time, it was all too much of something to be nothing. It was… it was…

Magical.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from the Author: **_**DUN DUN DUN! **_**The unlucky thirteenth chapter has arrived. (Technically fourteenth on .) As you know, I'm all for symbolism. And for Rose, it is a quite unlucky tale to come. Christmas is over and the bunch is back in school. But will it bring tragedy? Yes. Mystery? Possibly. Death? … No, definitely not. But still things to come… **_**DUN… DUN… DUN….**_

Rose, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were having lunch together on a seemingly regular Wednesday. Wednesday was Rose's favorite day. It was the middle of the week, and no one really cared to look at it all that closely. Katie Bell and Cho Chang were talking about how their holidays went, when Harry went and interrupted them. "Harry—what is he doing?"

"Asking if she remembers yet," Ron said. Hermione and Rose looked at him. "What? It's true!" Rose stared at Harry worriedly. He kept asking Katie the same question, and it amounted to nothing.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said. "He's so insistent that she'll remember…"

"I don't think she will," Ron said.

"I know she won't," Rose replied. Rose was surprised that when Harry came back, he was storming.

"Rose, come with me please." Rose shrugged and she followed Harry up to the second floor girl's bathroom. "Stay behind the first stalls and keep quiet."

"Harry, what's going on?" Harry answered by pushing open the door. Rose shuffled behind the stall and watched where Harry was standing. He wasn't speaking, just listening. There was sobbing and rushing water. Rose listened quietly.

"You did it," Harry said. "You cursed Katie Bell. You poisoned the wine. You did it, didn't you? And to think I actually trusted you for a split second, Malfoy." Rose stiffened. Was he the one sobbing? What's going on? Draco stepped a little farther over so that she could see him now.

Draco snickered. "You trusted me? Ha. Couldn't think of a reason why you should. And so what if I cursed her?"

"I trusted you," Harry snarled. "My best friend's in love with you, so I trusted you. What a mistake I made. This has gone too far." Harry reached for his wand.

"No, no, no…" Rose murmured. She didn't want to see a petty fight. She didn't want to see anything. Why was she there?

"For once, I agree with you, Potter. This has gone too far, and far too long." Draco reached for his wand too.

"NO!" Rose cried.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ Harry yelled.

"_Stupify!" _Draco yelled. There were so many explosions and yelling. Draco raced around a corner, and they started playing by ear. Where ever they heard shouting, or a noise, they directed their curses there. When one almost hit Harry in the head, Rose had to stop all of it.

"Stop!" She yelled, but neither could see her.

"_Stupify!"_ Draco yelled. Rose went flying back.

"Oomph!" Draco came racing around the corner, thinking he'd finally caught Harry. And when Draco stopped for one split second to gape in horror at what he'd done, Harry came racing around the bend, too, catching Draco off guard.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Harry screeched. Draco fell to the ground, bleeding tremendously from his chest. Rose just stared.

She stared, horrified. Until she screeched, "Harry! Go get Professor Snape! He's Defense against the Dark Arts, he'll know what to do!" Harry tried to argue, or possibly apologize. Rose would never know—she didn't want to hear it. "Just go!" Harry ran from the room and Rose raced towards Draco. She took his hand, kneeling down next to him. "It's going to be okay… Snape will be here soon, and I swear, it'll be okay." She was crying now. She took her sweater off and put on top of his chest. She didn't know what to do. "Please… please be okay…" Snape and Harry burst into the room.

Rose scrambled to her feet and let Snape sit where she was. He looked over Draco quickly, and then stood up. "May I see both of your Potions books?" Rose scrambled to get hers, but Harry claimed to have left his in the Gryffindor Common Room. Rose handed Snape her Potions book. "… Very well, Ms. Clark," Snape said, giving her back her book. "You may go now."

"But—I—" She stammered. Snape looked at her suspiciously. "I'll be going now," she sighed. She went to leave.

"By the way," Snape said, "Ms. Clark. Since you are quiet and very studious… five points to Gryffindor for the entire ordeal." Rose shook her head and left. She passed Harry in the hall.

"Rose—" he said.

"Don't talk to me," she snapped. "I don't want to hear it, Harry." That was the first time in all her life Rose had talked to anyone like that, ever.

As Rose stormed into the Common Room, she passed Neville and Ron, and Lavender Brown, who'd just love to see her in tears. She just had to make it to her dorm, just had to make it… She got into her dorm and collapsed onto her bed. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes burned. "Rose," Hermione said, coming in, "are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine…" Rose sniffed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her. Rose explained what had happened as thoroughly as she could.

"And then… and then Draco yelled, 'Stupify!' And I went flying backwards. And then Draco came to find me and just looked at me… and in that split second, Harry yelled, 'Sectumsempra!'… And… and then… Draco just fell. And for the first time, he looked vulnerable. Like… Harry had just kicked him when he was down. Which he might as well have. I can't talk to either of them. My boyfriend's trying to kill my headmaster, and my best friend's trying to kill my boyfriend! Hermione, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, honey," Hermione said, giving her a hug. "He wasn't trying to kill Draco. Just stop him."

"From what?"

"….Yes."

"Thanks, Hermione. But still… give me a few days without talking to Harry to calm down, and I'll be okay."

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding. "What're you going to do about Draco?"

"… I don't know."

"Always the reassuring one."


	15. Chapter 15

"Rose—" Harry said. They were passing each other in the hall on the way from Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Don't you dare talk to me, Harry Potter." It was Friday. It had only been two days since their … "incident", and frankly, Rose hadn't quite cooled off. She stayed as far away from Harry and Draco as possible. Avoiding Draco was easy, as he was in the Hospital Wing, and with Hermione and Ron, avoiding Harry was easy too. But it was their last class of the day before the weekend, and Rose was on her own, and it was hard not to talk to someone she wanted to trust so very badly.

"No, Rose, come on, I have something to say!"

"And _that_ means I have something I don't have to hear!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"But—"

"No!"

"Please!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She glared and saw her best friend, possibly truly sorry, or possibly lying. And the only way she wanted it was…

"I've gotta go," Rose grumbled. Fleeing from the hall, she almost tripped over a bump in the road that oddly looked like a human wearing unusually colored glasses, just outside the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Excuse me?" The person jumped up, ripped off his glasses (whatever they were), and looked around the room worriedly. He had bright blue eyes and golden brown hair that stuck straight up off his head and ended in burnt brown crisps. His Ravenclaw tie hung low from his neck and his eyes danced back and forth as if he thought something might explode.

"Um… why were you sitting on the floor just then?" Rose asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Uh… no reason," he said, almost sheepishly. He was very obviously Irish, with a heavy Irish brogue and an orange, white, and green button on his collar, and he was kind of handsome, for someone Rose had just met. "Nothing, nothing…"

"Are those… spectrespecs?"

"Uh…" he stammered, staffing his arms behind his back. "Uh… no, of course not!" Rose snatched the glasses from back of him and looking at them more closely.

"Ha!"

"What?"

"These _are_ spectrespecs!" Rose grinned.

"Well… no, they're just… my friend K—" Rose looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, they're _my_ spetrospecs! Just, please, tell no one you saw me."

"I won't, random stranger I've never met."

"We've never met?" He asked.

"Nope," Rose said, shrugging.

"Oh… I truly thought we had." He said, awkwardly. "Well… my name's Chris. Well, Christian C. Muldoon." He stuck out his hand politely.

"My name's Rose Clark," Rose said, shaking his hand. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen," he said, shrugging. Rose looked at him oddly. He looked so young. _At least fourteen,_ she thought, _he has to be bluffing._ "No, I'm really sixteen," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I'm in my sixth year."

"Really? I've never seen you around. I'm in sixth year too."

"Just transferred," he said. "I used to go to Durmstrang's."

Rose looked at him. "But you're so…"

"Skinny?" He asked, getting red mad. "Pale? Resembling of a railroad track? So desperately awkward?"

"I was going to say so Irish," Rose said, slightly amused.

"Oh… yeah, we moved when I was only seven." Christian said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Um… what blood status are you?"

"Does it matter?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, not to me. But if it does to you…"

"It doesn't," she said. "I'm Muggle-born."

"Me too!"

"That's good. I only know so many people who are. Like my best friend, Hermione Granger." Rose explained. "Why'd you ask?"

"I've just heard it's so important to people around here," he said.

"Stereo type," Rose said, waving her hand. "I have a… friend who's a pure blood and we get along just fine."

"You say friend like you're saying… m-u-d-b-l-double 'o'-d."

"Yeah, well, it's just a little—"

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. Rose opened and closed her mouth. "Don't ask me how I knew. It was just your face. Or perhaps the way you said it. I don't know—I just pick those things up." Rose looked at him very oddly.

"Well, I don't know if he's my boyfriend anymore… Well, we were getting into an argument—" Chris looked at her weirdly. "Okay, it was more than an argument. He accidently stupefied me and then I fell back and bruised a rib and my best friend made him bleed externally, and I haven't talked to either of them since."

"Interesting…" he said, looking at the floor. "Well, I sure hope they'll both apologize and shut their big, fat, mouths in the end."

"I'm sure they will. So, what does C. stand for?"

"Huh?"

"C…. As in your middle name?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I hate my middle name."

"Oh… so what is it?"

"No!"

"Please? I hate my middle name, and I'd tell you any day!" He grinned mischievously. "What?"

"Well, go ahead. What is it?"

"What—I—oh." She sighed. "Annabelle. It's Annabelle." He sniggered. "Oh, shut up. So, it's your turn. What is… C?"

"Fine…"

He mumbled something barely audible that sounded like, "Taranto."

"Excuse me?"

"Cristano," he said. "Christian Cristano Muldoon." Rose smiled. "Yes, ha-ha, it's simply hilarious, isn't it?"

"No, no," she said. "It's just that… Cristano is short for chrysanthemums. And that's a flower."

"So?"

"Flowers… Cristano… Rose… never mind."

"Yeah. So, can I walk you to your Common Room?"

"Uh… sure." Rose said, shrugging. They got down two halls and a half when Rose said, "So… spectrespecs, huh?"

"Why yes they were," he said. "And you will never breathe a word about it to anyone, or shall you be struck by lightning by Viktor Krum riding a unicorn." Rose laughed. What a silly, yet possible sight to see.

"I swear," she grinned. "You don't happen to believe in nargles too, do you?"

"I do," he said. "Why?"

"Read the Quibbler?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure your last name isn't Lovegood?"

**Note from the Author: So? What do you think about Christian? By the way, he's had so many different names—Leo, Emmett, James, Duke, Jack, Reynard, Cristano, Dominic, Sam, Randy, and so on and so forth. Sincerely, it was a lot of names. Anyway, I hope you like him, because he's sticking around for a while. He's not a huge character though. But I hope you love him, because he's so mind-bogglingly awesome to me. And PS: That screw up with the chapters? Not my fault! Please don't be mad. I didn't even bother to… well, it's fixed now. And hopefully for good. So, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Rose, you have to listen to me."

"You shouldn't listen to a word he says!"

"She doesn't have to listen to a word either of you are saying!" Ron bellowed. Rose and Christian were having a nice walk in the garden Saturday morning prior to this argument. When Ron decided to join them, it was still pretty lovely. Ron and Christian were chatting, and Rose was looking up at the sky. Suddenly, Harry joined them, too.

"Is that—?" Christian's eyes had bulged.

"Yes, it's Harry Potter," Rose had hissed as she walked faster. Ron and Harry were now getting into an argument.

"Oh… _he's_ the best friend."

"I've known you for a day and you can read me like a book." Christian and Rose walked ten times faster than they ever had when Draco joined the fight. "Oh, Lord…"

"The Pureblood jerk?" Rose nodded. "Wow. He sure doesn't _look_ like very much of a jerk." Rose shrugged. "Come on! He's completely bandaged from head to foot." And this is why they were where they were now.

"I think I should be going," Christian said. "I have some studying to do."

"You don't have to leave… uh… I'm sorry, I don't quite know your name," Draco said.

"Christian Muldoon," he said, giving Draco an icy glare.

"Draco… Malfoy…" Draco said uneasily. Draco offered his hand politely, but Christian either pretended not to notice, or he honestly didn't.

Rose took these introductions to catch Ron's eye. _I'm going to leave, now, _her look read. Ron nodded and mouthed, "Go, quickly!" Rose shuffled away at first. Then she walked. Then she ran. And by the time she had gotten up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ron and Draco were arguing again. Chris had just decided to leave, since there was no point in staying with these blithering idiots. Except for Ron, who was quite nice.

**(Ron's POV.)**

"Look! You drove her so mad that she left." Harry shouted.

"Me? With all your constant bickering, Potter, I'm surprised you were friends to begin with!" Draco snapped.

"Shut it, Malfoy, it's all your fault!"

"His fault? Admit it. You've both done it! Driving Rose up a bloody wall! Don't you two see what you're doing? She'll come around when she does, just leave 'er alone!" Ron cried. He stormed off in an angry huff, taking off after Rose. He was determined to set things straight.

Or, at least help a little.

"Hey, mate—have you seen Rose?" Ron asked Neville. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking at a Herbology book.

"Well, yes," Neville said. "She passed through here earlier. She went up to her dorm for a half an hour, then left. Why do you ask?"

"She must be going bonkers," Ron said, shaking his head. "Well, I'm off to find her then. Bye, mate." Ron jumped to his feet. Neville waved good bye and Ron left.

Following Rose from every place she had been from the time she stepped foot into the Common Room, Ron ended up back where he started—in the garden.

He scratched his head confusedly. He had gone all over the castle—from the library, to the Great Hall, to Hermione to ask her to strip down the girl's dorm. She hadn't been anywhere. And she certainly wasn't here.

"Hey, Weasley!" Ron froze. Maybe if he didn't move, he would just… go away. "I can still see you."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron groaned, turning to see Draco Malfoy talking to him.

"Have you found 'er? 'Cause I…"

"Even if I had found her," Ron growled, "I wouldn't let her anywhere near you." He turned to stalk off.

"Okay, then, I'd like to ask a favor of you!" Ron turned and glared. "I just want you to let her know… that…"

"Spit it out, Malfoy. I haven't got all day," Ron snapped.

"Okay, okay. Just tell her that… I can't stand not talking to her. And… and I feel I…" He muttered something that apparently completed his sentence.

"What?" He muttered it again. "Whatever…. Yeah, I'll tell Rose when I see her…" Ron moved to walk off.

"I think I love her." Ron stopped. And then he turned.

"What?"

"You heard me," Draco said, quietly, looking down at the ground. Ron blinked once. And then twice. And then he furrowed his eyebrows.

And then he said, slowly and quietly, "You… love her?" Draco nodded repentantly. "… No, no, you can't." Draco was quiet. And then it truly impacted Ron. "Aw, bloody 'ell!" Ron sighed and looked at him sadly. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll tell her when I see her." Ron began to walk away.

"Thanks…" Draco muttered. Ron turned his head to look at him and nodded.

"You're welcome." And in that moment, the two both silently agreed never to fight again.

"Have you seen Rose?" Ron asked. He had wandered into the library.

"Not in the slightest," Hermione said. "You haven't found her?"

"Nope," Ron sighed. "I've looked everywhere."

"Haven't looked everywhere," informed one of the giggling Patil twins, sitting down in front of them.

"What?" Ron asked. She was silent. "Oh, come on, we don't have time for your games, you dumb cow. We want to talk to our friend." She glared.

"Even if you find her, you can't wash away hastiness." And she stomped off.

"Nice going, Ronald!"

"I'm sorry… now we have no chance of finding her."

"That's not true."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"That's not true," Hermione repeated. "That 'dumb cow' left us with a clue. _Wash away hastiness._ Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"She's in the bathroom."

Ron and Hermione checked every bathroom on every floor. They checked the first, the fifth, the third, the sixth, and then the fourth. And they had yet to find her. While Hermione was busy checking the seventh floor bathroom, Ron stepped inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor.

"Hello?" He called. He didn't hear anything. Until he stopped breathing so heavily and really listened. Weeping. Soft weeping. It could've been Moaning Myrtle. But it was a chance he had to take. "Rose?" She was leaning against a wall, sniffling and quietly crying. "Thank God I found you," Ron sighed happily. Rose shrugged. "Can I sit?"

She moved over and Ron sat next to her. "So. How've you been all day?"

"Not great," she said.

"Talked to Draco." She stiffened. "I have a message."

"Do I want to hear it?"

"I would. But that's just me. You up for it?" Rose shrugged. "Well, he said he misses you, and he can't stand not talking to you, and…" Rose looked up at him expectantly. "And that… I have a question for you." Rose began to interrupt when Ron pushed her. "Just be quiet and listen. What do you feel about him? I mean, honestly?"

"I dunno," she sniffed, shrugging. "I mean, I like him, a lot, and—"

"Do you love him? Because, he's… falling for you."

Rose stared. "I… I… I don't know. I'm a little…" She looked directly at him. "I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because… the only long-term relationships I ever knew either ended up with both or one of them dead. One of them also contained horrid abuse… And Draco… he's so independent, so different. He stands out from the crowd, and he takes charge. And I could either be… one building block in his tower, or… the end of his story. And I am just… so scared of taking that risk, that… I don't even know who to trust anymore.

"And Draco… I don't know if I can help him. He's trying to kill the most powerful wizard in the world. Dumbledore is a hero, a legend. And he can't kill him. Draco couldn't hurt a fly! I've only known him for about four or five months now, and I feel like I've known him all my life. And… I don't think I can help him. And knowing that I can't help him is killing me, and I feel like it's all my fault—like I could've done something! Because… Yes. Yes I do."

"What?"

And the last words she said she said in a whisper. Words that she was even afraid to admit to herself. Words that could change her entire life. But, for once, she would let the words change _her_ life. Not the life of a character from a book, or a movie. Her barely audible whisper would carry with her through the rest of her life.

And she would let that happen, eagerly.

And tears ran down her face as she whispered, "I love Draco Malfoy."

**Note From the Author: HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR BIGGEST FAN TO YOU! Happy Birthday Tom! I love you so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rose was sitting amongst a bunch of flowers in the garden later that evening, reading a book. It was just before dinner. The moon was shining brightly on the Hogwarts Lake and although the January weather was bitter, Rose was warm and content in the coat Ron had given her for Christmas and the two differently colored mittens Fred and George had given her. She was reading a book of puns Ginny had given her—she enjoyed puns.

She wrinkled her nose as a smell washed over her. Perhaps the octopus food had washed up on shore again. She put the book mark into her pun book and stood up. "Hey, Rose." Rose, nearly having a heart attack, jumped up and pulled her wand. Draco raised his hands into the air as if he was being arrested.

"Oh! It's just you. Holy… wow. Hi." She smiled and put away her wand. She wondered how many times he'd done that this year—snuck up on her, that is.

"Can we talk now?" He asked carefully.

"Sure," Rose said with a shrug. They sat down on a little bench near the edge of the lake.

"So… I was wondering… Did Ron—?"

"He did," Rose said. "It was a nice talk—only thing that's calmed me down in a while." She crossed her legs and her shoulders arched. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I… did he… did he tell you what I said?"

"Perhaps. What did you say?"

"Well… Well, uh…" his ears went red. Rose laughed. "Hey, I'm trying, okay," he laughed. Rose smiled up at him. And he smiled down at her. "Look. Here's what I'm trying to say. You're smart, and beautiful, and amazing, and…"

"Well? Go on." Rose grinned.

Draco shook his head. "And… I… I…" He muttered something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She was having fun with this. Way too much fun. She grinned and he reached over and kissed her.

_Wait. Weren't we fighting an hour ago? This isn't what I came here to talk about. Well… yes it is. Technically. I mean, I also want to talk about the huge fight—I don't know. Pull away, Rose. You can do it…._

_Well, now you're just lying to yourself!_

Rose did pull away, and although she was silently scolding herself for not getting right down to business, she was smiling just a little bit. "There's something else we need to talk about. And we both know that, no matter how hard we try to fix this." He was silent. He was afraid that this was coming.

"I know…" he said quietly.

"What were you thinking? Trying to kill Dumbledore—trying to kill _anyone_? You… Draco Malfoy, you could never hurt a fly." He was still silent. "And… you… even _thinking_ about becoming a Death Eater… just…" She sighed. "You don't have to, you know."

"What do you mean, I don't have to?" He cried. "If I don't, he'll kill me. He'll kill me, he'll kill my family, he might even kill you, and I—I could _never_ let that happen." Rose stared at him.

"I could help you. You know that. I could hide you, your family could stay safe, and—" she let that trail off as he bit his lip. "Okay… well, if you want to take up my offer… just come find me." She got up and began to walk away.

"… Wait." She stopped and turned to face him, and smiled sadly. "I… I need help. I…" He began crying. Rose frowned and returned to sit down next to him. She pulled his head onto her shoulder and patted his silver hair.

"It's okay… It's going to be okay…" She didn't even believe herself. But she pretended that it would be okay.

Everything would be okay.

Rose spent the next few days trying to help anyway that she possibly could. She pleaded with Ron for an extra room or a cot in the Burrow, but he refused. "No. No way. That slimy… He is _not___staying with us!"

She tried her Godmother, to see if he could stay with them. "Well, we can barely pay rent at it is. Sarah's raising money to move out, because I can't even start her off with anything. Sorry sweetheart."

She even asked Hermione, although it was a slim to none chance. "No! Not a chance—we'd kill each other!"

At the end of the day she sighed and returned to the Common Room. She put her head in her hands and thought: _What am I going to do?_

She began to think about when her mother asked the same question. Two completely different situations, but all in all, the same question. Probably not the same answer, either. If it was the same answer… she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"_And… he's gone from the time he wakes up, to the time he comes home, and then he goes to sleep! And then, when he is off, we both just yell and yell, and… He's hit me! Just… went off and punched me! And I just can't deal with this anymore. I mean, what am I going to do? Emily…" Sarah sighed. She and her friend Emily were sitting in the kitchen. Emily was playing with Rose and Sarah was baking cookies._

_ "Leave." Emily replied. Sarah put down the tray._

_ "What?"_

_ "I said leave! You're an independent woman! Go!"_

_ "What…? Emily, I can't just leave Rosie with Lionel. Plus I don't have enough money to make it on my own, or shop for food…" Sarah looked at her daughter, giggling and playing with a pen. The pen began to float, but Sarah pushed it down._

_ "Rose is a witch?" Emily hissed. Sarah nodded._

_ "Which is exactly why I can't leave her!"_

_ "Bring her! You can stay with my sister and me in Godric's Hallow! You can have a quarter of my mother's fortune—she gave a quarter to me, one to my brother, and one to my sister. We still have the last one to give."_

_ "No, Emily… Emily, this has to be a long and hard made decision…"_

_ "Emily this, Emily that—Sarah, let's focus on Sarah! Sarah, are you unhappy?" Sarah looked blankly at her._

_ "Well… yes, yes I'm quite distraught."_

_ "Then let's go!"_

_ "Emily… Emily, I—"_

_ "Sarah. Grab your trunks, and let's go."_

_ "Well…"_

_ "Sarah! _Now_." Sarah sighed and began to gather all of her things._

"Hello," someone said. Rose jumped, because she had not heard anyone enter the Common Room—she had just barely heard them speak.

"Oh! Oh… hi, Harry." Rose said, smiling at him for the first time in almost a week. "Come on, then. Sit down." He sat down next to her slowly.

"So… are we friends again?" Harry asked. Rose grinned and his ears went red.

"I wasn't aware we stopped being friends." She said with a shrug. He grinned at her and relaxed into the couch. "I'm sorry for being so harsh…" she muttered.

"_Harsh?_ Are you kidding me? I almost killed the love of your life! Why, if you had killed Gi—" He stopped short.

"Who?" Rose asked with full attention.

"You don't know her," he said with a fake laugh.

"I don't?" He shrugged and she said, "Harry, come _on._ Unless you're dating Cho again, I have every reason to care and know."

"No. No, no, no."

"Is it Ginny?" Rose asked curiously. He stuttered and Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on,_ Harry. Your one of my best friends. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you. She's my sister. I wouldn't be any happier if you two got together. Well, I think I'll leave it at that." She went to leave before Harry spoke.

"Wait! Rose?" Harry said. She spun on heel. "Thanks."

"No problem!" And she trotted off.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a few days later. Rose was sitting at the edge of the lake and looking longingly at a picture. It was one of her, Hermione, and Cedric. Cedric and Hermione weren't _great_ friends, but they were friends all in the same. Rose was in the middle, and Hermione and Cedric were each on one side. They were all laughing and smiling at some joke Ron had made while he was taking the picture. Cedric was also ruffling Rose's hair in a best friend manor. That was one of the closest things to family she had ever had besides the Weasley's—Hermione and Cedric. Always her friends. And then, one fateful tournament one year later took that all away… took everything away.

_I miss him so much…_

"Boo." Rose jumped up and screamed. A bunch of Slytherin girls were laughing at her. What the…?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pansy said with an evil grin plastered to her face. "Did I scare you, Rosie cheeks? Oh well… So, what's that you've got there?" Rose hid the picture behind her back. It was her favorite picture she owned. There were copies of it, of course—but this was one of the only three originals. One was with her, the other with Hermione, and the other buried in a cemetery.

"N-n-nothing…" She stuttered.

"Oh, please oh please let me see!" Pansy said with a giggle.

"No thank you." She said with a slight scowl. Pansy snatched it from her somehow, yet how, she didn't know.

"Oh… who's this? Little Cedric Diggory, eh? He'd have graduated by now anyway. At least, I'd think he would. But he wasn't the smartest of the lot, was he?" She and her group gave out an outburst of cackles. "I mean, how could he disgrace his pureblood name by becoming a Hufflepuff? And a _stupid _one at that.

"I mean, I don't even understand why he went for the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Hufflepuffs are the scaredy-cats, the least known, the least loved. I mean, surely no one besides that Cho girl ever loved him—and I'm sure no one will miss him."

"Don't you talk about him that way!" Rose screamed. "He was my best friend, he was my brother! And no one will ever insult him! Especially when he's not here to defend himself!" Rose raised her wand harshly.

Pansy raised her hands and then laughed. "Wow. It seems like you really loved him. But if I were to just…" She ripped the paper into tiny shreds, threw it onto the ground, and smashed it into the earth. Rose just gaped, and Pansy cackled. "Guess that makes us even." She continued to laugh.

"PANSY PARKINSON, DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS TOO? He was my brother! My dead brother! And you just took a part of me and stomped it into the ground! And for what? Your own amusement?

"You selfish dimbo!"

Pansy just glared. And then she circled Rose, like a lion stalking its prey. She stopped in front of her, raised her wand, and snarled, "Selfish dimbo this, you filthy little mudblood! Flipendo!"

Rose went flying back at the lake. It was freezing outside, and the lake wasn't any better. Before she went under, she heard Ron yell, "Rose!"

And then Draco scream, "Pansy, what did you do to her?"

And at last, she heard Hermione cry, "Professor McGon—!"

And then she was under…. Did I ever mention she couldn't swim?

She was slowly going out, like a light. When she felt a tug on her arm, she definitely went down for the count.

She woke up in the hospital wing. She was wrapped up in a bunch of towels and blankets, and yet, she was freezing. The place was barren, except for a lump under a blanket next to her, and a woman sitting at the edge of her bed, half asleep. Rose blinked, then blinked again and said, "Madame Pompfrey?" She didn't budge.

So Rose said again, this time, a little louder, "Madame Pompfrey…"

The woman still did not move. "_Madame Pompfrey!_" She jumped up from her chair, and smoothed out her dress.

"Oh! Oh, Rose, dear, you're awake. Goodness… Well, I might as well let in the hounds. Oi, you lot! Come on in, she's awake!" The door bust open, and a pack of people, led by Ron, trampled through the room.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"That filthy, bloody, nasty, bit—"

"Don't say that, Hermione!"

"Well, it's true."

What was going on? "Hey," Rose said, trying to calm things down. "Hey, you guys… you—you guys, come on, I'm fine. Would you please—it is fine, I'm—no, really, guys—Oh my Lord.… SHUT UP!" There was a sudden silence. "I'm fine! Now, how many are there?"

"Seven," Said Madame Pompfrey with a roll of the eyes. "I've counted them over twelve thousand times."

Rose sighed and said, "Okay, here's what we'll do— two threes, then one. Uh, if you could all just… divide yourselves up?" Neville, Luna, and Ginny were the last ones left.

"Oh, Rose! Are you okay?" Ginny cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Rose said with a hoarse laugh.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure. What happened after I went down?"

"Pansy and her friends got ten points taken from Slytherin each by Professor McGonagall... There were seven of them! _Seventy points taken from Slytherin!_" cheered Neville, jumping up and down. "Rose, I'm not saying this was a good thing—but Professor McGonagall is my hero!" Rose laughed and she and Ginny continued to jibber.

"Well, we best be going," said Luna, who had hardly spoken at all. "Come on, Neville. Ginny." She grabbed Neville—who was still blabbing about how Gryffindor was going to win the house cup now—by the hand and he fell silent, blushing. Ginny walked out behind them, grinning happily.

Hermione, Ron, and a Hufflepuff girl named Hannah Abbott ran through. Hannah Abbott was very nice, and was Rose's Herbology partner. She didn't expect her to come see her in the hospital wing, though. "Oh, Rose, thank God!" cried Ron. "I was worried sick!"

"And I was sick."

"Well… yes."

"Rose, you worried me!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around Rose's neck.

"Rose, what happened?" Asked Hannah. "Some people say that Draco put you up to it. And others are saying that she called you a—"

"Yeah, she did. But no, Draco did not put either of us up to it. We got into a fight about… well, Pansy took my picture, and…" Rose launched off into a long explanation that involved many under-exaggerations and twists and turns. She asked Hermione to copy the picture for her, and Hermione nodded with a frown.

"That was one of the best pictures of us…" Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, I remember that. I took it, right?" Rose nodded and Ron sighed. "She really is a bi—"

"Ronald!"

"Oh…. Well, sorry, I suppose. Except, not at all!" Hermione glared and Ron backed down with a defeated look.

"Well, I should be going," said Hannah, smiling at them. "I have a class to get to with the Ravens now. Best of wishes, Rose."

"Bye, Hannah. See you in Herbology!" Hannah left and with a clunk the door closed. "So, where's Harry?"

"He's asked us to tell you—we just found out ourselves." Hermione started telling Rose about something called a Horcrux, and Voldemort, and Harry, and so on. Rose was very confused by the end. "So, you see, Harry's got to find them, he's got to kill them."

"Wow… so, what is a Horcrux?"

"No one knows," Ron said. "We reckon Professor Slughorn knows, but Harry's yet to get it out of him. It's a hard job, actually."

"So we think. We've just found out, mind you. Harry's talking to Dumbledore right now. We don't know what we're going to do… but you can't tell anyone, okay? We have to get going. We love you, Rose. Feel better!" Hermione rushed off and Ron followed in pursuit, clanging the door shut behind him. And then there was one.

Draco Malfoy walked briskly into the room with a grim, yet caring look. He looked upset and stick to his stomach. "Rose, oh, God, Rose, I thought for sure—"

"What're you wearing?" Rose asked. He was wearing a tight-fitted grey tee shirt and jeans. It wasn't at all his usual attire, and he looked different in it. He looked a bit more comfortable. And he looked… better.

"What? Oh. Well, I…"

"And you're all wet…"

"No, I—"

"You saved me!" Rose cried with a grin.

"No I—!"

"Yes you did! Draco Malfoy, you saved me." He frowned and began again to argue, but Rose just crossed her arms. "Don't deny it."

"Well, I guess—"

"Thanks," Rose said with a small smile.

"No problem _really,_" He said, trying his hardest to be modest. Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile. "What happened?"

"Uh, it was noth—"

"Don't try to say nothing happened. You ended up in the lake. What happened? What did she do? I know _you_ didn't start this."

"Why not?" She said, huffily. "I could have picked a fight with her as easily she could've done the same to me." Draco cocked one eyebrow. "Alright, fine, she picked one with me. Honestly, I don't know what her problem is." Draco gave a triumphant grin and hopped down onto the bed next to her.

"Because she's a jealous, pompous, bloody cow. She's a short pug. And meanwhile, you're gorgeous, amazing, and smart. She's just slow."

"Well… thank you for making me feel better." He grinned and then leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for a moment before there was a yell of:

"Oh, God! Can't you two keep to yourselves?"

Draco jumped up quickly and bit his lip. "Potter…. Rose, I'll be going now. Bye."

"Bye…" Draco left with a curt nod to Harry, who shuffled in and into the room.

"Goodness! You two are mad!" Rose laughed.

"I know, I know. So, Harry, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know what happened. I heard Pansy and her friends got about _sixty_ points taken from Slytherin."

"Seventy," Rose corrected. "Neville told me. We're apparently top to win the House Cup this year."

"Yeah, we are. With Ginny playing Quidditch like she does, Hermione being top of our class, and you writing so well, there's absolutely no way we couldn't win." Harry said with a grin.

"I know."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Pansy took my picture, ripped it up, and smashed it into the ground. I took out my wand, threatened her with it, called her a selfish dimbo, and then she pushed me into the lake. That's the short version, anyway."

"Wow. I don't get what her problem is."

"I don't think anyone does, really. And that's the problem, I'd think. No one understands what it's like to be her, maybe. Maybe she's just really angry." Harry just blinked. "What?"

"You're such a nice person."

"Thanks."

"So, I've gotta run, but, Ron told me you were looking for a vacancy." She nodded. "Well, here." He tossed something to her. She picked it up, looked it over, and gasped.

"Harry—no, I—I would never, ever ask you to—"

"Rose. Just use it."

"Oh—Har—okay, fine. But I don't want to." He smiled and left. Because Rose held the only key to a future.

The password to Number Twelve Grimwald Place


	19. Chapter 19

After Harry left, she tucked the password into her jeans pocket and then slowly drifted to sleep. Rose had been having a horrible time sleeping at this moment. She was having a nightmare—one that had actually happened. And she could recall it, detail for detail, in her mind. It was like being sucked into a pensive—or so she had read. It was frightening, and horrible, and she tried not to remember it—but it wasn't possible.

"_You have got to be careful, Cedric Diggory. I mean it. I will not let my best friend go and get killed for some stupid cup."_

_Cedric laughed. "First of all, it's not a stupid cup. It's _eternal glory_! And second of all, I'm not going to get killed. You worry too much, Rosie."_

"_Yeah, you say that now."_

"_Come on, you better go. You are not supposed to be in the Champion's tent, remember? You're not a Champion."_

"_Alright… fine." She gave him a hug and walked out. "Tell your dad I said hello!"_

_Rose sat on the edge of her seat. She was secretly hoping Cedric would win, even though she was supposed to be rooting for Harry Potter. She hadn't really talked to him before, though. But he was one of Hermione's best friends, so Rose had one "Harry Potter for the cup!" pin, and one "Cedric Diggory to win!" pin. That way, she was cheering on both Hermione and Cedric._

"_Uh oh…" Hermione hissed. "There goes some sparks." A few wizards apparated into the maze, and back out again. But this time, with Fleur Delacoure. _

"_Oh no…" Rose hadn't particularly hated Fleur, but she hadn't been her friend. They weren't even acquaintances, since they hadn't even met. _

_Fleur was out cold. The other girls were whispering, some outraged and some concerned. Rose stared on, when more red sparks went up. "Here comes another one."_

_Viktor Krum was being pulled out of the maze and Hermione gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. "No… no, not—"_

"_Hermione, I'm sure he's okay," Rose reassured. "I don't think he's d… He's alive! Look!" Viktor Krum stood up and was told to do something by Fudge. He apparently didn't do whatever it was correctly, because they hauled him away. "Oh God… Harry and Cedric are still in there. It's anyone's game now."_

_Eons and eons passed. No red sparks went up, and no one came out of the field. _

"_Do you think they're okay?" Hermione asked._

"_God I hope so." Dumbledore seemed to be worried, too. He was standing, and searching the field worriedly. "So it's true, then."_

"_What's true?"_

"_They should be out by now… Something's wrong."_

_There was a thud as Harry landed onto the grass, Cedric was with him. Rose stood up and cheered. She couldn't wait to congratulate Cedric. She was so proud of him. It was a moment of glory. Until Fleur screamed. "Rose," Ron said, putting his hands on her shoulders gently. "It's okay. It'll be okay."_

"_What…?" She shrugged him off and stood up on her chair. She saw Cedric. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't blinking. He was dead. "No!"_

"_Rose, it's—"_

_And for the first time in a long time, she cried her eyes out. She hugged Ron and put her head onto his shoulder. Her patted her head and shushed her sadly. "It's okay… it's okay…" He rocked back and forth as he stared at Amos Diggory. _

_Everything just spun out of control from that moment on. She never used her Animagus form again. She put the two pins in a safe keeping box up on top of a high shelf. And then she just walked away. _

That was usually the end of the nightmare. But this time, it seemed to continue.

She switched from the stadium to a dormitory. She was the only one there, it seemed. She was laying in a bed, looking around her. It was a Gryffindor room, definitely. But something was off. There was another girl there, she noticed. Rose got up and walked around her. She had bright red hair, and she was asleep. Rose decided to take a chance. She poked her.

The girl screamed and jumped from her bed. "What the Hell?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I—"

"Oh. You must be new, eh?"

"Well, no, I've been here for six years."

"You've been here for six years? Then what'd you poke me for?"

"Wait a minute—what's going on?" The girl stared at her with her head cocked. Her eyes were a bright green and freckles dotted her entire face.

"You don't think—this isn't the _actual_ Hogwarts, silly."

"Really?"

She shook her head. "Nope. This is more like… a dwelling for people."

"People?"

"Yeah. Dead people." Rose stared at her. And then laughed.

"That's funny. But I'm not dead."

"It wasn't a joke. This is a dwelling, so you _must_ be dead in order to be here." Rose stared at her, wide-eyed. "Oh, you _are_ new. Well, my name's Lily. Lily Evans. Sarah should be around here somewhere—Sarah Banks."

"My mother?"

Lily stopped to stare at her. "_You're_ Rose?" Rose nodded. "Oh. Well aren't I just colored pink! I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Rose! I'm so sorry you're dead."

"I'm _NOT _dead."

"Of course you're not. Anyway, how old were—excuse me, how old _ARE_ you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh! That's just my son's age. I don't know if you know him—Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend, actually—you're Harry's mum?" Lily grinned proudly.

"I am. What house was he sorted into? Is he okay?"

"He's fine—and he's in Gryffindor. Look, more about my mother."

"Oh, right, right. SARAH!"

A blonde girl popped up from under some covers. "Lily, I'm trying to—Rose?" Rose beamed, almost in tears. "Oh, Rose!" Sarah jumped up and happily hugged her. "Oh, sweetie. You're so gorgeous. And I'm so sorry that you're dead."

"I'm _NOT_ dead!"

"Okay then… Well, come on then. Let's go."

"Why? Do we have classes?" Sarah and Lily laughed.

"Nope," Lily said. "We just don't want to miss James and Sirius's great performance!" Lily opened the door.

"Sirius? As in Black? …. I wish he was back home. Aunt Emily misses him."

"And we miss Aunt Emily," said Sarah, sadly.

"Well, we should go!"

"Goodness! What's your rush, Lily?"

"I'm tired of standing here." She replied with an air of briskness. Sarah laughed but followed out the door hurriedly anyway. Rose, Sarah, and Lily rushed down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Rose wasn't dead. How was she dead? Draco had saved her, hadn't he? She didn't remember anything besides that. She was so confused. Lily lead them out onto the court yards and over to a spot by some trees. "Come on, come on, hurry up, chaps!"

"Goodness, Lily!" Sarah laughed. "We're walking, we're walking!"

"Yeah…" Rose agreed. But what she saw next made her stop dead in her tracks.

Cedric Diggory was laying under a tree, staring up at the leaves. It was definitely him. He hadn't changed in two years. His ragged Hufflepuff athletics uniform was askew, and his hair was fluffy. He looked like he had just before he died, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were closed. Rose felt a slight tear escape her eye, and told herself not to cry. She had done that too much this year, and she was done with it. She contemplated going up to him, but stayed put instead. It didn't matter anyway, because he looked up and said, "What the—?"

She swallowed and tried to smile, but she couldn't. He, however, grinned. He got up and shot over to her like a bat out of Hell. He wrapped her in a giant hug, which she returned. "Rose! Oh, God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," she managed.

"So, how was life?"

"_I AM NOT DEAD!"_

"Sure you're not." Rose glared at him and he laughed. "Okay, okay, you're not dead. So you think. Anyway… how _is_ life?"

"It is… fine, I guess. I have a boyfriend. I get on real well with Harry Potter—he's one of my best friends."

"Good! I always thought he would be nice—if we weren't competing, and all. And a _boyfriend?_ Rose, I don't know whether to be shocked, delighted, or upset. So—who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"Now you're just avoiding the question."

"Oh, alright. Draco Malfoy." Cedric looked thoughtful. "What?"

"I'm trying to remember him… Give me a minute; it's been a few years, mind you. Um… big supporter of Krum… Slytherin… made 'Potter Stinks' pins, if I'm correct."

"That's the one," Rose said with a sad smile.

"Well, looks like you've picked a good one." Rose hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! Goodness… Oh! Look. Sirius and James are juggling." Rose and Cedric gathered around two teenage boys, who were, indeed, juggling.

One was a teenage Sirius, laughing and juggling two apples. He looked good, for someone who was sent to prison. He was buff and well-dressed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glowing with light and happiness.

The other was Harry. She would've sworn it was Harry, if his eyes weren't colored so differently. His eyes were a chocolate brown and Harry's were a sparkling green. This, she assumed, was James. He was grinning, and he looked young and full, not unlike Sirius. He was grinning and telling jokes as he juggled, and his eyes danced back and forth from person to person. He met Rose's eye and winked, then resumed telling Sarah his joke.

"Catch, James!" Lily yelled, throwing an apple at him. He caught, and fixed the way he was juggling so that he could balance all three.

"Wicked…" whispered Cedric, grinning.

"Sirius!" a girl with platinum blonde hair screamed. "Here!" She threw another apple at him. He repositioned himself and juggled hastily.

"James, here!" someone said, another apple flying towards him.

"Wait—"

"Sirius!" Rose twisted to see Sirius catch whatever it was.

"No, you—watch out!" Rose turned to see James falling towards her. He landed on top of her with a huge thud. She was in major pain. "Oh my God, I am so sorry—uh, I don't know her name. Is she okay? Can she hear me?"

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Cedric asked. She opened her mouth, but nothing happened. "Oh, God…. Nice going James!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Is she dead?" Lily asked, prodding her side.

"Well, she's here, no duh she's dead!" Sirius yelled.

Rose opened her mouth to protest that she wasn't dead again, but nothing came out of her mouth and she just winced.

"Just… everyone calm down." Sarah said. "Just make sure she doesn't get hit in the—"

"Look out!" _Thud._ With an apple to her head, Rose was out cold in this world—or whatever it was.

There was a sharp stabbing in her side.

"Rose… Rose… Rose!"

"No!" Rose yelled, sitting up. "I've been hit in the head enough!" Hermione was sitting there, looking at her weirdly.

"Rose… are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mione. I was having a dream. Weird dream, too." Rose rubbed her head, as if she had actually been hit.

"Really? What was it?" Hermione asked with a concerned frown. Rose blinked and frowned confusedly.

"Bizarre."

**Note from the Author: Bizarre chapter, eh? I've been working on it all night. I'm telling you, if I dreamed this, I'd be screaming. Good thing Rose is a Gryffindor. **


	20. Chapter 20

Rose had gotten three letters from Sarah while she was in the hospital wing, telling her _all _about the new blooming relationship between herself and George. She laughed at the picture of Sarah kissing his cheek under the mistletoe, and his face flushing like mad. Fred was in the background, sticking his tongue out at the pair, although she had received a similar one with him and Angelina Johnson in their places.

She also got a letter from her Aunt Emily and Luke, who was desperately afraid about what house he would be sorted in. "I told him he'd be fine," Sarah had written. "But he's still singing, "Suzy Slytherin was a sucker who slept with a stinky sap sock". Boys, honestly, I don't know how we deal with them…"

After reading and replying to every single letter in detail, she had immediately told Draco about Grimmauld Place. Although he had first rejected the idea, he begrudgingly agreed and owled his family with a long, scrawling note. Rose stared as he wrote it, and wondered aloud, "Draco. Will I ever meet your parents?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No. Never."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Are you ashamed of me?" She challenged.

"No!"

"What is it then?"

He sighed. "I'm not ashamed of you… I'm ashamed of them." She blinked. "They're both full-blooded wizards, and they're racist. They'll completely offend you. And I already lost you once—never again." She grinned.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For protecting me," she said, with a smile. He blushed and sent his owl off. With that, he grabbed her hand and the two walked the library for a while. While Draco was talking to his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle, Rose roamed about, looking for anything the library had for her to read.

"Aha!" She beamed, snatching up _Hogwarts, a History._ Always one of her favorites, she walked up to Madame Pince and said, "Just this, please." Madame Pince beamed at her and checked out the book. Rose had just pulled out her book when Saoirse came padding in. "Hello there. What's that you've got?" She took the envelope from her cat's mouth. It read:

_Rose,_

_ We're in the Common Room—I've got it. _

_Harry_

"I've got to go," Rose said to no one in particular, putting the letter in her pocket. She scribbled a note to Draco, telling him that she'd gone and that she'd see him at the Quidditch match.

She ran out of the library and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Saoirse was padding behind her, and Rose's eyes were wider than tennis balls. "Harry! Harry!" She shouted, bursting past Seamus Finnigan, who was holding the door open for her. He gaped at her. "Sorry! Thanks Seamus! Harry!" She stopped in front of the couch where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Harry, do you really have it?" He held up the bottle.

"Yup. Got it just last night." She grinned.

"That's amazing, Harry! Have you been to Dumbledore yet?"

"Nope. Planning to go this evening," Harry said.

"Wait. Where did you come from?" Ron asked. She blinked.

"The Library," she said. "I was with Draco."

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, blankly.

She sighed. "Don't be. It's okay." She sat down in between them. That was, until Hermione came trotting down the stairs.

"Rose! I was just looking for you! Don't you remember? We have tutoring to do!"

Later that evening, Hermione and Rose arrived at the Quidditch game in record time. "Huh… Ginny should be around here somewhere…" Hermione said, looking down at the field for their good friend Ginny.

Rose spotted her on the field a little while away. Ginny was tying her hair back as Rose jumped up and waved heartily at her. "HI GINNY!" she yelled.

Ginny laughed, but waved anyway. "Hi!" Ginny yelled back. Rose grinned. She watched as Ron said something to Ginny, and they headed off onto the field.

It was a game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There was a few booing Ravenclaws as Ginny and Ron and the rest flew into the air, but the Gryffindor's yelling overpowered them. "Go Gryffindor!" and "Take 'em down, Ron!" and "You can do it, guys!" and finally "Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king! He never lets the quaffle in, Weasley is our king!" Ron raised his fist into the air with a brilliantly lit grin. And the game began.

"We won! We won!" Ron chanted, running into the Gryffindor Common Room. Rose laughed.

"We _know_ we won, Ronald," Hermione said, laughing as well.

"So? I mean, _I _know that you know, and _you_ know that you know, but the whole _world _doesn't know that you know! You know?"

Hermione and Rose looked at each other. "No," they said together. Ron just shrugged and the party started.

Hours later, Harry came wondering in through the door. Everyone ran up to him, grinning like fools. "Harry!" Seamus cried. "Thought you were gone, they did! Told you he wouldn't leave us! Geez, Dean, you owe me money!"

"Harry, we beat them by a _lot. _We took those Ravenclaws _down_!" Ron yelled. Rose shrugged and returned to her seat with Hermione.

"Ron, pass me some treacle tart," Hermione said. Ron didn't budge. "Ron? Ron…. _Ronald!_" But Rose snapped Hermione's attention to the center of the room, where Ginny and Harry were leaning in and meeting each other's lips.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few spring weeks were filled with joy and love, nibbling breakfast holding hands, eating at the lake by picnic for lunch, or eating by candle light for dinner. Now that Harry and Ginny had gotten together, there was basically no tension in the world. Rose and Draco were spending more time together than ever, as were Ginny and Harry—and that meant that Hermione and Ron were forced to spend some time together as well.

"Hey," Harry said to Rose and Ginny as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey," they said together.

"Wher've you been?" Ron asked.

"We were—unfortunately—speaking to Romilda Vane. She was asking about you, Harry." Rose said.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "All these deaths and that's all she's concerned about. She asked me if you had any tattoos. I said you had one of a hippogriff on your chest, and that Ron had one of a pygmy puff on his shoulder." Ron gaped as everyone else laughed.

"That's horrible!" Ron said.

"No, no—it's funny." Rose said.

Ron sighed.

"Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Rose asked.

"Sure," he said, handing it over.

"Thank you!" She said, grinning. She tucked it into her bag with one swoop and then turned back around to face her friends again. Then, there was a long awkward silence.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up and spoke expectantly. "Well, Ronald, you and I were—er—going to study, remember?" Hermione said, putting one hand on her hip. Ron blinked. Rose put her hand to her forehead, not believing he didn't know what she meant?

"What?"

"We—were—going—to—go—study." Hermione repeated. Ron blinked again, this time, looking even more confused. Hermione sighed and said, "We promised to go meet Seamus and Neville in the library. _Don't you remember?"_

"What? Oh, oh! Yeah, I remember." Ron, Hermione, and Rose headed out of the Common Room, but Rose paused at the door way to wink at Harry and then left.

"Alright, chaps," Rose said, picking up her book bag. "I have _real_ places I need to get to. Feel free to come with me."

Ron and Hermione, having nothing else to do, followed Rose to the library, where she was supposed to meet Draco.

But a minute passed and he was late, which didn't seem like much. But then, five minutes… Then ten… then fifteen… and then thirty. And in only moments, Draco was an hour late already. Rose was pacing back and forth while Ron put his feet up and Hermione tried to catch his eye to ask if he was concerned.

"Is he coming or what?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ronald. Draco's just late, he'll show up. He's certainly just lost his pocket watch." Hermione said.

"That's funny… he's usually completely punctual." Rose said.

"I know… How do you say we go find him?" Hermione asked. Rose shrugged and they headed towards the door. "Ron? Aren't you coming?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Quidditch practice. I'll catch up with you later." Rose and Hermione left, not really sure where they were going.

"What about… Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione asked. Rose gave out a loud laugh, although she didn't really feel it.

"No," she said, "he swore on his life that he'd never go back there again after what happened to us there." Hermione shrugged.

"Hm… how about the Slytherin Common Room?" Hermione suggested.

Just at that moment, Blaise Zambini passed by, on his merry way to Divination class.

"Blaise!" Rose cried. Blaise turned around and grinned at her.

"Ah, Rose! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaise replied. "Need something? Tired of someone? I can understand why you came straight to me, I mean, my father—"

"Blaise, have you seen Draco?" Rose asked. Blaise blinked and then put his hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Uh… I don't think so. Not since this morning." He recalled

"Alright, well, thanks anyway…" Rose said. Blaise tipped his imaginary hat and left. "Well… Where does that leave us if nobody's seen him?"

"I don't know… we can look and look, but we won't find him—two girls aren't enough to search the grounds." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well… we might as well go to Quidditch practice. Seeing as we can't—"

Somewhere else in the castle, there was a loud _BOOM. _The two jumped and turned around to see the stairs turning towards them. "What the—?"

Hermione and Rose jumped behind a plant as a storm of Death Eaters clambered down the stairs. "Hermione," Rose whispered. "Those are Death Eaters."

"No, Rose," Hermione said. "I thought they were unicorns."

Hermione and Rose watched as people in black cloaks trampled across the floor to another set of stairs, where the Astronomy Tower was. "That's the Astronomy Tower!" Rose cried. Hermione shushed her.

"Come on, follow me." Hermione said.

They crouched behind another plant—a withering tree-type thing—and waited for them to pass by. "Come on, after them." Rose and Hermione tiptoed quietly behind a group of men.

"Villz," one hissed, his voice was deep and soft as silky chocolate. "Is this really true? Is he going to kill him?" Rose stifled a gasp. Murder at Hogwarts?

One of the others gave a shrill laugh and said, in a high-pitched voice, "Look at the boys father, DeRoaco. What do you think that means?"

"I think," one said, her voice tingling with excitement, "that his father was a fine man. And hopefully, he'll finish the job… tonight."

"Caimie," the second one, Villz, laughed, "he's so young."

"And so ready," another voice said.

"I don't know, Teresa," another raspy, wheezy voice said in a hushed tone, "I think he's too young. He's only—"

"You know what I think?" a serpent-like voice hissed. It was soft like silk, yet high-pitched and scary. "I think, Biship, I think that you, Caimie, the DeRoacos, and Villz should keep quiet." The group they were hiding behind hung their heads in shame.

Rose and Hermione quietly padded up behind them, until they reached what Rose recognized as the Astronomy Tower.

"—you cannot kill me! You cannot have a murder on your conscience at only sixteen." Dumbledore said. Hermione grabbed Rose's arm tightly.

"Yes he can," Bellatrix said, daggering forward. "And he will."

And then she said:

"Do it… _Now_, Draco."


	22. Chapter 22

The next few spring weeks were filled with joy and love, nibbling breakfast holding hands, eating at the lake by picnic for lunch, or eating by candle light for dinner. Now that Harry and Ginny had gotten together, there was basically no tension in the world. Rose and Draco were spending more time together than ever, as were Ginny and Harry—and that meant that Hermione and Ron were forced to spend some time together as well.

"Hey," Harry said to Rose and Ginny as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey," they said together.

"Wher've you been?" Ron asked.

"We were—unfortunately—speaking to Romilda Vane. She was asking about you, Harry." Rose said.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "All these deaths and that's all she's concerned about. She asked me if you had any tattoos. I said you had one of a hippogriff on your chest, and that Ron had one of a pygmy puff on his shoulder." Ron gaped as everyone else laughed.

"That's horrible!" Ron said.

"No, no—it's funny." Rose said.

Ron sighed.

"Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Rose asked.

"Sure," he said, handing it over.

"Thank you!" She said, grinning. She tucked it into her bag with one swoop and then turned back around to face her friends again. Then, there was a long awkward silence.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up and spoke expectantly. "Well, Ronald, you and I were—er—going to study, remember?" Hermione said, putting one hand on her hip. Ron blinked. Rose put her hand to her forehead, not believing he didn't know what she meant?

"What?"

"We—were—going—to—go—study." Hermione repeated. Ron blinked again, this time, looking even more confused. Hermione sighed and said, "We promised to go meet Seamus and Neville in the library. _Don't you remember?"_

"What? Oh, oh! Yeah, I remember." Ron, Hermione, and Rose headed out of the Common Room, but Rose paused at the door way to wink at Harry and then left.

"Alright, chaps," Rose said, picking up her book bag. "I have _real_ places I need to get to. Feel free to come with me."

Ron and Hermione, having nothing else to do, followed Rose to the library, where she was supposed to meet Draco.

But a minute passed and he was late, which didn't seem like much. But then, five minutes… Then ten… then fifteen… and then thirty. And in only moments, Draco was an hour late already. Rose was pacing back and forth while Ron put his feet up and Hermione tried to catch his eye to ask if he was concerned.

"Is he coming or what?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ronald. Draco's just late, he'll show up. He's certainly just lost his pocket watch." Hermione said.

"That's funny… he's usually completely punctual." Rose said.

"I know… How do you say we go find him?" Hermione asked. Rose shrugged and they headed towards the door. "Ron? Aren't you coming?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Quidditch practice. I'll catch up with you later." Rose and Hermione left, not really sure where they were going.

"What about… Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione asked. Rose gave out a loud laugh, although she didn't really feel it.

"No," she said, "he swore on his life that he'd never go back there again after what happened to us there." Hermione shrugged.

"Hm… how about the Slytherin Common Room?" Hermione suggested.

Just at that moment, Blaise Zambini passed by, on his merry way to Divination class.

"Blaise!" Rose cried. Blaise turned around and grinned at her.

"Ah, Rose! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaise replied. "Need something? Tired of someone? I can understand why you came straight to me, I mean, my father—"

"Blaise, have you seen Draco?" Rose asked. Blaise blinked and then put his hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Uh… I don't think so. Not since this morning." He recalled

"Alright, well, thanks anyway…" Rose said. Blaise tipped his imaginary hat and left. "Well… Where does that leave us if nobody's seen him?"

"I don't know… we can look and look, but we won't find him—two girls aren't enough to search the grounds." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well… we might as well go to Quidditch practice. Seeing as we can't—"

Somewhere else in the castle, there was a loud _BOOM. _The two jumped and turned around to see the stairs turning towards them. "What the—?"

Hermione and Rose jumped behind a plant as a storm of Death Eaters clambered down the stairs. "Hermione," Rose whispered. "Those are Death Eaters."

"No, Rose," Hermione said. "I thought they were unicorns."

Hermione and Rose watched as people in black cloaks trampled across the floor to another set of stairs, where the Astronomy Tower was. "That's the Astronomy Tower!" Rose cried. Hermione shushed her.

"Come on, follow me." Hermione said.

They crouched behind another plant—a withering tree-type thing—and waited for them to pass by. "Come on, after them." Rose and Hermione tiptoed quietly behind a group of men.

"Villz," one hissed, his voice was deep and soft as silky chocolate. "Is this really true? Is he going to kill him?" Rose stifled a gasp. Murder at Hogwarts?

One of the others gave a shrill laugh and said, in a high-pitched voice, "Look at the boys father, DeRoaco. What do you think that means?"

"I think," one said, her voice tingling with excitement, "that his father was a fine man. And hopefully, he'll finish the job… tonight."

"Caimie," the second one, Villz, laughed, "he's so young."

"And so ready," another voice said.

"I don't know, Teresa," another raspy, wheezy voice said in a hushed tone, "I think he's too young. He's only—"

"You know what I think?" a serpent-like voice hissed. It was soft like silk, yet high-pitched and scary. "I think, Biship, I think that you, Caimie, the DeRoacos, and Villz should keep quiet." The group they were hiding behind hung their heads in shame.

Rose and Hermione quietly padded up behind them, until they reached what Rose recognized as the Astronomy Tower.

"—you cannot kill me! You cannot have a murder on your conscience at only sixteen." Dumbledore said. Hermione grabbed Rose's arm tightly.

"Yes he can," Bellatrix said, daggering forward. "And he will."

And then she said:

"Do it… _Now_, Draco."

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth and Rose muffled a gasp. Draco? She pulled out the invisibility cloak and pulled it over herself. Fighting through the crowd, she ended up in front of Bellatrix Lestrange. Sure enough, Draco was there, twitching nervously and biting his lip.

"Draco… _do it_, Draco!" someone—Bellatrix—shouted from behind her.

"I… I don't think…" he stammered.

"That's exactly it," Bellatrix said. "You don't think. You just point the wand… and say the words. It's easy."

"Draco," Dumbledore said, "You can't—"

"I can and I will!" Draco yelled. "Because if I don't kill you… He'll kill me, and my parents, and Rose, and everything that I love! … I'm just… I'm just trying to protect what I love." Rose couldn't believe that either of them was caught in the middle of this, and that he could be so sweet while trying to kill their headmaster.

"Draco, you're only sixteen." Dumbledore said. Draco didn't retort.

"He's sixteen and he's powerful," Bellatrix hiss. "Draco, I said now! Listen to your Auntie Bella." Rose cringed.

"Draco," she whispered. He seemed to not hear her. "Draco…"

"Kill him!"

"Draco," she said, grabbing his hand. He jolted a little bit.

"Draco, what's wrong? Just kill him already!"

"Draco," Rose whispered, just barely. "You cannot kill him. I know you want to protect me, to protect your family, but trust me, love, when I say, that you cannot kill this man." He stiffened a little bit, but did not turn.

She sighed and said, "I know you. I _love_ you. Don't kill him." There was a long silence.

"I can't."

Rose spotted Bellatrix frown an evil, twisted frown. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't kill him," Draco repeated, blinking.

"Draco you have to—"

"No," Severus Snape said, stepping out of the darkness. "I'll do it."

"Severus…" Dumbledore said, softly. "Please."

Draco glanced toward Rose, and she shook her head. Snape wouldn't kill his old friend, would he? He may be evil, but this was Dumbledore they were talking about. There would certainly not be any problems.

Rose learned not to assume when she heard her Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Severus Snape, yell,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Albus Dumbledore clutched his side. And then, without a noise, he fell backward off the Astronomy Tower, his ghost trapped in the silver blue of his eyes, and his long crooked nose taking breath no more.

Bellatrix grinned.

"He has fallen! Hogwarts… is ours!"

A tear involuntarily fell from Rose's cheek. Draco lifted the invisibility cloak off of her and she looked at him for a moment, blinking away tears. "That was horrible," Hermione said, getting up from her hiding spot. "Who got killed? What's going on?"

"Dumbledore," Rose answered, barely above a whisper. Hermione was silent.

"Dumbledore?" she asked quietly. Rose nodded. "Well... well, who—"

"It might as well have been me," Draco said. "I let them into the castle. It was me, it was all me. The curse on Katie, the poison in Ronald… it was all me." He looked at Rose. "But… you helped. You stopped me." She shrugged.

"It wasn't just me." She said.

"Yes… it was." Rose looked to Hermione, but she had snuck out in a hurry. "I love you. Thank you."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

"And I am so sorry that I kept this from you, and that I was doing it at all—"

"I don't really care,"

"—but I am truly, madly… What?"

"I said I don't care," she said.

He blinked. "But… but I almost killed a man."

"But you didn't. And that's the point. If you had, I'd probably be a lot worse. But the point is, you didn't. And that's why I'm proud of you."

She left, her head still bowed in silence, and he smiled at her as she left.

**Note from the Author: Happy Halloween. **


	23. Chapter 23

Dumbledore's funeral had arrived sooner than expected. Rose and Hermione were both in tears. Ginny was fine in appearance, but she was desperately screaming on the inside. Harry spoke in hushed tones to Ginny. Rose spent her time locked into the priest's words, but she didn't really hear a thing.

She was taking mental notes, really—Snape wasn't there, McGonagall was in front, crying her eyes out, etc.

She walked up to the grave. Remembering a story about her mother, she placed a single red rose on the casket.

"_So I got up, and left." Sarah said. She was sitting by Lily and James's grave, grieving on their death. She was living with Emily, Emily's daughter, and Emily's sister, Millacent and her daughter Rose. It was a hard time for all four of them, but they were pulling through together, no matter how hard it really was. _

"_And… it was the hardest thing I'd ever done. But I was unhappy. And as I was unhappy, I… I couldn't stay. I couldn't stay with Lionel. I'm sorry, James, but… he hit me. He hit me, James. I… I didn't know what to do after that. I was so scared. I didn't know what to say, really. Lionel was a… he couldn't have been worse._

"_So I took Rose, and we left. And Lily, Ja—Lily, James, I miss you. The only thing I wanted to do when I got here is say, 'Lily, I did it. James, I missed you!' But… I… I can't do this. I miss you both so… so much." She missed both of her best friends. She was still in contact with Lupin, but that was all she had left of the indestructible Marauders, as Sirius had been arrested, leaving his baby girl behind. _

"_I just wish you'd come back. I wish you could raise your little boy. Harry. A nice name for a young boy. It means Army Leader, you know. He's a little trooper. I'm sorry we couldn't take him for you. I'm sorry that Rose and I can't even visit him. We're not blood anymore, although I wish we were. But Lionel holds the power… And he said we couldn't take little Harry," Sarah explained, beginning to cry. "What a stupid old sod._

"_I hope to meet Harry one day. He is my godson, after all…. My godson. Sounds funny, doesn't it? I recall not wanting to have kids, or any relation. But I love kids now. Rosie… If I'd never had Rose, my life would have crumbled. Thank you, Lily—for being you. For everything else, as well. I miss you two. I wish it would have been different. _

"_We're keeping up the Order, you know. The Longbottoms and Remus and I... I can't believe Sirius betrayed you like that. His daughter… his little daughter. She's named after me, you know. And you—Sarah Lily Jamie Masterson. It's a long name, but she'll have to deal with it, won't she?" Sarah chuckled, though still crying._

_ "Mommy…" Rose said, trotting up next to her. She was four by now, and her mom picked her up and rested her on her hip. "Mommy, are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah," Sarah said. "Yeah, honey. I'm fine."_

_ "What were you doing?"_

_ "Saying good bye to people I loved."_

_ "Like you said goodbye to Daddy?"_

_ "Yes. Exactly like that. Honey, go play with your friend." Little Charlie Weasley was waving from in a tree. Rose smiled and began to climb as well. "Be careful!"_

_ "I will, Mom! And if I'm not Charlie'll catch me! Right?"_

_ "I will if I can."_

_ Sarah smiled. The Weasley's were moving next week, but Rose had gotten along with Charlie ever since they had gotten here. "Sarah, Rose, time for dinner!" Emily yelled._

_ "Be there in just a moment, Emily! Rose, would Charlie like to join us?"_

_ "Charlie?"_

_ "Okay!"_

_ "He said okay!"_

_ "Okay," Sarah smiled. She liked Charlie. She couldn't wait to see him grow up._

Rose shook her head, walking back. She never would see the Weasley's little Charlie grow. For the Weasley's moved a week later, and in the same week Sarah died—caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, Bellatrix Lestrange had killed her.

She was determined not to cry, or be scared. She would fight this war—for a brave soul who raised a child the best she could.

For a Headmaster who died an unfair death.

For an innocent man convicted to Azkaban, and then killed by his own cousin.

For a brave boy with a terrible past and a scar that made him famous.

For a set of parents who protected their son until their death.

For a cunning Slytherin boy with slicked back silver hair who changed her life forever.

For the two parents of a large family of red heads who took her in as their own.

For a red-headed boy who acted as her twin brother and protector.

For a bushy-haired, Muggle-born Gryffindor who helped her through everything she had to go through.

For a red-headed girl that fell for her brother's best friend.

For a clumsy Hufflepuff who treated her like a sister.

For another red-headed boy who grew up to courageously work with dragons.

For a clumsy pure-blood Gryffindor, scared and timid, but obsessed with plants.

For a golden-haired Ravenclaw who sang and danced like no one was watching.

For an Aunt who watched out for everyone.

For a pair of boys who looked exactly the same, and cheered you up whenever you needed it.

But most of all, for a brave Hufflepuff, killed by an unjust tournament by a curse sent by the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort.

She gasped, though, as Dumbledore's coffin burst into flames. A thousand mermaids sank back into the sea, and the phoenixes returned to their homes, including Fawkes, who now went to McGonagall. The majestic bird landed on her shoulder, and shed a tear—a real one. It didn't heal, it didn't cleanse—but it let the bird express its sadness.

Rose left, her feet moving in such a quick pace that fire might as well be trailing behind her. She didn't want to talk to anyone, really. Today had been ultimately depressing in every way possible. But Draco caught up anyway. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered. There was a long silence.

"Sit? Please?" She sat on a nearby bench, and he followed suit, sitting next to her. "Look… I have to disappear… for a while. And… we won't see each other, right?" Rose shrugged. "Well, I'm… madly in love with you. And, look, you don't have to say yes, because, I mean, we're only sixteen and everything, but… I was just wondering if…" He said, uneasily. Rose blinked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd marry me." He paused and tried to read her expression, which wasn't really working well. "Well, it doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, but… when we get out of school. Maybe when this is all over, I mean, when I can't drag you into this." He paused again, looked at the ground, and looked back up again.

"I just don't want to lose you. Not again."

Rose took a deep breath. She looked out the window. The girl who had said marriage was a waste of time—who had already lost love more than once—was thinking about marrying someone. a Slytherin someone. She smiled grimly. She remembered how many loved ones she lost—Cedric, her mother, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. Could she take the risk again—and say yes? She truly didn't know…

Plus, _she_ had been the one who had said she didn't need a man to be with her, just last year at the gentle age of fifteen, and she hadn't had a boy to stand by her. _She_ had been the one to tell Hermione that she didn't have to say yes to Viktor if she didn't want to. _She_ had been the one to say, "I'm strong, and I can do this on my own."

"Rose?" he said.

_Yeah, Rose,_ a voice said inside her head. _Yes. What are you going to say? You love him, don't you? So? What's the problem? Say yes!_

_No, Rose,_ something else told her. _Don't say yes. You're an independent woman. Do you remember what your father did to your mother? He beat her. He betrayed her trust—you think this won't happen to you? Trust me on this one Rosie._

Ignoring the other part of her brain, she smiled and said, "Of course I will."

**Note from the Author: Hi! All the "For a/n/" things were really long, I know, but the chapter wasn't really long to begin with. Sorry. THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED. EEP! Sequel? Maybe just a continuation? We'll see tomorrow. Night y'all.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note from the Author: OHMYGAWD! Another chapter? Well, I had a spark—an idea, if you will—and I've got it! Get ready for epic…osity. Epicosity. Even though it's a little short. But you get what you get…**

"Me?"

"Yes, you." A dark-haired boy said from one corner of the room.

"I… I don't think—"

"Listen, we need you." A red head said from the other.

"But—"

"Come on, _I need_ _you._ I can't do this without you! Please?" Hermione begged from yet another corner. Rose looked down at her black tee, grey bunny pajama pants, and black slippers.

"Do I look like a girl who would be out hunting Horcruxes?" she asked.

"Hm… well, no, but hold that thought." Hermione said. She waved her wand, and Rose's bunny pajamas changed into a ripped red tank top, black fur boots, and camouflage pants. "Now you do!" Hermione beamed. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"No," she said.

"What about this?" Ron asked. He waved his wand and Rose's red tank top and et cetera changed into an all-black jumpsuit with red paint splatters. Rose rolled her eyes.

"No," she said again. Waving her own wand, the jumpsuit transformed into bright blue jeans and a neon red sweater. Harry sighed.

"I get it—all of you can use magic. Can we please stop showing off now?" Harry asked. Rose laughed and pulled on her boots. And without looking at them, she scurried to the door. "So, what do you say Rose? Will you go with us?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "I have some… prior engagements," she said slowly. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows, and Hermione just stared. Rose had told no one—and she meant no one—about her engagement to one certain Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Which was weird, since she wasn't a very good… secret keeper, so to say.

Anyway, Draco had told her to keep it a secret, so a secret it was going to stay…

For now.

"Prior engagements?" Harry asked. Rose nodded.

"How do you have…? Either way, prior engagements or not, are they more important than saving the world? Are they more important than your friends? Or maybe killing the deadliest wizard in the entire universe?" Ron asked.

Rose thought about it. Draco would be in hiding anyway, and Rose could afford to leave, and she could miss school… But…

"Please?" Hermione begged.

"Fine," Rose said, looking at the walls of her room. "I'll go." She then left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen.


End file.
